Headquarters Where Rangers Meet
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: Yes, this is where the next fifty meetings or interactions between random pairings of Rangers will occur. The title may seem odd, but it along with the previous two titles refer to something else. I raised the rating to T just to be safe.
1. Trip and Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is the first of the (hopefully) next fifty stories. It was requested by irine 18.

Extra points to anyone who knows where I'm getting my story titles from.

**Trip and Bridge**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh, great," moaned Trip as he wandered the strange building. "This place is more confusing than Time Force." He winced at the people who passed him. "Why does everyone have to gawk at me just because I'm an alien with green hair and a jewel jabbed in my forehead?" he snarled, unaware that half of them were also non-human and that no one was paying him any mind.

Volunteering to test the time portal they had invented in Silver City didn't seem like such a good idea now. But, then again, he did want to avoid a furious Katie who had just found out that he had forgotten to get her a birthday present yet again. Last year, he had spent the whole day cowering under his bed. Darn these crazy human traditions, anyway. All his fellow Xybrians ever did on his birthday was tie him to a rock and throw guano at him. Funny how no one else one Xybria were made to follow this tradition as well.

Unfortunately, the hand-held portal had fizzled as soon as he had arrived. Well, it had a bit of help from some stupid tin dog that peed coolant all over it as soon as he had landed. Now, he had to find someplace where he could reprogram it. Somewhere private. After all, he couldn't allow anyone from the past to see such a futuristic device.

Trip paused at the sign on one of the doors. Sky Bridge, huh? Must be a door to the outside. Interesting concept these SPD people had. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the skybridge would be empty enough for him to work.. He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey! Where's the skybridge?" Trip asked in dismay.

"I'm right here!" called a voice from somewhere near the floor. "But, I'm usually called Bridge, not the bridge. I mean that indicates something you walk all over. Well, that does happen to me sometimes, but I still prefer my name without the 'the' at the beginning. And Sky's not here at all, he's on a self-forced twenty mile march. At least he said so. But I did glance at his datebook last night and it looked like he had plans to visit Naughty Nan's Nudie Bar. But, I'm not going to tell Cruger because I don't want to be a blabbermouth and get him in trouble. Anyway, you don't even sound familiar. Who are you?"

Trip, his head reeling from all that, looked across the room to where the voice was coming from...and saw a pair of feet with green bunny slippers on them. "Uh, no one, no one at all. Sorry to disturb you." He began to back out of the room.

"Wait!" called Bridge as he stood back on his feet. "I just came up with a great idea for my latest computer upgrade. Wanna see?" He was desperate for someone, anyone to observe his brilliant idea. Unfortunately, the other Rangers had spent the whole week avoiding him whenever he mentioned it. They were well aware of what the Green SPD Ranger considered to be an essential function for a computer and were tired of the piles of stale, moldy buttered toast that were crowding them out of the common room.

"Computer upgrade?" asked Trip. Just those words entranced him. Finally, someone who appreciated technology other than souped up car engines and automated weight machines. He'd be able compare programs that could improve the lives of mankind with someone else. He'd be able to show his rival in the Tech Department, William Cestria-Cranston the Thirty-First, that he was just as smart as him. He'd be able to...

"Hey!" exclaimed Bridge. "I don't want to disturb you, but if you get any of that drool on my computers then they might not work. And that would affect my toast making program." His eyes grew dark. "And _no one _messes with my toast!"

"Huh?" asked Trip. "Oh, sorry. But why do you need a toast-making program? Why not just use a toaster?"

"Oh, Commander Cruger banned them from SPD after he got his tail caught in one. He started wearing pants after that." Bridge grimaced at the memory of his Commander previous penchant for going 'au naturel.'

"Uh, ok," replied Trip slowly. "So, what kind of computer upgrade is this? Is it something to improve security? Or will it improve communications? Or will it provide new treatments for diseases? Or will it bring world peace?" Trip was getting more and more excited at all the potential possibilities.

Bridge gazed bemusedly at the green-haired man. "Are you kidding? I'm only a B-squad Cadet. I'm not even eighteen yet. I'm not even a genius like my heroes," he waved his hand in the direction of a set of posters he had printed up from the computer.

"Ranger Geniuses over the Years," read Trip. "Kendrix Morgan...Justin Stewart...Cam Watanabe..." his voice lowered into a growl as he read the last one, "...Billy Cranston." Great, just great. He just hoped his rival never learned of this or Trip would never hear an end to the boasting.

"What makes you think I can do stuff like that?" finished Bridge..

Trip's face fell. "Oh," he said disappointedly. "Then what kind of upgrade are you doing?"

Bridge grinned happily. "I'm adding a jelly spreader to my toast making machine!"

Trip rolled his eyes. "What a waste. You're obviously smart enough to make that junk. So why not use your skills to make something that would actually be beneficial to others rather than waste time on such idiotic things?"

Bridges eyes widened. "Idiotic! You're calling my toast making, toast buttering, and toast jelly machines idiotic!"

"Well, I just mean..."

Bridge had flipped back into his headstand. "Yeah well, talk to the feet. Do you know how many people actually benefit from a good breakfast every morning? Do you know that toast does not taste good without a lot of butter on it and that jelly can make it taste better? Why imagine if everyone in the world could have buttery toast. However can you think that this isn't important? Why this reminds me of the dream I had where I went to Buttery Toast island...or maybe I was dreaming of heaven. But then again seeing Jack and Sky doing the hula in grass skirts makes me think it was an island. But then again..." Bridge blathered on for the next twenty minutes.

In the meanwhile, Trip had grabbed some of the tools laying around the bedroom. He quickly repaired his hand-held time portal. "Well then," he interrupted just as Bridge was finishing a discourse on whether prunes should be used as a jelly flavor. "I really don't want to interrupt your _snicker _'important' work, but I guess I'll just use this time-portal to get back home." He pressed a button and...nothing.

"Uh, you're still here," said Bridge, stating the obvious as he got back to his feet. Who was this nut-case anyway? He didn't like toast and now he was pretending his cell phone was a time-traveling device.

"Wonderful," groaned Trip as he flung the device onto the bed in frustration. "I can't even fix this thing, some Ranger genius I am." He clamped his mouth shut at this. Now he'd probably gone and messed up the timeline. Captain Logan wasn't going to be very happy when...if...he got back.

Bridge snickered at this. "Oh, I see, we get a lot of you wannabes pretending to be Rangers." Boom had only been the beginning. Every week Bridge and his teammates had to deal with losers in homemade costumes. He picked up the device and began to examine and fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" asked Trip. "You'll only make it worse. You have no idea what you're..."

WHOOSH! Bridge disappeared into the future.

"...doing," finished Trip lamely. "Well, great, now I'll never get home. What am I supposed to do here?" Suddenly, there was a beeping from another device that had fallen when Bridge has time-jumped.

"Rangers!" came the voice over it. "Emporer Grumm is attacking the city again!" Trip blinked at this. Then he noticed the color of the communication device and remember the color of Bridge's pajamas. He smiled deviously. It wasn't as if anyone would actually notice the difference in the dark, now would they? "Time for Time Force!" he cried and then ran, morphed to where the battle was.

Three days later, he was still being interrogated by SPD security about the whereabouts of the Ranger he had 'kidnapped.'


	2. Kendrix and Tanya

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

Okay, okay, I'm already getting requests. So, if anyone wants me to write a particular pairing (Rangers only, please... and no Aquitian Rangers, Phantom Ranger, or Trey) please let me know. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. I will collect requests until the end of February. (Yeah, I know I'll end up making exceptions). Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number two.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles.

**Kendrix and Tanya**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kendrix sat there, grinning for the cameras. She hadn't realized until she had gotten a taste of it several months ago that she desired the glamorous life of a movie star over that of a research scientist who spent half her time fighting a bunch of badly made monsters. Never mind that her 'fans' thought she was Carolyn Pickets. At least she was making the big bucks and landing a ton of hot guys.

That was why she had decided to put her genius mind to work for her own purposes for once. A secret meeting with Psycho Pink the evening before her 'death,' culminated in the promise of inviting all the other Pink Rangers to a 'Pink Ranger Reunion;' so that the evil Pink Ranger could 'destroy' them all at once. In her turn, Psycho Pink promised to use a vanishing spell on a bomb she would make out of the Pink Space Ranger's morpher. She would also provide her with a device that would allow her to appear in translucent form on occasion so they'd think she was a ghost. So, while a weakened Cassie and the other Space and Galactic Rangers thought she was heading for her death, Kendrix was actually heading towards her freedom. It was even better when she found out that Carolyn Pickets had decided to leave her posh life for the convent, so moved was she by Kendrix the first time they had met.

"Carolyn Pickets!" cried a loud female voice from behind Kendrix. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" Kendrix sighed. Yet another exuberant fan.

"Oh! You've got to let me into your movie! I'd be great for that singing waitress part. Really, really great!" With that, Tanya began to sing.

Kendrix whipped her head around at the sound of this. "Oh, thank God," she sighed. "For a moment there, I thought a puppy was being strangled. But I guess there's no danger of you suffocating with that nose flare." She turned back to her posing.

Tanya clamped her mouth shut and furrowed her brows. Two seconds later, she had pounced on Kendrix from behind. "Look, I don't give a shit _how _famous you are. NOBODY makes fun of my beautiful voice or my nose!"

"OW! OW ! OW! Get off me, you tub of lard!" cried Kendrix. She was vexed that none of the cameramen had come to her rescue. But, they were just too busy filming this for the tabloids and the next episode of 'Glamour and Goofiness.'

"Not until you let me have a proper audition for your movie," growled Tanya. Normally, she would've just dumped this blonde loser and looked for a better prospect. But Adam never shut up about how beautiful and talented she was. Tanya was bound and determined to get into her next movie and show the no-talent slut up.

Kendrix snorted as she flipped Tanya over her shoulder. "Never! I only want talent on my set."

Tanya landed on her feet then turned to face the other woman. "Oh, is that how it's going to be?" She glared at other woman. "I could lick you with one had tied behind my back!"

Kendrix grinned. Little did this whacko know that she had recently been a Power Ranger. She ran and jumped at Tanya...only to be knocked back on her bottom. She leapt again at the other woman, and landed in the trash bin this time. "What the...?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Wow, I knew you Galactic Rangers were pathetic fighters, but that was ridiculous."

Kendrix's eyes widened. "How...how did you know?" She smiled. "Oh, I guess you noticed I had the same grace and agility as the Pink Ranger."

Tanya snorted. "Hardly, actually, I saw your picture in the obituary for a 'Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galactic Ranger.'"

Kendrix sighed. She had always known that Leo wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree. "But, wait, how'd you know I wasn't Carolyn Pickets?"

"Oh, that's all thanks to my fiance. He works in your stunt department. Adam's so obsessed with you that he sneaks into your trailer whenever he gets a chance." She leaned closer to the former Pink Galactic Ranger who was now picking coffee grounds out of her hair. "And I know _everything _in your diary. So if you don't want me to expose you to your friends, you'd better let me be in that movie."

"You...you wouldn't dare tell them that I'm not really dead, would you?" asked Kendrix tentatively. She really did intend to 'resurrect' herself eventually. Probably after Terra Venture landed on a planet or something. But first, she wanted to give Leo some time with her replacement. She had picked Karone, not only because of her bravery, but also because she kept drooling at Leo whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Kendrix wanted to be free to pursue someone with more intellect, perhaps that Justin genius she had heard about.

"Heh, you think they'd even care about that when they've got someone who can actually fight on their team?" This was the first time since Adam and she had gotten onto Terra Venture that things were actually going Tanya's way. For the longest time, she wished that he hadn't convinced her to use the 'couples' ticket she had won in one of the many lotteries. No one on this stupid spaceship city recognized her talents. There were no offers of singing contracts or stints as a radio dj, no matter what she did. Currently, she was stuck with doing singing telegrams. Only the other day, she had to dance in a hamburger costume for Bulk's birthday.

"But...oh wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes, I do. Just wait until I tell them that you faked your test scores just to get into GSA. Just wait until they learn that their resident 'genius' is actually a brainless cocktail waitress."

Kendrix frowned at this. "Oh, dear, now what can I do? I guess I have no choice. I'll have to let you audition." She pointed to an open door to a rather pointed building. "You can find an appropriate wardrobe in there."

"Great!" exclaimed Tanya as she rushed inside. Ten seconds later, the disguised rocket ship had blasted off and was sending the former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger back to Earth, or at the very least, the nearest inhabited planet.

"Brainless cocktail waitress indeed." Kendrix was glad that she had planted a phony diary in her trailer after noticing that her underwear drawer had been rifled through. She was even gladder that she had gotten out her need to exercise her mind by building that rocket during her free time. She then eyed her favorite stuntman. Well, now that he was free, maybe she'd have a chance. But, as Kendrix stepped into his direction, her 'ghost' device suddenly decided to go haywire. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she howled as she flew into the air. For the next five hours, she was forced to swoop around in the air, appearing and disappearing as the cameras filmed her.


	3. Cam and Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

Sorry for the long delay. I was a bit busy and had a touch of writer's block. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more pairings in this Spring.

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number three. It was requested by cmar (I stuck Trip in there as well just like you asked:) ).

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles.

**Cam and Bridge**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Stupid cadets," Cam mumbled to himself as he worked on yet another repair. The almost middle-aged man paused for a few seconds and looked around the room strewn with various electronic parts. A desperate Cruger had called him in. It seemed his technical expert and her so-called assistant were being held for questioning about some suspicious hackings into top-secret Pentagon files. Of course, they were denying the whole thing, despite the fact that several five star generals had received recipes for buttery toast from Delta Base.

When Cruger had called for someone, anyone, to run the technological side of SPD, Cam could've sworn the blue dog was in tears among all the sparking machinery. So, he did the only thing he could…charge triple the normal cost for his assistance. He had already learned his lesson from all his years of slaving for his cheapskate father.

"Hey there!" came a male voice. Startled, Cam shot up, and whacked his head on the bottom of a console. "Ouch" he exclaimed. "What do you want?" he snapped at the disheveled young man.

"Oh, well I want to learn to play the guitar and I want to read the whole Bathroom Book Series, and I want to learn how to slalom, and I want to get some new talcum powder for my itchy hands, and I want to win at monopoly for once and I want…."

Cam gawked at him. "I mean, why are you here?"

Bridge took a breath and continued. "Well, why are we all here? I mean did we simply develop from apes as some purport, or is there merit in the belief that a higher being is responsible for our presence? Or maybe it's a combination of both. Or maybe…"

"Stop that idiotic babbling!" cried Cam holding his ears. "I just want to know why you came into this room."

"Oh, right," said Bridge a bit sheepishly. "The Commander sent me to see if you need any assistance." Bridge began to pick up some of the loose computer parts.

"Are you kidding? Leave those alone!" Cam knocked the items out of the younger man's hands, causing one of his gloves to fall off as well.

Bridge's face darkened. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY GLOVES!" he shouted as he grabbed up the piece of leather and shoved it back on his hand. The angered Green SPD Ranger charged into Cam and shoved him hard into one of the machines…a machine that even Cam hadn't yet been able to figure out the function of. There was a sudden flash of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes!" Trip hissed to himself as he adjusted a few more dials. "It's almost done!"

"What's almost done?" asked his constant sidekick, Circuit. The blue owl computer thing flew around the large device the green haired being was fussing with. "And aren't you supposed to be training that group of technicians right now? Captain Logan won't be too happy."

"Ah, I took care of that," Trip waved his hand dismissively at Circuit. Surely, Lucas' knowledge of the inner workings of a racecar would tide them over for a day or so. "And this beauty is going to make me the most famous inventor ever. I'm going to be lauded as the greatest Ranger genius of all time….greater than Kendrix of the Galaxy Rangers…greater than Justin of the Turbo Rangers…even greater than Billy of the Mighty Morphin Rangers."

"But Trip," interrupted Circuit, "There's no way you could ever be greater than Billy Cranston. He is a legend among legends. His ingenuity is renowned throughout the universe. Twenty-six intergalactic Universities are named after him. His image is on the currency of several planets. Baskin Robbins named their sixty-eighth flavor…."

"I KNOW all that," growled Trip through gritted teeth. What had possessed him to build a sentient computer in the first…oh right, he had developed a strong interest in the history of Dulcea, the guardian of Phaedos. Well that's the last time he would design technology after the spirit animal of a hot babe in a skimpy bikini. "But this…this beauty will make all he's done pale in comparison. Just a few more adjustments…."

"What is it, Trip?"

Trip turned on last dial then stepped back. "Yes! It is completed! I have invented the first machine to ever…"

BOOOOOOMMMMMMCRAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You numbskull!" cried Cam as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You shoved us into an experimental time machine. How are we going to get back?" How am I going to collect my triple salary from the blue dog?

"Oh wow, are we in another time? Or maybe another dimension even? I mean I knew Kat was inventing something, but this is awesome." Bridge spotted the seething green-haired man. "Oh, maybe we're in a world where everyone dyes their hair funny colors, or maybe we're in a place where all the animals are made up of mechanical parts…oh, but wait, we have a robot dog and all the other animals are still real, so I guess that wouldn't mean that…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Trip as he stared in horror at the smashed machinery. "My invention! My beautiful invention! You ruined five years of work! Now I'll never be the greatest Ranger genius ever." He flopped down at a table and sobbed into his arms.

"Oh, well, it's not like anyone could be greater than me," boasted Cam. "I did come up with all the technology for the Wind Rangers, after all. Father always said I was a super genius." He didn't add that Sensei only said this as a distraction whenever Cam begged to be a Ranger.

Trip looked up at him. "Who cares if your daddy says you're a genius? He was just a stupid guinea pig."

"Hey, I'm a genius, too," claimed Bridge. "Well, I think I am anyway. I mean I invented a computer that can toast anything and I helped rebuild RIC, he's this cybernetic dog and weapon that us SPD Rangers use. And I was the only one who could figure out that Hydrax was behind all those bank robberies. I mean no one else believed me! No one! They all think I'm mad! But I'll show them…I'll show them all!" With that, Bridge began to laugh maniacally.

Trip and Cam gawked at the raving man. "So, do you want to grab some coffee? It'll take some time for me to reprogram one of the time ships without anyone knowing in order to send you two back."

"Sure," replied Cam. "And I can help you rebuild whatever that machine was. I'm good at that kind of stuff." With that, they both exited the room.

"Oh no! Don't think I don't know what you're thinking!" raved Bridge. "I can read your minds you know! I know of your attempt to sell your father to a local pet shop! I know all about your fantasies of killing off two look-alike Red rangers so you can have the Pink Ranger for yourself! I know you have a secret crush on both your formerly evil cousins! I know the sinister purpose of your new invention; it's a…No! Let me go!" shouted Bridge as a team of Time Force soldiers grabbed him and dragged him away.


	4. Zhane and Carlos

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number four. I'm pasting this and story three at the same time, so be sure to read them both, thanks J

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles.

(Thanks to Master Vile ( ) for catching an error I made with the weaponry.)

**Zhane and Carlos**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Zhane whistled happily as he walked through the park, enjoying the fresh air, green trees, the sounds of children playing and the scent of someone barbecuing. But, then again, he would've enjoyed it just as much if it were a simulated park with plastic trees and grass. Anything was better than being shoved into that damned tube for two years. He was grateful to be free, but he was also a bit disturbed. According to his medical records, it should've only taken two months for him to heal, not two years. But then again, Andros had been pretty angry with him for attempting to turn the Megaship into a flying disco harem palace.

WHAP! Zhane stumbled back from the blow to the side of his head. "Let's Rocket!" he cried out as he reflexively morphed into the Silver Ranger.

"Sorry about that!" called Carlos as he ran up to retrieve his ball. "You really should be careful morphing around here," he commented to Zhane as the other man quickly demorphed.

"What for?" asked Zhane. Several cameras flashed. "Oh, right, the secret identity thing." He never understood that silly rule. Andros and he had been well known on KO-35. They never lacked for anything, not money, gifts, or female companionship. But then again, Zordon did seem a bit pissed when he checked up on them a few years before Zhane's accident. He took away their credit cards and announced that any other teams he made would have new rules.

WHAP! Zhane now rubbed the other side of his head. "What the…?" WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP! Zhane staggered under the constant bombardment of soccer balls.

"That's for taking even more attention away from me! That's for stealing Ashley! That's for saying your Stupid Silverizer is better than my Lunar Lance!" Carlos shouted as he kicked ball after ball.

"Are you nuts!" hollered Zhane as he grabbed a ball and flung it back at his angry teammate.

Carlos snorted as the ball landed ineffectually at his feet. "Well, at least I don't have to get even with you for being better than me at….WHAAAAPPPAAAAPPPPAAAAPPPPAAAAPPPPPPAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAPPPP! He fell over as the ball slammed into him over and over and over.

"Never mess with a telekinetic," growled Zhane. "Now you'd better tell me why you're attacking me and not those quantrons over there." He waved his hand to where several of Astronema's soldiers were chasing after the children.

"Why aren't you?" countered Carlos angrily, ignoring the screams from a quantron that was being twisted around and around on a swing by several of the tykes. "Or are you really not the man Ashley thinks you are? Do you like making her think that you're this big strong guy who can lift just about anything while you probably spend the nights wetting your bed?"

"How did you know I…uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Damn Andros for telling them his biggest secret. Just wait until he let them know about the Red ranger's penchant for wearing lingerie and holding tea parties in the Simudeck.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," growled Carlos as a quantron flew over their heads from being tossed around like a football by two boys. "I know all about how you were hanging all over Ashley, showing her special ways to 'move' things."

Zhane looked at the Black Astro Ranger strangely. "What is it with you Earthers and you're need to see an innuendo in everything?"

"Huh?" asked a baffled Carlos. "There's nothing in my end, but if you really swing that way, you should just go meet Andros in the Simudeck around eight p.m. every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Uh, never mind," responded Zhane quickly. "Besides I was only trying to teach her how to move things telekinetically. She said she wanted to impress Andros by showing how well she could 'remove everything' in a matter of seconds."

"And people think I'm stupid?" asked Carlos. "What in God's name makes you think that she can learn that? She's not Kerovian." He ducked as another quantron flew overhead as a little girl launched it off a seesaw.

"Hey, she paid me two hundred dollars, see?" said Zhane holding out the yellow monopoly bills. "I would've told her she could learn to levitate and then shoved her off her Astro glider if it paid."

Carlos' eyes narrowed at this. He'd have a nice long talk with Ashley after this. Perhaps one of her famous hot sauce and cayenne pepper 'teas' would teach the jerk a lesson. "Hey," he whispered conspirationally over the whines of two quantrons who were being used as fake swords by two hyperactive six year old, "if you really want to make money, you should go see Big Louie on Main Street. He'll help you place your money on some sure bets. And even if you lose, it's not like you don't have the money to pay up." He silently wondered which bone the gangster thug would order broken first.

"Really?" cried Zhane enthusiastically. "I'll finally have enough money to pay someone to go out…uh, I mean I have enough to pay for a date." He paused in thought as still another quantron was heard retching from being spun over and over on a merry-go-round. "I wonder how much I'd have to pay that luscious Astronema to let me take off all that leather."

Carlos grimaced at the thought. He'd have to talk to Andros about the Silver Astro Ranger's loyalties. "Wait a second, I thought you were interested in Ashley."

"What makes you think that?" called Zhane as he left to find Carlos' 'friend.'

"Well, Andros said that you looked a bit too cosy with her when you were working together. He also said that I should go on Earth and hunt you down while he comforted Ashley…" That was when it hit Carlos. "Let's Rocket," he growled as he transformed into the Black Astro Ranger and whipped out his Lunar Lance. "Try to steal my girlfriend will he?" Carlos thought as he teleported back to the Megaship. Zhane wasn't the only one who'd be sporting a few broken bones by the end of the day.


	5. Jason and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number five. It was requested by timeforce101.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles.

**Jason and Conner**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Mine, mine, all mine!" chanted Jason to himself as he rechecked everything in the Youth Center for the hundredth time. "My smoothie blender…my pachinko machine…my balance beam…my gym mats… he kissed each item as he named it. Jason just couldn't help himself. His dream of being owner of the premier hangout of Angel Grove's teenagers had finally come true. Sure, it took the bribery of a local Army Colonel to have Ernie redrafted and reassigned to the Amazon.

Jason smirked to himself. No one had even questioned why anyone would recall someone as old and as, well, out of shape as Ernie. Well, no one but Lieutenant Stone. Jason still wasn't happy about having to flee to Florida to avoid the officer's investigations. He had been even less happy when he learned that Stone himself had taken over the Youth Center, made a ton of money, and allowed unbathed monkeys to climb all over the food.

But now, almost ten years and a few more manipulations later, Jason was the owner of the Youth Center. And now all he had to do was open the doors and wait for his first customers.

Bang bang bang…. the glass door reverberated under the pounding.

"Well, someone's a bit eager," said Jason as he headed for the door. He really didn't want to wait the extra half-hour anyway. After all, he thought, the more customers, the more money. He unlocked the door.

And in burst a tall young man who looked to be in his teens. "Oh wow!" exclaimed Conner, "This place looks just like Dr. O. said it would!" He ran around looking at everything.

"Welcome to the newly renovated Angel Grove Juice Bar and Youth Center," Jason stated calmly. "I will take your order when you are ready. Please feel free to sit anywhere." He waved his hand around the tables, one of which had a 'reserved for Power Rangers' sign on it.

"Wow! Dusty mats! Wow! A splintered balance beam! Wow! A punching bag that leaking sand! Wow! A pachinko machine…wait," Conner stopped running around. "What the hell is a pachinko machine?"

"Darned if I know," replied Jason who was setting out all twenty blenders for all the smoothies he knew his customers would be ordering. "Rocky's the only one who ever used it. Hey!" he blurted finally realizing what Conner had been saying. "There's nothing wrong with the equipment. It's all top of the line material."

Conner snorted derisively. "It's not even close to Hayley's Cyber Café back in Reefside. She's got laptops and computer games, and there's even a new section with its own dojo. Dr. O.'s the one who convinced her to have it set up." He looked around and then whispered in Jason's ear. "Don't tell him I said so, but so far no one's signed up for it. I mean who would wants to play Hong Kong Phooey anyway?"

Jason frowned at this. "Well, then you Reefsiders are going to be in poor shape if you ever get attacked by aliens or ….oh wait, what am I thinking? No one would want a crappy town like yours." He turned around and began plugging in all of the blenders. "Besides, why the hell would I want to tell this 'Dr. O.' of yours anything? I don't even know him."

But Conner wasn't listening. Instead he was examining an empty corner of the Youth Center. "Hey!" he said, "know what will go great here? A soccer section. You could have practices and classes, and even games."

"Soccer?" Jason snickered. "You want soccer balls to be flying all over this place where there are glasses and a delicate pachinko machine? What are you, another soccer nut?" He already had enough problems with Adam, Carlos, and Justin constantly kicking balls in front of the building. He currently had a lawsuit against them to pay for all of the windows they had already broken.

"Yeah," continued Conner with a strange gleam in his eyes. "The nets could go here and over there. And we could have tournaments."

"We?" asked Jason incredulously. "I thought you lived in Reefside."

"Nah, not anymore. I decided to move here to be near my hero." Conner sat down with a sigh. "Dr. O. keeps saying over and over again how great he is and how I will never live up to his reputation." His face suddenly broke into tears. "It's not fair! I did everything he told me! I cleaned his hidden lair from top to bottom. I carried all the dangerous chemicals to and from class for him. I gave up being on the high school soccer team. He even made me imitate his voice and tell some former gymnast girlfriend of his to 'take a long swim in the shark infested waters of Florida'."

Jason blanched at this last bit. "Wait, gymnast girlfriend? Florida? No, it can't be. There's no way _he's _a doctor. He couldn't make it on time to his own tonsillectomy when we were in high school."

"So, anyway," continued Conner do you know where I can find this 'testosterone ridden Jason Scott?' Dr. O said that he was the first Red Ranger so I thought I'd…"

"And the best Red Ranger," continued Jason proudly. "Don't forget the best."

"Well, not according to Dr. O.," stated Conner. For some reason, his teacher was in awe of that Cole fellow ever since he had flown into Serpenterra.

"Who the hell is this Dr. O anyway? He knows an awful lot about the Rangers." Jason wasn't too sure he wanted to let this guy know who he was. There just didn't seem to be any lights on in the kid's attic.

"My science teacher and mentor. He's also the Black DinoThunder Ranger." Conner cleared his throat and posed dramatically just as Tommy had taught him. "He is the greatest of the great. He is the most stupendous Ranger to ever walk the Earth. He is the one the only….Tommy Oliver!"

Jason groaned and banged his head on a table "God, I see he hasn't changed a bit." He looked up at Conner. "And let me guess, you're the Red DinoThunder Ranger?"

"Yep," said Conner proudly as he began kicking a soccer ball around the room.

"How the hell did you get that?" cried Jason. "Stop that! Watch out for the….CRASH!…pachinko machine."

"So, anyway," continued Conner, unheedful of the damage. "Do you know who this Jason Scott is?" For some reason, he had never memorized the images on Tommy's video clips.

"Uh, oh yeah, he just went on a world tour," lied Jason. "It seems that most people view _him_ as the best Red Ranger ever and they all want to meet him. He's now in uh…Singapore."

"Really?" cried Conner excitedly. "I'd better get to the airport right away!" He ran out of the building, thankful that he had blackmailed Trent into giving him a ton of money to keep from blabbing to all of Reefside High about him being the evil White DinoThunder Ranger who had destroyed the snack vending machines.

"Thank God, that's over," sighed Jason in relief. Just then, the splintery balance beam fell over onto a dusty mat. This caused Jason to go into a major coughing fit as the first customers entered in.

"Whoa," called Bulk. "I'm surprised at you, Jason. I thought you of all people would have a 'no smoking' policy." With that, he and the rest of the customers turned around and left.

"Wait!" called Jason chasing after them. "It's not what you think! Come back!"


	6. Adam and Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number six. I'm pasting this and story five at the same time, so be sure to read them both, thanks J And Happy Easter/Passover/Spring.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles.

**Adam and Alex**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Jerks," Adam grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground. "Sure, don't bother thanking me!" he called after the Space Rangers who were retreating with Carlos on their shoulders. Adam winced with a grin when they knocked the Black Space Ranger into a low-hanging branch.

Adam looked wistfully at his wrist. After a few minutes of ogling the nude photograph that Tanya had Krazy-glued to it as a reminder of what he would be missing while she was away pursuing her recording career, Adam stared wistfully at his other wrist where his now completely fried morpher was. "Well, that was fun. Too bad I won't be able to morph again."

"Time Force! You're under arrest!"

Adam looked up at the strange device being pointed at him. He then noticed a man standing in front of him wearing a strange white outfit and sunglasses. "Huh? Aren't you a bit old to be playing the Matrix?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Don't try getting out of this one. We know all about your unauthorized morph."

"Morph, what morph?" Adam asked in a panic. He didn't know who this guy was, but he couldn't chance him finding out that he had been a Ranger. He still had his old Green Zeo morpher at home and he didn't want Zordon taking that from him before he got a chance to see if he could morph again with that as well. Maybe he could even tell Rocky and Tanya about the possibility. He even briefly thought about telling Kat, but she would just blab to her boyfriend, and there was no way Adam was going to let Tommy hog the spotlight yet again.

"You just morphed into the Black Dino Ranger. According to historical records, that was not supposed to happen." Alex continued holding his blaster in front of the former Ranger.

"Time Force? Historical Records? What the hell are you talking about?" Adam tried stepping backwards to get some distance from the crazed man.

Alex sighed. "I am a member of Time Force, an organization that monitors and patrols the timeline. And I have come from the year 3001 to arrest you for your crimes against time." He didn't mention that he had just in the year 2001 for other reasons and that he had actually gone three more years back into the past just to mope. There was no need for this guy to know that even his own team didn't want him around. That they'd rather have that loser Wes lead them rather than him with all his knowledge and experience. That Jen would rather have Wes rather than him. Well, he'd show them, he'd show them all!

"Why are you breathing like that?" Adam took another step away from the now heavily breathing and growling man. "Maybe I could help you find your caretaker?" Surely, this was an escaped patient from a mental ward.

Alex quickly regained control of his emotions. "Never mind that. Will you come peacefully? Or do I need to snap the time cuffs on you?"

"Oh, well, I'm not supposed to go off with strangers," Adam responded, his typical shyness returning. "Besides, you didn't say where you wanted to take me."

Alex sighed in frustration. "To the year 3001 to be put on trial for all the damage you have done to the timeline with your morph."

"Oh, yeah that's right and I supposed you have some kind of time machine just behind that bush," scoffed Adam. He kicked the blaster out of Alex's hand and caught it midair. "Now, stop threatening me with this plastic toy or I…"

Booooommmmmccrrrrraaaaaccckkkkkkk Adam jumped back as the bench in front of him exploded. "Uh, that…that's a real blaster. That means…. that…you…."

"Are really from the future?" asked Alex with a smirk. "Time for Time Force!" Nothing happened. "No! I forgot I gave it back to that loser!" He fell to the ground in tears. "My morpher! I want my morpher back!"

Adam awkwardly patting the sobbing man on the back. "You're a Ranger? Then you can understand why I needed to morph again so badly."

"But, according to the historical records, things change because of it." Sniveled Alex.

"Like what?"

"Like uh…like…. three new species of frogs will be discovered, and uh…. marshmallow trees will begin to grow…. and uh plaid will be the fashion trend of the 2470's…. and uh…."

"You've got to be kidding me." Adam was a bit disappointed. He had hoped that he had done something with more of an impact. Tanya was beginning to yawn a lot whenever she came over. She kept claiming it was caused by his blandness.

"Oh, you're right," confessed the former Red Time Force Ranger. "I just happened to see you morph and thought that if I could bring you in then Captain Logan wouldn't be too angry about my failure to help the other Time Force Rangers to defeat Ransik."

"Who?"

"An evil mutant who traveled back in time after killing me."

Adam stared at Alex. "You mean you're dead?"

"Well, actually…."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Walking Zombie! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Adam ran away screaming, the memory of his monster mash nightmare still fresh in his mind.

Alex sighed. Now where would he find a patsy to take the fall…. suddenly it came to him. In another year the Red Rangers were going to morph to defeat Serpenterra. He'd just arrest one of them, hopefully that wannabe Wes, for 'affecting the timeline' and he'd…. "Nooooooooooooooo!" cried Alex as Logan's men suddenly appeared in front of him and dragged him back to their time ship.


	7. Bridge and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number seven. I'm pasting this and story eight at the same time, so be sure to read them both, thanks.

This pairing was requested by Blackie Frogz. I just couldn't think of a good ending. Sorry.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Bridge and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello?" called Bridge tentatively as he entered the SPD laundry room. Noticing that no one was there, he snuck over to a basket of pink clothing. "All right!" he grinned as he pulled off a glove and went to touch one of the under garments. "Yeeeeeeccccchhhhhh!" he screeched not having realized before that the items belonged to Zxazrkazahhcazza, a two-ton cadet with warts on her face and mold on her back.

"Hey, there, can you help me?" asked an almost middle aged man as he tapped the still-shuddering Bridge on the shoulder.

"Whoa!" cried Bridge, yanking the glove back on his hand. He whirled around and glared at the older man with the eighties haircut. "I wasn't doing anything, honest. I…hey!" He noticed the other man was in civilian clothes. "You're not SPD! I'm calling security!"

"Do it, and I'll tell everyone the kind of woman you prefer," Justin sneered as he pointed to the pink clothes. "Besides, I'm here on SPD business. My name is Justin Stewart and I'm here to…"

"No, no, let me guess," interrupted Bridge. He closed his eyes and reached into Justin's mind. "You're here because you're feeling guilty about constantly trying to jab some guy named Carlos through the heart with a stake to make sure he's still not a…no, no…that's not it. Let's see. Oh, you're here to ask one of our girls to marry you because your previous marriages to these…uh, Kat and Cassie ended when they each found out you hadn't inherited Zordon's vast Eltarian fortune…No, that's not it. Ok. Yes! You're here because you want to prove that you're not as annoying as the stupid guy standing in front of you…hey!"

"Are you quite finished?" queried Justin, the fact that his mind had just been read not even registering with him. "I'd better find your commander or Red Ranger or someone of more importance here."

Bridge lowered his head. "Oh well, I guess that rules me out seeing as how I got demoted to Blue Ranger, and…." He burst into tears. "Why? Why'd they take my lovely green from me? What did I do wroing? Just because I tried to pet Cruger that one time…"

"You're Blue?" asked Justin.

"Uh, huh," sniffed Bridge as he wiped his eyes on a moldy pink brassiere.

"Well, I don't see how an idiot like you got such a privileged color. But, someone with your importance should be able to hire me."

"Hire you?" Asked Bridge in confusion. "That's not my…hey! I'm not an idiot." He just acted that way to keep alien scientists from kidnapping him to dissect his brain for toaster modifications.

"Yeah," said Justin as he leaned on a dryer. "I heard you need a new Ranger."

"You did?" Bridge scowled in suspicion. There hadn't been any advertisements. He and the other Rangers had simple been told to keep an eye on the other cadets. Whoever came up with the best bribes would get the position of Green SPD Ranger. So far a Klingon was in the lead with his offer of trilithium crystals and a pilfered Vulcan starship. "Where'd you hear that?"

Justin said nothing, but held out a newspaper and pointed to an advertisement.

"Ranger wanted," Bridge read out loud. "Must be able to put out forest fires and keep talking bears from stealing pic-a-nic baskets" He tossed the paper over his shoulder. "And you call _me_ an idiot?"

"Nevertheless, you still need a Ranger," Justin leaned on a washer this time. "And I'm just the man for the job. I've got experience you know."

"As what?" questioned Bridge. "A pain in the ass? Sorry, but Sky still has that position."

Justin blinked at that. "Oh, I thought he was with that blonde girl."

"Huh?" asked Bridge. "Nah, he decided that Syd wasn't good enough for a Red Ranger like him. So, he broke up with her and then tried to woo Isinia away from Cruger." Bridge shook his head at the thought of his power hungry friend in a full body cast. Never get on the bad side of girl with a literally iron fist…or a rabid dog alien.

"Fine, look where do I apply for the Ranger position?"

"Well, I guess you would have to talk to the Commander." Bridge eyed Justin speculatively. "But there may be a problem with your age."

"No fair!" cried Justin as he pounded his fist on the washer. "Everyone _still_ thinks I'm too young to be a Ranger!" He had spent much of his time as a Turbo Ranger tossing out the teddy bears, pacifiers, and rattles his teammates kept leaving in his Mountain Blaster Zord.

Bridge was even more confused. "But, but, you're way older than us. I mean you're more ancient than Cruger. You could break a hip or something and we don't have any Medicare coverage. Oh, wait. Maybe you stole an aging ray from some mad scientists. Or maybe you're just a kid with old man makeup, or maybe…"

Justin groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "God, will you just shut up? No wonder you lost a Ranger. All that yapping must've driven him away." Justin walked to the door. "No way I'd want to be on a team with you. Being Green Ranger just wouldn't be worth the torture. Now, if Blue were still available."

Suddenly, Bridge wasn't confused anymore. "You want to be Blue? I want to be Green. I think we could arrange something here." He led Justin out of the room. "Surely, Cruger won't mind footing the bill for your Metamucil and Polident."

"I'm _not _that old!" snapped Justin as he followed Bridge out.


	8. Kendrix and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

I am going to extend my offer to do requests until the end of April. Please check the pairings I already did in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet." Please just one request per person. Once again I will be alternating these with the pairings I randomly select.

This is story number eight. I also just put in story seven, so check that out as well, thanks.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Kendrix and Justin**

**By  
Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ahhh! This is the life," sighed Kendrix as she rested against a fluffy white cloud. Well, not life actually, seeing as how she was deader than Leo's sense of romance. Honestly, even 'accidentally' walking into his room while in a see-through teddy didn't give him the hint…especially considering that his room was on the other side of the base from hers.

It had take a bit of getting used to the fact that she had been blown to a million pieces. But, some therapy with the late Sigmund Freud and a few nights of haunting that idiotic Cassie's dreams make Kendrix feel more positive about living impaired.

Now, she could see all the benefits. No more dealing with a jungle girl for a roommate. No more having to morph and fight evil aliens. No more having to live up to the genius Ranger reputation. If Kai had bragged just once more that all of the past Ranger geniuses had been blue, well, his next cooked chicken would have been stuffing him where it hurt most. Kendrix shook all those negative thoughts from her head as she mentally planned her next 'ghostly' visit to the male Rangers' shower room.

"Wow! Oh wow! This is so awesome!" cried an enthusiastic voice. "I'm flying! Whoohoo! Look at all those clouds! I'm on clouds! Whoohoo!"

Kendrix cracked open an eye. "Pardon me, but you're on my…" she blinked as she recognized the overexcited young ghost. "You, you're Justin the… the…"

"Blue Turbo Ranger?" finished Justin. "Yep, that's me, err…that was me. Oh, I can't believe this," he continued to blather. "I"m going to bounce on all these clouds!" With that, he began to jump around the clouds over and over again in a circular path.

Kendrix groaned. "Will you stop that!" she screamed. "God, you're annoying. Which Ranger did you drive insane enough to kill you, anyway?"

Justin paused in thought. "Well, Tommy threatened to call on his old Dragonzord one more time just to stomp on me. And Tanya once tried to tie me up and use me for batting practice. And Kat kept sitting on me, thinking she was fat enough to crush me, and…oh wait, none of them killed me."

"Well then, how did you get here? You're even younger than I."

Justin blushed. "Uh, you really don't want to know."

"No, I don't," admitted Kendrix. "But if it will keep you from jumping around like a drunken maniac…."

Justin blushed even deeper. "Well, I was in Storm Blaster when it finally realized that it had a thing for Lightning Cruiser. And…uh…let's just say being in a sentient car when it's…uh…getting it on with another sentient car can be very deadly."

Kendrix blinked at this. "You mean… never mind. I really don't need such images in my mind. Now," she leaned back and closed her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'm going to lay back and relish the fact that I beat at least one Blue Ranger in the brains department."

"Well, I don't think Billy would agree with that…"

"Wrong Blue Ranger, Dork Boy," murmured Kendrix.

"Ok, I…hey!" exclaimed Justin as he finally realized something. "How'd you know I was a Ranger? Did Zordon blab? I tell you some intergalactic beings can dish out the rules, but they sure can't follow them."

"No," groaned Kendrix. "I was the Pink Galactic Ranger."

"Oh, the pretty and useless one of the team." Despite the constant poundings by Kat, Cassie and even Kim after she came back to Angel Grove to marry her secret lover, Bulk, Justin still hadn't gotten ride of that notion.

"No," growled Kendrix fiercely, "the genius of the team." Again she closed her eyes in hopes the jerk would go away.

Justin snorted derisively. "As if any girl could be genius. Did you know that I skipped two grades and that I invented the Turbo Navigator?"

"Did you know that I've researched a hundred ways to kill annoying pests like you?"

Justin began to bounce around the clouds again. "But, you can't! You can't" he chanted. "I'm already dead…six feet under…Whoohoo! Look at this…a triple backwards somersault! And guess what? I've decided to stay by you for all eternity so you can see a real Ranger genius at work!" He continued bouncing and flipping around. "I'm gonna…" Whooosssh! He fell through a rift between clouds.

"Oh, thank God," sighed Kendrix.

"I'm ok!" Justin called from a few thousand feet below. "I'll be right back up!"

"And I won't be here," mumbled Kendrix. With that, she snuck away in search of Zordon. Perhaps he had an 'in' enough with God to allow her to come back to life. Even life on Mirinoi with technologically backwards jungle people was far mare appealing than this.


	9. Kat and Karone

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Don't get mad if I make fun of your favorite character. It's all in good fun.

(Yeah, this disclaimer is shorter because I am sending this from my school computer and it doesn't have my usual disclaimer on it.)

This is story number 9. It was requested by Jessica01

Was Astronema's pet called Squidley? I can't remember.

**Kat and Karone**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Mreow." Kat stretched lazily. Her Mistress and Master had gone off on yet another honeymoon, leaving her in charge of the throne room. So far, she had sharpened her claws on the back of Zedd's throne, hacked a few hairballs into Rita's spare headdress, and chewed up her favorite toy (who knew Squatt's heat was actually made of rubber?) Now, she was getting just a bit bored.

"Calling Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," came a voice from the other side of the room. The image of a girl, slightly younger than Kat, magically appeared. "Your attention is required on a matter of great urgency." Astronema kept looking around, not even noticing the white cat on the floor. "I order you to respond this instant!" She demanded angrily. The last time she couldn't get message through for Dark Spectre, she was forced to scrub all of his crevices out with her toothbrush.

"Oh, goody! Company!" thought Kat eagerly as she got up to approach the apparition. "Maybe we could even become bestest friends and then we…REEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" she screeched a second later as her tail got caught beneath the leg of the just-scratched throne.

"Geez, you two," sneered Astronema in disgust. I know you're both in…ecch…love. But could you please save that stuff for your bed chamber?" She felt a bit nauseous at the thought.

Kat, having extricated herself, ran to the communications panel and hit a button. "Hello, Lord Zedd and Mistress Rita aren't here at the moment. May a take a message?"

But all Astronema heard was meowing. "Aww, aren't you such a smart little kitty, pretending you can talk." She narrowed her eyes. You've got one minute to get off that panel or I'll beam you here and feed you to my pet, Squidley."

"Yeah, and I'll beam you here and shred that stupid blue hair off with my claws," thought Kat as she quickly changed back to her human form. "Sorry about that," she said with false sincerity. "Lord Zedd and Mistress Rita are not here at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Who are you?" asked Astronema suspiciously. "How do I know you're not a spy?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "No, I just happen to have managed to get myself onto the moon and turn myself into a cat using my own human powers. Mistress Rita had nothing to do with it whatsoever."

"Well…ok," responded Astronema hesitantly. She leaned forward a bit. "So, what's your title, anyway?"

"Pardon?" asked Kat. "My name's Kat."

"Well, that's original," snorted Astronema. "But, I mean what are you? A duchess? A baroness? What?"

"I'm just a girl," replied Kat in confusion at the silly question. "Who are you, anyway?"

Astronema guffawed at this. "You're kidding. Those two grabbed an average girl? I can't believe Dark Spectre even wants to deal with them." She straightened herself. I happen to be Astronema, Princess of the Universe. I'm surprised you didn't know that." She made a note to toss her publicist to Squidley.

"Wow, who crowned that swelled head?" thought Kat.

"And, when I turn eighteen, I will marry Dark Spectre and become Queen of the Universe."

"Ooh!" Kat's interest was piqued. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. You know, have a sleepover, paint toenails, and compare boyfriends." Soon, very soon, she would have Tommy for her own. She had already sent letters to several gymnastic coaches about Kim's talents.

"Ooh!" echoed Astronema in an excited tone. "Do you rally think so?" She hated admitting it, but Ecliptor just didn't do well with pedicures and girl talk. She had to have her little toe grafted back on after his last attempt. "Maybe we could do each other's hair too."

"Uh, let's not go _that_ far," mumbled Kat, looking askance at Astronema's blue beaded tresses. "I don't need to look like a blueberry."

Astronema frowned at that. "Maybe we could even have flea dips together," she snapped. "As if I'd waste time hanging with a commoner like you."

"Hey!" cried Kat. "I don't have fleas. I'll have you know Lord Zedd spends two hours combing me every evening." She decided not to mention that half that time, she was in her human form. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Who'd want to hear about some guy with a dorky name like 'Dark Spectre?' He's probably cover with zits."

"No, he's not! He's the most handsome evil being ever," sighed Astronema. "See?" She held up a photo of the rock-like being.

"Yecch!" blurted out Kat. "Acne nothing, this guy needs major sandblasting. He's got a face that not even a mother could love." She looked in disbelief at the other girl. "Seriously, you should get your eyes checked."

Astronema broke into tears. "Don't you think I know he's hideous? Don't you think I know he's a living volcano? Thanks a lot for breaking years of convincing myself otherwise."

Kat was a bit perturbed. "Well, why do you want to marry him?"

"I was told I'd lose my pension and medical benefits if I'm not married to the head of all evil by the time I'm eighteen," sniffed Astronema.

"And who told you that?" queried Kat, already knowing the answer.

"Dark Spectre, of course," responded Astronema. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Oh, you mean…"

"All men are the same. No matter what their species."

"That creep," snarled Astronema. "Oh, well, I'll just have to stick a gigantic bag over his head during the honeymoon."

"WHAT?" cried Kat. "But I thought…"

Astronema snorted. "Hey, I won't give up getting to be Queen of the Universe for anything. But, enough about me; what about you? Do you have a boyfriend, too?"

"Well, not yet," Kat admitted, showing Astronema a photo of Tommy. "He's got the sickeningly cute Pink Ranger for a girlfriend. But, I'm working on getting rid of her."

"Ooh, I love breaking up true love," sighed Astronema. "Hey, have you ever considered forging a letter to make him think she doesn't love her anymore?"

"No." Kat was quite intrigued. "Tell me more."

And the two evil girls spent the next few hours planning not only Tommy and Kim's breakup, but also the breakup of every happy couple they knew. And Zedd and Rita never did receive that vital message from Dark Spectre; one that would have given them advanced warning of the Machine Empire's plan to come to Earth and foolproof plans to destroy them before they came.


	10. Zack and Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This story number ten.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Zack and Sky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Zack showed up at New Tech Park filled with excitement. Finally, he was going to get to teach his famous Hip Hop Kiddo to another generation of youngsters. Never mind that all of the Angel Grove, Stone Canyon, Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, Turtle Cove, Silver Hills, Briarwood, and Mariner Bay brats had dismissed it as out of date and hokey (among other less than nice comments).

Zack was positive that the little New Techians would love learning the greatest dance ever invented by a Ranger.

"Ok, kids!" he called to the children on the playground. "Who wants to learn the coolest moves ever?" With that, he began dancing.

Everything grew quiet as parents and children alike stared at him.

"All right!" Zack grinned to himself as he hopped around. "I'll finally get some respect."

Then the horrified parents grabbed their horrified children and pulled them off the playground, all the time mumbling things about escaped lunatics and needing to report this to the neighborhood association.

"Awwwwww," complained Zack dejectedly. Then he noticed one little boy sitting on a bench and reading. "All right!" He headed towards him.

"Forget it," said the six-year old as he turned a page, "I don't have time for silly antics." Sky continued to work on rememorizing his elementary school's rules and regulations. He had begged the vice principal for the teacher's manual. When that hadn't worked, he just shoved the old broad away with his shield and then signed up for two weeks detention for breaking the rules.

"Awwww, that's cute, pretending you can read that complicated manual by yourself."

Sky glared at the middle-aged man. "Rule four," he mumbled to himself, "students are to show respect to staff and visitors and each other at all times. Hmmmm…. that doesn't include bizarre adults in a public park though." With that, he activated his shield and shoved it against Zack.

"Yeeeoowwwch!" cried Zack as his tumbled down a small hill before landing at the bottom. "My foot!" he shouted as he got up and began hopping around. "My career is over!"

"Hooray, I've saved the world from a tenth rate dancer," murmured the boy as he closed his eyes to recite even more rules to himself.

"I'm not a tenth rate dancer," whined Zack. "I won that contest in the Youth Center back in 'ninety four. Angela was constantly turned on by my moves. And I got a Master's in 'Cool Hip Hop Dancing' from that online University."

Sky looked up at this. "Uh, ok, an online degree for dancing. Even I wouldn't fall for something as lame as that. What'd you do for your thesis? Email in your dance steps?"

Zack looked at him incredulously. "Of course not, I posted a visual recording to them. You're a strange kid, knowing all those big words."

"Oh, well, that's because my dad hired the former Blue Ranger to tutor me in preschool so I could help him memorize all the SPD rules and regulations. He's the Red Ranger you know. I'm going to be just like him one day," Sky said proudly.

"How cute, pretending that Daddy is a…."

Sky glanced at Zack's black t-shirt and shorts. "Mr. Cranston did warn me to watch out for the former Black Ranger who had an 'incurable need to exhibit his annoyingly horrendous dance moves in public outdoor venues.' But, I suppose there could be more than one nut job of that sort. No way could you have been a Black Ranger."

"That does it," snarled Zack, who was getting just a bit annoyed with the smart-assed kid. He pulled out his old morpher. "It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttt… the morpher shook in his hand and smoke came out.

"Damn, I should've known something was up when Adam offered this back to me free of charge. Not that it matters since I'm seeing his wife on the side anyway. Those Yellow Rangers sure are fine. Especially, Tanya."

"That's nice…except Adam married Aisha. Mr. Cranston told me."

Zack smacked himself on the forehead. "I knew I should've at least read the wedding invitation before throwing it away. I'm always getting the Yellow Rangers mixed up." He mentally made a note to dump Tanya and start going after Aisha.

"What an idiot," Sky grumbled as he turned another page. "Now, go away, I'm busy here."

"Hey," blurted out Zack as he noticed someone approaching. "Did you say you are a stickler for rules?"

"Sure, just like my dad," replied Sky with disinterest, not peeling his eyes from what he was reading.

"And would you say that he would have a rule about you sitting in a park while the sun is going down?"

Sky frowned and glanced at his watch. "Oh, shit! I was supposed to be home by now! Thanks a lot for messing me up!" He began to gather up all of his books.

"And wouldn't there also be a rule about not talking to strange men who like teaching kids to dance in parks…."

"…and like pretending they are former Black Rangers. Hmmmm….yeah, I guess so, I'll have to think of a good punish…..Yeeeeppp!" he squawked as he was grabbed by the back of his collar. "Dad!" he gasped, looking up at the morphed SPD Red Ranger. "I was just on my way home when this guy began bugging me to do some stupid dance moves. Honest, I wasn't wasting time reading more rules. Dad! I can walk myself. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" pleaded Sky as he was carried out of the park.

"Hehehehehe, just what that little smartass deserved." Fwoooooop! His Black Morphin' uniform finally formed around him. "Oh, well, that was useful. But then again." He began dancing again, ignoring the pain in his foot and calling out, "Hey! How would you kids like to learn cool dance moves from a Power Ranger?" He continued to dance, oblivious to the fact that all the kids were now home sleeping, until several cops came and dragged him away.


	11. Jason and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This story number eleven. It was requested by my friend, Joan. Oh, and happy birthday to Dagmar J

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Jason and Kat**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Home at last," sighed Jason as he plopped onto his bed. He had been extremely lucky to get his old room back after having moved out and then back twice already; once to go to that boring peace conference and one after running off with Emily to live in that commune with her old motorcycle buddies. Well, that ended two weeks later when Jason's mind finally shook off the final effects of losing the Gold Ranger powers and he came to his senses.

Now, he was home again after his harrowing experience in Muiranthias. Dad had wanted to rent out Jason's bedroom and make him live in the shed in the yard. But Mom had overruled him with the help of a strongly wielded mop. She had even gone so far as to redecorate the room in a dinosaur theme. Granted, everything was covered with Barney and Baby Bop stuff, but she meant well.

"Whump!" His door flew open and in charged Kat. "It was you!" she cried accusingly. Oh, cute room. My three-year old cousin has the same blankie."

"Kat!" yelped Jason jumping off the bed, "What are you doing here? And since when do you come barging into my room? I could have been changing."

"Pfffffft" said Kat dismissively. "It's not like we girls haven't spied on you guys like a million times in the locker room." It was astonishing what Zordon would let the female rangers use the viewing globe for in trade for having his head polished once a week.. She sat on a desk chair. "I just came because I really had to see you in order to…"

Jason's eyes lit up. "To finally admit you love me and not Tommy? Yes! Finally! I knew you couldn't resist my charms, my looks, my muscles!" He leaned in close to Kat…and received a smack in his face.

"Forget it, Buster," growled Kat. "Tommy's always going to be my special Falcy-Walcy."

"Awwwww," moaned Jason as he sat back on his bed. "Tommy get everything."

Kt glared at him. I was saying that I came here in order to thank you for getting Kim out of his life."

"Huh?" asked Jason in confusion.

This time, Kat was the one who leaned forward. "So, how long have you two been together? Did you help her write that letter? I knew a guy had to have written it. It was just so insensitive and mean."

Jason picked up a pillow and threw it at Kat to shut her up. "What the hell are you blabbing about? I'm not dating Kim. I just met her at the airport when we both came back to Angel Grove.

"Oh, really? So, you both immediately decided to go scuba diving in those tight suits instead of calling us to let use know you're back in town. Yeah, don't tell me that's not suspicious. So, what kind of underwear does she wear? I need to know what turns Tommy on.

"Ewww, I don't know." Jason was getting just a bit creeped out by this conversation. "It's not like I haven't seen you all in tight spandex like a thousand time already. Besides, I've also gone scuba diving with Trini and Zack and I'm certainly not going out with either of them." He decided not to mention the love note he had received just before leaving the Peace Conference. He hoped that Zack had just been kidding as usual.

"Sure, deny it all," said Kat, grinning as if she had eaten a canary. "But, there were sparks between you two earlier. You both attacked us as a well-oiled unit."

"We were under a spell!" exclaimed Jason in frustration.. "We…. wait jus a damn second. I know what this is really about. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"See what?" asked Kat disrupted from her daydreams about a certain multicolored Ranger and whipped cream.

Jason got up again and began to pace. "That you're just trying to throw suspicion off yourself. I bet Tommy and Kim are talking right now and he's finding out that she never sent him that letter you forged. I bet she's finding out that all his phone calls never reached her because a certain agile kitty cat keeps climbing the telephone pole in front of his house and messing up the wires."

Kat stuck her foot out and tripped Jason as he passed by her again, causing him to stumble. "How in God's name did Zordon ever let a lunatic like you lead the team? No wonder he handed the reins over to Tommy."

At that, Jason threw himself on his bed in tears. "Why? Why'd he do that? Why'd he give that show off my leadership spot? Didn't I look good enough posing as I yelled "It's morphing time?"

"Tommy looks good in any pose," sighed Kat, drool coming out of her mouth.

"That does it!" cried Jason as he pulled out his old Dino morpher. Let Zordon get mad at him. He had more than enough black mail video of what the old geezer did with Alpha when he thought no one was watching.

"Oh yeah?" countered Kat as she whipped her Turbo morpher out. Zordon was probably too busy getting settled back on Eltar to care, and Dimitria had never told them that she had wanted them to follow the rules. So, Kat figured that she could just claim ignorance.

A few seconds later, Jason's neighbors were treated to the sounds of furniture crashing and then to the sight of the original Red Ranger tossing the Pink Turbo Ranger out the front door.

"Fine!" called Kat as she demorphed. "Have it your way." With that, she turned herself into a cat, ran up the telephone pole and opened the box in order to mess up the wires. Good thing she never let on that she could still change like that.

"Hello, Kim?" Jason began over the phone. "Are we still on for Saturday? I can't wait to see you in the scuba outfit again." Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt went the receiver. "Hello? Hello?"


	12. Bridge and Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twelve. I'm pasting this and story thirteen at the same time, so be sure to read them both, thanks.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Bridge and Sky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Bridge sighed as he looked around the large campus. It was only his first day there, and already the eight year old was feeling a bit confused. The only good thing that had happened so far was getting the leather gloves from the funny kitty lady. Now, he didn't have to feel the emotions of the doggie guy who kept yelling at him that morning. How was Bridge to know he didn't care to respond to 'here, doggy, nice doggy'? Too bad the kitty lady hadn't thought to include some powder for his already chafing hands.

Whump! Bridge had been so busy trying to scratch his hands without taking off his gloves that he didn't see the taller boy until they slammed into each other.

"Watch it!" snarled Sky as he looked up from his book. "You almost made me lose my place." He was not in a good mood…well; he was never in a good mood, so actually he was in a worse mood. There were so many new twerpy cadets that Commander Cruger had actually denied his request to have his room to himself again. Him, the future Red Ranger, denied his privacy. Well, at least the Commander would be sensible enough not to stick him with one of those little idiots…like the one staring at him right now.

Bridge began to stammer. "You…you…you're…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," sighed the eleven-year old. "I'm the son of the greatest Red Ranger ever. I'm Sky the future Red Ranger." He smirked inside. Finally, someone who knew how great he was.

"I was just going to say that you're the first person I ever met to show no emotions." Bridge held out his now ungloved hand as he scratched furiously at it. "I didn't think that was humanly possible."

"Huh?"

"You don't look like Jason Scott at all. Were you adopted? Oh wait, some people think Tommy Oliver was the greatest Red Ranger…hmmm, but there's no resemblance there either. And how do you know you're the next…oh, I get it. You can tell the future! What a great power to have. I'm stuck with feeling everyone's auras and emotions. You don't know what a headache that is, especially when the person next to me is showing that he's angry or annoyed…yeah, just like that," Bridge concluded as he pointed to Sky's scowling face.

"Stop that stupid yapping," growled Sky. "My dad was a far better Ranger than either of those two losers. And I'm going to be the next…"

ZAAAAAAAAAAPPPP! "Yeowwww!" The older boy jumped and then swung around at his attacker, his bottom now smoking. He gaped at what he saw. "What the hell are you?"

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Bridge. "How do you get your head to float like that? Do you have a string attached? Are there propellers in your ears? Did you swallow a ton of helium? Did you…" ZAAAAAAAAPPP! "Yeeeowww!" His bottom was now smoking like Sky's.

"You really do yap too much," grumbled Zordon. He then glared angrily at Sky. "And you! If you dare to call Jason or Tommy losers again, well, you won't like the results."

Sky glared at him. "Oh, and I'm supposed to listen to a floating head? If I want to say my Dad's the best Red Ranger and the others are losers, then I'll say it. So there."

Zordon's face turned red with fury. "Fine then, I just hope that in the future you don't feel too 'blue' about this." With that, Zordon disappeared. But not before sending a mental message to a certain SPD commander about Sky's poor leadership skills, to be repeated everyday for the next ten years.

"Who the hell was that?" scowled Sky.

"Beats me, I mean I know I heard of him but, I just don't remember where." Bridge picked up his suitcase. "Well, it was nice to meet you, I guess. I really have to get back to looking for my room. I wonder what my new roommate will be like. I hope he likes buttery toast and bathroom books and animal balloons." He looked at Sky, "I hope he's emotionless like you. I really don't want to be kept up at night."

"Yeah, well, I've got to move the stuff aside in my room for a new roommate," groused Sky. "And he'd better be way more normal than you. Maybe I'll get one of the older kids. Yeah, someone with my maturity."

Bridge closed his eyes. "Well, good luck with that. All I know is that his name has something to do with the atmosphere. What was it now? Cloud? No. Precipitation? No. Rainbow? No. Tornado? No. Drizzle? No. Sky? Yeah, that's it!" He looked at Sky. "Well, I'd better go find this Sky kid." He held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you, uh…"

"Drizzle," mumbled Sky as he shook Bridge's hand before running off to find Cruger in order to beg for a change of roommates.

"And I always thought I had a strange name," sighed Bridge as he stared at Sky's retreating form. "I guess I'll just have to be his buddy from now on."

AN: Yeah, I just had to put Zordon in this one. I love sticking him into my stories every so often. It's just too irresistible to make fun of the big floating head.


	13. Sky and Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirteen. It was requested by AngelMouse.

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Sky and Zhane**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"This'll show those jerks!" sniffled Sky as he stepped out of the time portal with a knapsack on his back. "They'll be sorry they made that long haired freak the Red Ranger over me!" He couldn't have believed his luck when he stumbled upon the time machine Boom had been building. It seemed Kat's assistant had plans to visit Ninjor during the pre-Mighty Morphin Power Ranger days in order to convince him to make an orange coin. So, Sky simply packed his rulebooks and ran away to the past. He just wasn't sure where or when he was since he had to guess at how to set the crazy contraption.

"Now, to find a local recruiter and join up!" There was no way Sky was going to go without his precious rules-filled days.

"You're not going to find anything like that here," came a voice from the ground. "And who'd want a baby like you anyway?"

Sky looked down and for the first time, noticed the young light blond haired man lying against a tree. "What do you mean by that? Where am I, anyway?"

"KO35," replied Zhane with a bored yawn. "My home planet. God, I can't believe I come from this boring place."

"Oh, well, uh take me to your leader."

"Oh, that's sooooo original," sneered Zhane as he stood up. "Well, at least I can kill a few minutes talking to you. It may make the day drag just a little slower."

Sky adjusted his knapsack. "No time to waste on such trivialities. Where can I find your local military recruiter?"

Zhane snickered at this. "You're kidding, right? Where the hell would we get an army? There are only thirty people here! God, I can't believe I actually agreed to come back here. I could be back on the Megaship flirting with Ashley and getting Andros' blood pressure up."

"Well why'd you come back here for if you didn't want to?"

"They promised they make me non-explodable roses," mumbled Zhane with embarrassment.

"I don't think I even want to know," sighed Sky. Something then occurred to him. "Wait just a damned second….'Megaship?'…'Ashley?'…'Andros?' I've heard those words before. " His eyes lit up. "Astro Rangers! They were Astro Rangers! But that means that you…nah, no way. Sorry, my mistake."

"Hey! I am so a Ranger," said Zhane in an offended tone. "I'm Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger."

Sky studied the other man for a second. "Ah, now I remember. I read about you in the logs. There was something about you being a maschocist in there."

"Sheesh, fall in love with a leather-clad villainess and you get a reputation you just can't shake." Zhane sighed. "I wonder what she's doing now?"

"Probably trying to kill your teammates while you hide here and drool over their murderess," replied Sky.

"Hey, I'm not hiding!" exclaimed Zhane. "My people need me here to protect them."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," said Sky. "You're doing a great job protecting that tree."

Zhane glared at him. "Well, at least I'm not running away and sobbing about someone else being a Red Ranger." He then kicked Sky in the shin, causing the taller man to topple over. And for your information, only _I _can call Andros a longhaired freak. I don't see how you could even think you could be any kind of Ranger at all. How'd you even get on the team?" Zhane suddenly paled. "He replaced me, already? That louse! I thought he was my best friend!" With that, Zhane flopped on the ground next to Sky and began to sob.

"I wasn't talking about Andros, you idiot! Haven't you even noticed the Time portal over there?" shouted Sky as he rubbed his sore leg. "Jack stole my Red Ranger powers! I should've just put him into that card…but oh, no Commander Cruger wouldn't let me. He let that thief go free and take _my _place as Red Ranger. Well, I'm showing them."

"Oh yeah, you're really showing them," commented Zhane as he stood up, drying his eyes. "I bet they're having a party and this Jack guy is getting all the female Rangers." He leaned closer to Sky. "You do know that Red Rangers have a tendency to end up with the Pink Rangers, well except for Andros, but that guy's always been a bit odd…..OOOOOOOFFFF!" He fell over from the force of Sky's shield.

"No way is Syd going to end up with Dreadlock Boy!" exclaimed Sky as he headed back to the portal. "Besides, I'd rather go back and be the Pink Ranger rather than stay with a lunatic like you!" With that, Sky dived back into the portal.

"Wow, what a cool power," said Zhane. "But not as cool as mine." With that, he lowered Kinwon down from the tree tops with a wave of his hand and tore off his gag. "Now, how much did you say I was going to get for protecting you losers?"

AN: Hey, I think I like doing these author notes! Uh, thanks to all who have read my stories. I apologize for having Sky three times in the past four stories. But, that's just how it came out. I just love making the Rangers cry. It just makes them seem even more idiotic J. I know this and the previous story are a bit short, but I think I've been trying to put too much into each story, which may be one reason I haven't been writing as much. Ok, I'll shut up, have a nice day :)


	14. Kim and Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number fourteen. (Thanks for the correction, cmar, I am resubmitting this).

Extra points to anyone who knows from where I'm getting my story titles (When Rangers Meet, More of When Rangers Meet, and Headquarter Where Rangers Meet).

**Kim and Bridge**

**By  
Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Like, what a cute baby you are!" cooed Kim as she looked into the crib. She couldn't believe her luck in landing such a high paying job. Ever since she got booted from the gymnastics team and black balled from all coaching and teaching positions, she had to survive by taking on side jobs like this. How was she to know that Tommy had a vengeful streak and friends in high places? The fact that Bridge's mom was more than willing to pay quintuple the going rate was a bonus.

"Gaaboo," squealed the baby. "Please don't touch me you overemotional nutcase," he thought.

Kim picked him up. "Awww, how sweet! Are you a good boy? Yes you are." She began to rock him. "I'll tell you stories. Do you like Hansel and Gretel? Or Rumplestiltskin? That's a particular favorite of mine." Especially since she had recently sold her grandmother's antique spinning wheel on Ebay for a hefty sum.

"Whaaaahhaaahhhhaaaaa!" cried Bridge as he squirmed uncomfortably in the sickening sweetness that flew over him in waves. He could already feel the cavities developing in his still undeveloped teeth.

"Aw, what's wrong?" cooed Kim. "You don't want either of those stories? Well, I don't know any others. I certainly don't know any where handsome princes and white knights rescue their princesses. No, I don't because they're all just conceited jerks!"

Bridge stopped crying in shock as Kim's feelings went sour. "Dadadada?" he asked tentatively. Wow, this woman was going to drive him nuts. He began to look around for something, anything that would get her to put him down.

"Dada?" sobbed Kim. "Tommy could have been a great dada. Oh, why did I ever write that stupid letter? Why did I let Coach Gunther talk me into it? Just because he had a mansion…and a yacht…and servants…" She trailed off, lost in thought. "Why didn't he marry me like he promised? Why did he run off just because Tommy came down and chased him around the compound in his stupid race car?" She cried even harder.

"Abbbaaa?" asked Bridge. "You can actually write? Wow, you're not as air headed as I thought." The sorrow now pouring into him was quite uncomfortable. He began to cry along with Kim.

It took Kim ten minutes to realize that the baby was crying also. She stopped her wailing and looked at him. "Oh, no, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" She grabbed Bridge's bottle and tried to feed him.

"Ptttuiiii!" spat Bridge. He hated baby formula. When were those idiots going to give him some buttery toast like his doddering old great grandfather did after blending up his own breakfast?

Kim watched as the still crying baby fluttered his fingers. "What does that mean?" She exclaimed. "Oh, I must calm you down!" She stood there, thinking for a minute. "Oh, maybe you're wet!"

"Baaaahaaaawwwwaaaaaaawwwwaaaaahhhhh!" Why did he drink all that apple juice that morning? The last thing he needed was more physical contact with this fruitcake. His nerves were already on edge.

Five minutes later, Kim had changed the baby and sat in a rocking chair with him in her arms. She was a bit perturbed because Bridge had begun to cry even harder.

"Maybe some singing will help you sleep." Kim began to rock the chair. Then she began to sing: "Down the road, we never know what life may have in store….." She continued to sing as Bridge continued to struggle. "Do you like it? I wrote it for Tommy while we were dating." She frowned suddenly. "And I wrote _this_ afterwards: Down the road I drove my car and ran you with it over and over…" By the end of the song, she was angrily rocking the chair as fast and roughly as possible, having forgotten the baby in her arms.

"Waaaaahaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaawwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhaawaaaaaa aaaaaaahhaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaawaaaaaaaahhhaaaahaaahha!" This time, Bridge was screaming as his babysitter's angry and annoying song crashed over him in waves. "That does it," he thought. "I've got to get rid of her." He closed his eyes in concentration.

"Awwwww, is Bridgey making a poopie?" gushed Kim. Suddenly the baby flew out of her arms and landed gently in the crib. Kim gasped in awe. "What the?" Then she felt herself being lifted out of the chair and thrown out a window that had opened on its own. Kim jumped up and ran down the street screaming

"Hehehehehehehe" giggled Bridge. Somehow, he knew he had used up the small amount of telekenises power that he had, but that was okay since he still had those other cool powers, like reading auras and minds. Well, he wouldn't let anyone know about that last one for a long while yet. Suddenly he felt something. "Waaaahaaaaahaaaaaaaa!" he cried in desperation for someone to come change his 'poopie.'

AN: Yes, I know the ending stinks. I just couldn't think of a way for Bridge to get rid of Kim. Oh well, I guess they can't all be good.


	15. Hunter and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number fifteen. It was requested by CamFan4ever.

Ok, I'm putting up a challenge now. I challenge readers to try making their own silly pairings. These are my rules: 1. You must pick a pair at random . (Well, okay this would be on the honor system since I'd have no way of knowing how you chose your pair). You can use any pair you want, even one I've done before. 2. The story should be comedic (if possible). 3. When you post it, indicate somewhere in the summary that it's for this challenge. I'll put the funniest stories in my C2. (Oh, and I promise that if I end up doing a pair that someone else has done to not do the same jokes (and if I do, just point it out to me and I'll change it)). Uh…I guess that's it.

**Hunter and Eric**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Hunter yawned as he aimlessly drove the toy motorbike on the arm of the leather sofa. It was so boring in the waiting room. He couldn't believe that his adoptive parents actually thought that the six year old needed a brother. But here he was, waiting to meet the little creep they had chosen.

"I don't wanna go in! I don't wanna see another stupid rich kid!" cried Eric as he was unceremoniously shoved into the room. He eyed Hunter with contempt. Great, this kid was probably going to show off like all the other 'brothers' he's already gone through. Was it his fault that every time they showed him their toys and stuff he just grabbed everything, saying no one else could have them but him and then bit anyone who got too close to 'his' stuff?

Hunter glared back at Eric. He thought for a second. "So, you're the new kid my parents want to adopt." He stood up and poked the slightly older boy in the chest. "Well, get this straight. I was first. So, I'm in charge. You will do everything I say! You will polish my bike every two hours. You will…"

"Heeyaah!" cried Eric as he knocked the taller boy over with a sidekick. "Didn't know I knew karate, did you?" He stared down at the other boy. "Now look, rich boy. I'm the one in charge here. As soon as we get home you are to give me all your stuff, your toys, books, bed, pets (if you have any…oh and l like birds best), and your bike." He looked Hunter up and down with distaste. "You can keep the clothes." He turned around to pick up the toy Hunter had left on the sofa. "I think I'll start with…"

"Heeyaah!" Hunter flung Eric over the sofa. "I know karate too, you dork!" retaliated Hunter. "And I'm NOT a rich kid!" The only reason he even had a bike of any sort was because they lived near a junkyard. Hunter could still feel the road rash from crashing off the last bike his dad had built him. He had gotten the toy motorbike by threatening to beat up some dorky kid in school who wouldn't stop calling him 'dude.'

"No fair!" cried Eric in tears. "Why is everyone always showing off?" Why did he have to get stuck with a kid who knew martial arts like him? He just wanted to be better than others at something. Well, someday he'd show them. He'd be great at something and have a lot of friends. Maybe he'd even become one of those Power Rangers he kept seeing on T.V. Yeah, then he'd be the best one and his teammates would look up to him.

"What are you blubbering about?" asked Hunter. "You started it, kicking me like that. I don't want you for a brother, anyway. You're dumb." Hunter decided not to admit that he simply didn't want anyone who could beat him in a fight. He looked out the window into the playground. Maybe that runty kid in the dark blue shirt would make a better brother. There was no way _he'd_ know martial arts.

"I didn't start it!" whined Eric. "You did! You were bossing me around! No one bosses me! I work alone!" He continued to wail.

"Big baby," muttered Hunter.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Am not!"

"Are too! Are too!"

"Am not! Am not! Am not!"

"Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"Yeah?" Eric blew his nose on his sleeve. "Well, I'm telling them you're mean and that you're too tall anyway. So there!" He stuck out his tongue and then ran out of the room.

"What a big cryba….NO!" wailed Hunter as he spied the toy motorbike that had gotten crushed when he had flipped Eric. He flopped on the floor in a tantrum.

AN: Sorry if it seems too short, but that's all I could think of for this pair.


	16. Jack and Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number sixteen..

Ok, I'm putting up a challenge now. I challenge readers to try making their own silly pairings. These are my rules: 1. You must pick a pair at random . (Well, okay this would be on the honor system since I'd have no way of knowing how you chose your pair). 2. The story should be comedic (if possible). 3. When you post it, indicate somewhere in the summary that it's for this challenge. I'll put the funniest stories in my C2. (Oh, and I promise that if I end up doing a pair that someone else has done to not do the same jokes (and if I do, just point it out to me and I'll change it)). Uh…I guess that's it.

**Jack and Kira**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"This is great!" Jack thought to himself as he headed for the large yellow mansion, an empty sack in his hand. Dumb old Z hadn't thought it a good idea for them to go all the way to Reefside to do their uh…. pilfering. But Jack had insisted that a change of scenery would be just the thing they needed. He just didn't think stealing stuff just a few blocks away from an intergalactic police force was all that bright. But that would soon change, he grinned to himself. Next month, the Senturion Earth Base would go out of business and something called SPD would replace it. Supposedly, it was going to be run by someone's pets…not much of a threat to him.

And so far, he had hit pay dirt…video cameras, laptops, several new soccer balls, and an expensive art set, among other stuff. He'd make money selling this stuff. Well, actually he wasn't sure about the strange pink disk with a dinosaur type carving on it. He had found it in the back of some dusty old basement with two signs attached 'Pink Dino Morpher…don't forget,' and 'Tommy, you jerk! You mean I could've been a Ranger rather than just stuck fixing Zords? We're through!'

Jack reached the side of the mansion. He looked around, and seeing no one outside in the night air, quietly phased through the outside wall. He ended up in what looked like a music room. Jack gleefully began grabbing the expensive guitars lining the wall.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the high-pitched scream caused Jack to accidentally phase through a piano. He lay on the floor grabbing his ears, hoping the alarm would stop. It was then that the young teenager noticed that the sound was actually coming out of the mouth of the woman standing in front of him.

Kira quickly clamped her mouth shut when she realized what Jack had just done. "Oh wow! You have a power, too?" She then frowned and began whacking him with a piccolo. "And you're using it to steal my stuff? What idiotic mentor trusted you with that? What kind of Ranger are you?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" cried Jack. "What the hell are you talking about? Ranger? I don't play hockey and I've never been to New York. Ow, ow, ow, ow! Will you cut that out?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Why would the New York Rangers have special powers?"

"To help them win the Stanley Cup?" ventured Jack as he stood back up.

"You mean you're not one of…'us?'" Kira whispered the last part as if someone could overhear her in the otherwise empty house.

Jack was completely confused. "You mean a musician? Or someone who sounds like a seagull in heat? No, no, I don't think I am."

"Oh, forget it," said Kira as she grabbed her cell phone. There was no need to reveal anything else to this thief. "No one, I mean no one touches my guitars. I'm sure the police will love to hear about you."

"In that case, I'm out of here!" Jack dashed back to the wall. But as soon as he stuck one foot through it, he was frozen by yet another ptera-scream. "Aaaaah!" he yelped as he lost concentration and fell backwards, his foot now trapped in the brick wall. "Oh great! Now I'll have to wait until the ringing leaves my ears before I can concentrate enough to get my foot out!" Well, at least that was what had happened when he was five and had stepped on a cat as he was showing off his phasing powers to Z. The animal's high-pitched yowling resulted in his head being stuck in the side of a garbage can for over an hour.

"That's what you get for trying to escape." Kira punched in a few numbers and…. nothing. "What?" She looked at her phone. "The battery's dead? Damn it!" She knew she shouldn't have trusted that air headed Conner to plug it in for her when he 'visited' last night. Well, at least she could trust Trent to plug it in tonight.

"Why don't you just use the phone on that wall?" asked Jack before he realized what he was saying. He yanked on his own dreadlocks in self-annoyance.

"I…I…can't!" wailed Kira. "My service was turned off last week; along with my cable and heat!"

"What, were you so busy playing your stupid guitars that you forgot to pay your bills?" goaded Jack.

"I didn't forget!" cried Kira. "I don't have any more money! No one wants to buy my music!" Her lawsuits against her publicist for advertising her as an Avril Lavigne wannabe hadn't panned out either.

"So? Just sell some of this music junk. I mean, what the hell do you need with a piccolo and an accordion?"

Kira grabbed Jack's dreadlocks and yanked back hard. "Junk! Junk! No one calls my precious music junk!"

"Sorry!" gasped Jack in pain. That did it; he was going to get his head shaved as soon as he could.  
A second later, he changed his mind as he realized that the pain actually helped him refocus his concentration and yank his foot out of the wall. "Well, good luck. I don't know what this 'Ranger' thing is all about, but I can say I'm glad I'm not part of anything that involves a nut like you." With that, he began to phase through the wall again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kira stomped over to Jack who now had his head stuck in the wall. "Guess what?" she asked cheerily. "You get to be my audience for a free concert? How about that?" With that, she began to play to sing and play the instruments in the room. Unfortunately, her middle-aged voice had become raspy with the constant ptera-screams.

"No!" moaned Jack. Five minutes later, he was yelling for the police himself.

AN: Ok, I am getting requests again, so as soon as I'm done with my current list, I'll put them in. This is what I have so far: Current list: Wes/Tommy (Ascension), Lucas/Conner (random), Justin/Xander (I don't remember who requested this), another random pick, Kat/Kat M. (PilotofEvaUnit04).

So far for the new list I have? (Jessica01-I forgot what pair you requested, sorry), (random), Sydney/Vida (Destiny45), (random), Kim/Sky (PrettyDiva), (random). So, I guess if you haven't made a request too recently and want to do so, just go ahead.

These are the characters I will do pairings of: Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Mike, Damon, Kai, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Carter, Dana, Ryan, Joel, Chad, Kelsey, Wes, Alex, Eric, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, Cole, Taylor, Merrick, Alyssa, Danny, Max, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Cruger, Jack, Syd, Sky, Bridge, Z, Sam, Kat M., Nick, Chip, Xander, Vida, Madison, Udonna, Daggeron, and Clare. I know Clare, Udonna, and Kat M. only morphed in one episode but there just aren't enough females. (And yes, Clare isn't technically a ranger, but neither was Mike and there's no way I'd leave him out J) Now I will shut up.


	17. Tommy and Wes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number seventeen. It was requested by Ascension.

**Tommy and Wes**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Tommy hummed to himself as he washed his luxuriously long hair. He loved imagining both Kim and Kat slowly massaging his scalp. He frowned as he imagined Ms. Applebee joining them. "That was just one time," he reminded himself. "I really needed that 'A' in English."

He did somewhat better in college. Only a few foot rubs here and there and he was able to pass just enough classes to graduate with his bachelor's degree in Science. Now he'd be able to invent some kind of super fuel, put it into his racecar and go so fast that he'd break the time/space continuum and make it so that both Kim and Kat were his again. He'd even find a way to add Trini, Aisha, and Tanya to his harem. Never mind that both Billy and Justin had laughed when he had told him his idea. They were just jealous of his brilliance.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Tommy sighed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his head. "Coming!" he called. He took a few steps…and slammed into the bathroom doorjamb. "Owww!" he groaned. He pulled the towel off his eyes and wrapped it around his hair. Then he went to the front door and opened it.

"Tommy Oliver?" asked a slightly younger man. He wore a leather jacket and had parked his motorcycle on…

"My begonias!" cried Tommy. "Now she'll never want me back!" Then he shrugged. It'd probably be overkill to add Ms. Applebee to his harem list, anyway.

"Whoops, sorry about that," said Wes. I couldn't find a place to park. He waved over to Zeo Zord V, FalconZord, and the White ShogunZord, which were parked in front of the house, and the Red BattleZord, and the DragonZord, which were parked in the driveway. "Can you be any more obvious?"

"Uh, those are just statues in dedication to the greatest Ranger of all time?" Tommy knew he'd get called on this. But he just had to save his precious Zords. Ever since the Space Rangers had revealed their identities, the crazed citizen of Angel Grove had been hunting down the Zords to turn them into rides for a Ranger-related amusement park..

Wes shook his head. "Even I'm not lame enough to buy that. And I'll buy anything. Just ask my dad." The old tightwad had already told Wes that if he wasted any more money buying hot oil rubdowns for his motorcycle, he'd cut off his allowance.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy, eager to get rid of the young man so he could blow-dry his lovely hair. "And why are you here?"

"Wesley Collins." Wes held out his hand and grimaced as Tommy grabbed it. Two seconds later he was wiping mousse off his hand. "And I'm here to get advice from the greatest Ranger of all times."

"I have no idea what…." Then Tommy paused for three seconds. "Ah, the hell with it. I do deserve some recognition for all my greatness after all." He walked back into the house, with Wesley following him. "So," he said as he began searching for his hair dryer. "Better than Jason even?"

Wesley pulled some papers out of his pocket. "Well, according to this information I had Circuit download from the year 3000, you are." The mechanical owl would do anything for the yummy wind-up mice Wes bought him. He handed Tommy the papers.

"Yep, these look in order," commented Tommy as he scanned them, completely ignoring that they were in his own handwriting and simply said over and over 'Tommy is the greatest Ranger of all time. Not Jason. Tommy is the greatest Ranger of all time. Not Jason…' "This proves…wait a second. The year 3000? What are you, some kind of space cadet?"

"Nah, the others are the cadets," replied Wes casually. "They're the ones who came from the future and gave me the Red TimeForce morpher."

"Uh huh," said Tommy a bit skeptically. Why would people from the future seek a dorky rich kid to be a Ranger rather than him, the best of the best?

"But then, that bitch, Jen, took it away from me!" Wes cried. He sat on a couch and moaned. "That grouchy stick in the mud said I was just playing! As if beating up robots from the future is playing. I'd like to take that stick and shove it up her…" He suddenly jumped up. "Yeah, you should've seen me. Wham! Bam! Bang! Zap!" Wes jumped all around the room and on all the couches and chairs and tables as he described his first fight to Tommy.

"Great," mumbled Tommy to himself. "Now he's reenacting imaginary battles and destroying my furniture at the same time." He turned on his hair dryer and began to work on his hair in hopes of being able to ignore his 'guest.'

Wes continued to jump around. Wham! He tripped over the hairdryer's cord. The item flew out of Tommy's hand and smashed into the wall.

"My hairdryer!" cried Tommy. He picked it up, and tried to turn it on. Bzzzzzztttttt…. a few sparks came out, then nothing. "That does it! Do you want to see the greatest Ranger of all time in action?" he asked threateningly.

"Yes! Oh, that would be sooo awesome!" replied Wes eagerly. "Maybe you could even come with me and tell Jen to let me be the Red Ranger again. Just because she thinks I look like her boyfriend. I tell you, do I look like I wear black shoe polish in my hair? Oh, maybe you even teach me some lessons on being a Ranger."

"Zeo Ranger five…Red!" called Tommy. In a second he was morphed. "Oh, I'll teach you some lessons all right. I'll start with teaching you NOT to break my stuff!" He began to chase Wes around the house with his Zeo blaster.

"Yeeeeeeccchhh!" screamed Wesley as he dived out the front door. "Forget you! I've got a better idea, anyway." With that, he headed down to the store for a can of shoe polish.

"And don't come back!" cried Tommy. Whoosh! Suddenly, his Ranger outfit and blaster disappeared and the Zords disappeared from the front of the house. "What the?"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," came a familiar disembodied voice. "You of all people should know better than to disobey my rules. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Tommy shrugged miserably. "Errrr…I forgot?"

AN: Ok, before someone else says it, I know Wes didn't know about Alex until after Trip told him. But I just couldn't resist the shoe polish thing.


	18. Lucas and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number eighteen.

**Lucas and Conner **

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Aren't you just beautiful?" asked Lucas as he began giving 'her' a rubdown. "What do you say after this we take a drive down to the lake…just you and me?" He leaned over and gave the love of his life a kiss.

"AHEM!" Conner announced his arrival. "Perhaps I should call and book you two a room?" He couldn't believe that _this_ oddball was actually teaching 'Super Remedial Driver's Education' at Reefside High.

Lucas removed his lips from the blue Mustang's hood. "I uh, was just uh…. checking to see if the paint was dry." Great, just great, it was bad enough that Jen's running off with Katie after the Mutorg incident had caused Wes to go crazy and smash up the time ship. It was worse that the timeline changed so much that Time Force ended up as a camp for mimes and therefore had no other time ships to send them (except for the imaginary ones they kept miming). But worst of all, since he was stuck here, he had to find a job.

He had tried modeling, but no one was impressed even when he morphed and showed off his 'hot Ranger poses.' He wanted to apply to a racing circuit, but all of these were closed down for the next year thanks to some major screw ups by some racer named Timmy or Tony or something like that. So, this was all he could find.

"Yeeeeah…sure, and what part of your body do you use to see if its exhaust pipe is working?" This was definitely his punishment for driving through three stop signs and running over that old woman during his last driving test. Oh well, thirty-fifth time is the charm.

"WHAT!" This kid was going to be a major pain. Maybe he should've taken that job transporting items to the toxic waste dump. But, after interviewing for the regular driver's education position and even treating Principal Randal to a ride, he was offered the 'cushy' job of working with the super remedial students. Well, actually…student. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard it quite clearly when Principal Randall had mumbled something about this being a great way to kill off the Red Ranger as she stumbled out of the car with three broken ribs and two black eyes.

"Never mind," said Conner quickly. He realized that this was probably his last chance at getting his license. If he didn't get it soon, he'd have to keep riding his bike to school. Not the best way to impress Kira, especially considering it was a flowery pink hand-me-down from his sister. "I'm Conner McKnight. Is this the remedial driving course?"

"Super remedial, you failed the remedial course. I'm Lucas Kendall and I will be your instructor." He pulled out the manual. "Let's review all the rules for the road.' He glanced up at the blank look on Conner's face and tossed the booklet over his shoulder. "On second thought, lets just review one thing over and over until it's drilled into that empty head of yours."

"Huh?" asked the Red DinoThunder Ranger.

Lucas held up a stop sign. "Now, what is this?" He asked slowly.

Conner glared at him. "What? What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Ehhhhh wrong! This is called a 'stop sign.' Can you say 'stop sign'?"

"Why in God's name are you talking like that?"

Lucas sighed. "Wow, you really do need help with this." He held the stop sign in front of Conner's face. "Touch the stop sign." When Conner didn't dignify that with a response, Lucas grabbed his hand and made him touch the sign. "That's touching 'stop sign.' Good touching 'stop sign'."

"What are you completely nuts!" cried Conner, whacking away both the sign and Lucas' hand. "I already know what that is. When do we get to cruise around? The babes haven't gotten to look at me for almost fifteen minutes now."

"Babes?" asked Lucas as his face lit up. "Ok! Time for lesson two." He went over to the blue Mustang…then looked at Conner and thought better of it. "On second thought, we'd better use the backup car." He walked over to a red Ferrari. "It's such a stupid color, it won't matter if it gets a bit banged up."

"Hey!" exclaimed Conner, but the retort died on his lips as he noticed his reflection on the hood of the car and began fixing his hair. "Ready!" he called ten minutes later as he hopped into the car.

"Same here!" replied Lucas who had also been primping on the other side of the car. He, too, hopped into the car. "Now, what is the first and most important thing to do before you start driving?"

"Put your seatbelt on?" asked Conner. He reached to his upper left…and found nothing. "What? Where is it?"

"Now, how are you going to be able to turn and give the babes your best smile when tied down like that?"

Conner's eyes lit up. "Wow! Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Anyway, that's not the most important thing."

Conner paused in thought. Ten minutes later, his face lit up. "Of course, adjust the mirror!"

"Exactly!" With that, Lucas moved the rear view mirror…. until he could see his own reflection.

"Are you totally whacked?" snapped Conner. "Even I know that's not how you should adjust the mirror!" With that, he grabbed it and moved it…until he could see his own reflection.

For the next eight hours, the two men fought over the mirror. That wouldn't have been so bad in itself except that at some point, Conner started the car and put it into gear. And even as they flew down the highway at eighty miles an hour, they continued arguing over the mirror.

The next morning, they were driving their nurse crazy as they kept asking her to hold a mirror up to each of them as they lay in their full body casts in the same hospital room.

A/N- Lessons of the day…always wear your seatbelt. And don't drive with insane Rangers.


	19. Xander and Justin

I'm just resending this with the typos corrected. Thank you cmar and Dagmar :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number nineteen. It's a request, but I don't remember who requested it. So, I'd appreciate it if that person let me know.

And I think this may be one of my more insane moments.

Xander and Justin 

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Xander looked around the fenced-in yard. None of the attendants were looking at him, so he tossed off his green shirt and shoes. He then dug his feet into the soft soil and stuck his arms out to the sides. "Ahhhhh, this is the life!" Ever since that day, over ten years ago, that he had turned into a tree, Xander had never been able to fully shake the pleasantness of having his feet in the soil and his branches…err…arms warming in the sun.

"I was _so_ a Ranger!" came the scream. "It's not _my_ fault I didn't get to go to space with the others! My dad wouldn't extend my curfew!" Justin didn't wish to reveal that he had also received four separate notes graphically telling him what would happen to him if he followed the others into space. Cassie's threat to sing 'confusion' to him over and over was bad enough, but he really hadn't wanted to experience Carlos actually shoving his soccer ball 'up there.'

Xander groaned at this disruption. He thought that at least here he'd be able to participate in his..errr.. hobby with little disruption. Back in Briarwood, every time he even started digging his feet into the ground, his friends and family found ways to stop him, or at least annoy him. At separate times, he'd been sprayed with pesticides, had a tire swing tied to him, and had a full bird's nest placed on his head. The latest attempt by Vida was to aim an axe at his feet. But all he did was fall over and lay still for the next three days. Two days later, when some local lumberjacks tried taking him to the mill, the others intervened and sent him here. Too bad, Xander smirked, he would've made a cool davenport.

Justing moodily flopped against the new tree. "Why won't anyone believe I've been a Ranger? It's not fair. (Gee this bark feels odd.) They all got to be rich and famous. (Ewww, why do I smell foot fungus?) Even that idiot, Carlos got rich with his Vampire Barillian Bug Soccer computer game."

"You know the jerk that made that stupid thing?" asked the 'tree' causing Justin to jump. "So many people demanded refunds for it at the Rock Porium that Toby cried for two days. And Chip won't stop trying to jab the vampires with a stake. He's smashed six computer screens already."

"You, you talked!" squeaked Justin. "Oh my God, Oh my God, a talking tree!" The young man jumped around excitedly.

Xander grinned at this. "Do I really look treeish to you? I just wish I could grow some leaves. I begged Clare to give me back that tree-making potion, but the selfish bitch had used it up to help replenish the rain forest." So he just kept gluing construction paper leaves to himself.

While Xander was reminiscing, Justin remembered something. "Whoops," he said as he put on his quadruple strong bifocals. "I keep forgetting I need these." His voice went louder. "Being a Blue Ranger genius and doing a lot of reading in the Power Chamber sure does wear out one's eyes." But none of the attendants or the other patients paid him any heed. Then he turned to Xander. "Hey! Where'd that tree go?"

"I'm right here," replied Xander.

Justin recognized the voice. Then he doubled over with laughter. "Wow, my eyes are worse than I thought. I can't believer I thought you were a tree!"

Xander waited while the other man kept guffawing. Then he whacked Justin with one of his twigs…err… hands. "Hey! At least I'm not pretending to be a Power Ranger."

Justin sobered up quickly. "I was so a Ranger. I can prove it!" With that, he pulled out his Blue Turbo morpher.

"Cute toy. What cereal box did you get it out of?"

"It's real!" screeched Justin. "I just can't use it because Zordon said not to."

"Zordon?" asked Xander. "Ah, yes, now I remember. Udonna said he was the mentor of the original Rangers. There was something about him sacrificing himself and purging the world from the evil that was there. I'm not sure if I believe it but I did find the History on Mentors course she taught us to be very interesting. For example, do you know that Mentors have a strong hold on their Rangers' obedience? I mean that Ninja storm hamster always got respect and never ended up in a microwave even when being overly annoying, and then…"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin morphed. "Since Zordon's gone, I can show everyone how big I get when I morph!" Suddenly, he broke down. "Why didn't I get this physique when I grew up? Why does everyone think I'm a loser geek? Why didn't Kat like me the way she liked Tommy? Why, why, why?" With that he went on a temper rampage, tearing up the plants and the stone walkway and knocking over several of the more catatonic patients.

Xander yanked his feet out of the ground. "Don't worry folks!" he called to the others, who still weren't paying any attention. "I'll handle this myself." He sauntered up to the Blue Turbo Ranger who was now trying to kick over the asylum's statue of its most well-known escapee: Professor Phenomenous. "Hi, I'm Xander. Why don't we just talk this over and…"

WHOMP! The statue landed right on his foot. "My roots! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" The Green Mystic Force Ranger was now facing the Blue Turbo Ranger. "How am I going to eat now?" he whined as he shoved Justin down.

"With your mouth, you whacko!" replied Justin as he stood up. He then zapped Xander with his Turbo Blaster. "At least I'm not insane enough to want to be a tree. In fact, I feel a lot better now." He began to dance. "I'm more normal that you-ou, I'm more normal than you-ou, I'm more…" Whoosh! His outfit disappeared… "Huh?" He turned around and saw…"Zordon? But, I thought you were gone…errr…I mean he made me do it!" Justin pointed accusatorily to Xander.

"Forget it, you little dork," grumbled the ghost head. "Why I let you ever become a Ranger in the first…oh yeah! That's the day Alpha Five accidentally spilled the Windex into my tube. Boy, I was really high that day," he remembered with a smile.

Xander began to laugh at Justin. Then his outfit also vanished. "Hey! I'm not one of your lackeys!"

Zordon sniggered. "I didn't do that. You forget that Udonna can see you in that Crystal ball of hers. I guess she wasn't too pleased with you." With that, he disappeared.

Xander and Justin looked at each other. Then they both shrugged.

"Wheeeeeooooeeeeeee!" cried Justin as he ran around the yard wildly. "Look at me! I'm a Power Ranger!"

"Ahhhhh," sighed Xander as he again sank his feet into the soft soil.


	20. Trip and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database .

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty. Yeah, Justin's in this also, just deal with it :P

**Trip and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

Justin Stewart looked up from his meal with a sigh. He had been taking a rare break from his doctoral dissertation in quantum mechanics. It had been bad enough that the young super genius had to put up with those common Rangers. But, now that his true potential was finally being met, he just didn't have the patience to deal with any commoners. "Pardon me?" he asked the green-haired man. Great, this was probably one of those loser punks.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet the smartest Ranger ever. I mean the logs said you would be in Angel Grove during this time." Trip knew he'd have to answer to Jen for using the computer for personal reasons, probably do some extra pushups or something. But, then again, maybe Circuit could just hide this along with his late night search for alien porn from Xybria. He hadn't realized that this century's Earthers had a different definition of alien.

Justin looked around frantically. "Shhh," he hissed. "I don't want anyone knowing that I was a…. wait, how do you know this? Did Andros tell?" He jumped up; spilling hollandaise sauce all over his expensive suit. "I knew it! I just knew he didn't like me! That time I visited with them, he actually suggested I go space surfing and then shoved me out a jump tube without a helmet!"

"So? It's not like there's anything you can bump your head on in space."

"What about the lack of air?" snapped Justin who was frantically wiping himself off with the tablecloth.

Trip looked at him strangely. "What kind of scientific genius are you? Everyone knows there's plenty of air in space."

"Really?" asked Justin. "Then I held my breath until I turned blue for nothing?" That was the last time he would trust scientific textbooks from alternate dimensions.

"Never mind," said Trip hurriedly. "Can you please sign my autograph book?" He shoved it at the other young man.

Justin sighed again. "Sure, if it'll get you off my back. Whom shall I make it out to?"

"Make it out to Trip." Trip shifted on the balls of his feet. He would have to really hurry if he had any chance of making it back to Silver Hills before Lucas learned he had borrowed the car. The last thing he needed was another atomic wedgie.

"Ok," Justin pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Oh, and could you also add 'the most brilliant Green Ranger ever?'"

"Whatever," Justin began to write slowly.

Fifteen minutes later, he handed the book back to Trip, who had fallen asleep on the dessert cart. "Now, please let me finish eating. I've got to get back to my research."

"Thanks!" yawned Trip as he wiped some lemon meringue and chocolate layer cake off his face and hair. He then looked at the autograph. 'Too Trip the mowst brilyent gren ranjer ever.' "What? Oh, I bet this is just some soon to be extinct form of spelling from this time."

"Yeah, that's it," replied Justin. He really had to avoid situations like this in the future. The last thing he needed was for them to find out that he had actually kidnapped Alpha Six during a visit to Mirinoi (boy, that wormhole was convenient) and dressed him up in a bowl cut wig to ace all the genius tests for him. "You know it is kind of cute that you want to be a Green Ranger. Is that why you had your hair dyed?"

"What do you mean want to be?" asked Trip in an insulted tone. "I'll have you know that I'm the Green Ti…. uh…." he snapped his mouth shut as he remembered Alex's threats to eviscerate anyone who revealed their identity to the 'filthy riffraff of this decadent time.'

"Yes, yes, your green tie is wonderful," Justin quickly said as he attended to his food again.

Trip looked down at his tie less shirt and shrugged. "Maybe when you're finished, you can tell me of your greatest inventions. You see, all I've been able to invent is a dumb electro booster. I mean, we only used it that one time. Now it just lays in its case. As if someone is actually going to grab it during an all-out fight with the Cyclobots in the Clock Tower."

"Mfffffffmmmmffffffff," replied Justin around a mouthful of food. Then he began to choke and sputter.

Trip quickly gave him the Heimlich maneuver. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't eat that fast."

Justin nodded, mumbling to himself. "Gotta remember, it's chew then swallow, chew then swallow, chew then swallow…."

Trip frowned disappointedly. "_You're_ the most intelligent Power Ranger ever?" He shook his head sadly. "How is it the Earth hasn't been taken over or destroyed by now?"

"Because Zordon made all the bad guys go 'boom?'" replied Justin impatiently. "Now go away, I've got to get that wig back on…. I mean, I have to go research and write my dissertation all on my own. That's right, no help from anyone, especially not futuristic robots."

"Sure," Trip turned and headed to the door. "Thanks for you time, Dr. Cranston."

"You're wel…." Justin looked up from his food again. "Awwwwwwww, it figures."

A/N- the chew then swallow gag is from the Over the Hedge comic strip. I don't know if my information on the electro booster is correct, so tell me if I'm wrong.


	21. Kat M and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database .

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-one. It was requested by PilotofEvaUnit04.

I guess this pairing was bound to happen sooner or later. And yes, even though Ms. Manx only morphed once, she still is on my list.

**Kat M. and Kat**

**By  
Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Well, that's that," murmured Kat Manx as she prepared to disable SPD's time portal. The Rangers had just returned from a mission to the past, their minds already wiped of the memory. Kat snickered at this. Cruger had never thought to mind wipe her as well. Which was fine with her since she planned on selling the video recordings to the highest bidder. Yeah, maybe she'd even be able to afford that diamond encrusted collar she saw when Syd had dragged her and Z around the mall last week. She reached over to flick the final switch to turn off the portal.

"Reeeeeeooooowwwwwrrrrr!" A white cat came flying through the opening, claws unsheathed. She landed on the Cat Alien.

"Yeeeeoowww!" screeched Kat Manx. Then she hissed, pried the still fighting cat off her and threw it across the room. She then ran to the control panel and pressed some buttons. "Get Animal Control. I've got a rabid cat in here…. No, not me, Boom, I've had my shots…" she sniffed the air. "And bring some extra strong air freshener and a few flea bombs for the lab while you're at it."

"Hey!" I don't smell and I certainly don't have fleas," said the young blonde woman as she stepped into Kat Manx's view.

"Actually that's for the Commander. He sometimes forgets to bathe during important assignments. I'll just have to get Bridge to drag him out to the washtub in the backyard later and…" She trailed off as she stared at the other woman. "Who are you? And where'd that cat go?"

"Never mind that!" snarled Kat. "What is he? Where's that no good husband of mine?"

"I have no clue what you're yammering about. Now, I've got a dangerous animal to contain." Kat Manx sighed. Of all the days for RIC to contract a virus. He could've taken care of this problem already. But, she had to test that suspicious batch of discs she had received yesterday on something other than her precious computer. Afterwards, Syd had lectured her for an hour about 'robotic animal abuse.'

Kat's eyes narrowed. A second later, she flashed back into her kitty form and threw herself at the scientist again. Whoooooosh! She quickly found herself drenched by the high-powered hose the other Kat had grabbed.

"Good thing I have this to put out all those fires Boom makes. Now," Kat Manx said to a shivering Kat who was back in her human form. "You'd better answer some questions or I'll give you another 'bath'."

"No!" hissed Kat hunching back against the wall and swiping her hand at Kat Manx as if to scratch her.

"Wow, you're pretty pathetic when in that human form," commented Kat Manx as she nonchalantly exposed her very sharp teeth and claws. "Now, who are you? Who is this husband you're looking for? And, most important, can you teach me how to turn into a cat like that?" Maybe she could then go crazy with that catnip mouse she got last Christmas and use the litter box in the corner of the lab without drawing such odd looks.

Kat stood up warily. "My name is Kat and.."

"Really? So is mine. What a coincidence."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, or maybe those who named us were really lacking in creativity. Wait, that's why he's here. He just wants another kitty to play with." She poked Kat Manx in the chest. "Well, let me tell you something, Slut. I'm the only one Tommy's allowed to make kittens with."

"Tommy?" asked Kat Manx pausing to think. "Oh, you must mean Dr. Oliver. I didn't even know he was married. At least none of the Dino Thunder Rangers mentioned it."

"Oh, well, that's because I hid in the bedroom closet every time they came over." Kat thought it best not to let her know that she was just being obsessive over Tommy and wasn't really married to him.

"What makes you think he came to this time?"

"I found these notes you gave him last week." Kat shoved two pieces of paper at Kat Manx. "I was spy..errr…watching him from a tree during that fight he was in with your Rangers. The next thing I know, he's disappeared. And I don't mean turned invisible like that one time." She neglected to mention her momentary distraction with a bird's nest while in that tree. Too bad, the little sparrow got away; it would've made a tasty snack.

Kat Manx studied the notes while listening. 'Dearest Tommy,' began the first one, 'I can't wait for our rendezvous under the stars tonight. I'll show you all the constellations and their scientific names.' The other note said, "Tommy, I think Kat suspects something. I may have to 'invent' something to keep us together." Both were signed 'Your Special Female Genius'.

"I didn't write these," grumbled Kat M. "I don't date humans." Now, dog aliens on the other hand…

"Oh come on, it fits so perfectly. You're a Kat and," she looked around the lab. "You're obviously a 'Special Genius'."

This time it was the other Kat who rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's it. Tommy's been time traveling just to be with me." She flicked on her computer and went to the files. "Maybe you need a refresher on just who worked with him during the Dino Thunder days."

"Fine, just as long as I can scratch your eyes out afterwards." Kat begrudgingly read the information on the "Dino Thunder Rangers and their 'support system'. "Wait just a damned second. That Café owner invented their morphers? Why that lying…he told me Billy sent them from Aquitar! I was wondering why he was always hanging out there with those kids rather than coming home to me." Kat headed back to the portal.

"No need to apologize," stated Kat Manx sarcastically. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to go an a nice rampage in Hayley's Cyber Café…scratch up the laptops, piss in the drinks, that kind of thing," replied Kat as she changed back into her cat form. She jumped through the portal.

"Have fun!" called Kat Manx. Then she began straightening up her lab. "Hmmm," she paused in thought. "I wonder if I should've let here know about Dr. O's marriage to Angel Fairweather in 2006."

A/N- That's it for tonight. And vacation is over :( But I'll try to write more soon :) 


	22. Tommy and Adam

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-two. The one part that might be confusing is a reference to the Zeo episode "Challenges."

**Tommy and Adam**

**By  
Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Tommy was lost in thought as he sauntered through the wooded section of Angel Grove Park. His career as a racecar driver was off to a great start. Yesterday, he had only crashed into the wall three times and only set fire to two of his mechanics. Soon, he'd be traveling the country as a famous race care driver. He'd be going to press conferences and getting ad spots on TV. Tommy's eyes glazed in anticipation. And one day, he would 'accidentally' run into the world famous gymnast, Kimberly Hart. She'd hug him and cry and tell him how much she missed and wanted him back. He'd smile at he tenderly…then shove her into a mud puddle and drive off laughing hysterically.

"Hiiiiyyyyyaaaah!"

Tommy was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't sense the extended foot headed towards his left ear. Almost. He ducked and watched as a green blur flew smack into a tree.

"Ohhhhhh," moaned Adam as he lay on the ground holding his sore foot. "'Absent-minded Tommy' my ass," he thought. Well, he'd get his nemesis another way.

"Adam?" asked Tommy in surprise. "What was that for?"

"I hate you, Oliver," the Asian teen mumbled as he got up.

"You…hate…me?" asked Tommy incredulously. "But, that's impossible. I'm the most beloved Ranger of all."

"Says who?" retorted Adam as he glared threateningly at Tommy, "aside from your own reflection that is?"

"Hey!" Tommy paused in thought. "Oh, wait, I bet you're under one of Rita's spells." Tommy gripped Adam by the shoulders and shook him hard. "ADAM SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!!!!"

Adam snorted and swept his leg under Tommy's causing Tommy to fall on his butt. . "Yeah, friends don't go telling all the tabloids about the 'teensy weensy Green Ranger' and the 'great big brave Red Ranger' who had to risk life and limb boxing a monster just to rescue him." He aimed a kick at Tommy's face.

Tommy rolled away in time and flipped up. "Then why…. Oh way, you're just practicing your skills for the next Karate Games. I don't mind practicing with you. All you've got to do is ask….oooof!" he cried as Adam landed on him from a tree.

"Oh, please, I can beat your butt easily," stated Adam. "You have all the finesse of a dragon, tiger, and falcon running into each other."

Tommy's face darkened. He threw Adam off him and swung a foot at his head, which the Green Turbo Ranger ducked. "No one mocks my animals! They are the most sacred of all Ranger animals, not like yours, Frog Boy!"

Adam head-butted Tommy in the stomach. "Look, I told you a thousand times…don't call me 'Frog Boy' and 'Tadpole'! Tanya took to ribbiting at me every time we made out." He'd already gotten even with Dulcea for the insult. Kissing a frog indeed. It still croaked and ate flies. Well, at least he hoped UPS would be able to deliver the box of dissected frogs from the science lab to Phaedos.

Tommy dusted himself off then ducked behind the tree as Adam karate chopped it. Tommy gasped in shock as the tree fell. Then he breathed in relief to see the inside of it already halfway eaten through by insects. "Oh, I get it," he said, his brief burst of anger already forgotten. "You're just showing off for Tanya. Hi Tanya!" he called loudly as he waved.

"She's not here, you dope!" cried Adam. "She's on her third date with Rocky. Thanks a lot for telling me she'd be turned on by long hair. She's not an airhead like two certain Pink Rangers."

Tommy flipped his long hair over his left shoulder. "Well, some guys have it and some don't. All the same," he continued as he ran from yet another flurry of attacks. "I still don't know why you're doing this." He shoved Adam away from him. "Unless…EXCELLENT!!! You're keeping me busy while the others set up my surprise birthday party!" His eyes watered. "What a great pal."

Adam stopped in the middle of a sidekick and stared at the Red Turbo Ranger in deep disbelief. "Did you forget to wear your helmet while smashing up you car? Your birthday is not for four months!"

"Oh, trying to distract me with silly details," said Tommy. "Everyone knows it will take that long to set up a party worthy of one as great as me."

"That's just one of the reasons I can't stand you anymore," growled Adam. "Even with all the Zords you got destroyed, you still think that you're better than us. Even after almost destroying the Command Canter and killing Jason as the evil Green Ranger, you had no reservations about bribing Zordon into making you the White Ranger and leader of the team." He looked up at Tommy who was gaping at him. "Yeah, I overheard you offering him free membership in the Hair Club for Men. I guess you forgot to tell him that the coupon you gave him was expired. No wonder he forged that letter from Kimberly."

"WHAT?!" cried Tommy. "You mean my Kimmy-Wimmy still loves me? Why that bloated head! How dare he!" With that, he headed out of the park at top speed.

"Where're you going?" called Adam.

"To book the next flight to Florida!" came the reply.

"Uh, good luck!" Adam called again. He snickered to himself. Tommy would need it when he saw the real reason Kim had written the note. From the last telephone conversation he had with the former Pink Ranger, it turned out she loathed Tommy even more than he did. Something about her finding a cat collar and cat toys the last time she was in his room just before leaving for Florida.

WHAM!!! Adam groaned in pain from the tree that had just landed on his head. "Huh…?"

"Hey Tadpole!" called Zordon's ghost, his eyes still smoking from the blast he had just delivered. "You forgot rule 245…no telling lies…. especially about me! You got that, Frog Boy?"


	23. Andros and Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-three. It was requested by Jessica01. There's a tiny reference to Futurama in this. I don't own that either.

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been busy with the start of the school year.

**Andros and Tommy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine**)

Andros tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the bridge of the Megaship Mark 2. "It figures that Oliver character would be two hours late," he groused to himself. The guy was probably overrated anyway. What kind of self-respecting Red Ranger could be so undisciplined as to lose so many zords.

Bang Bang Bang…."Damn it, Zhane, I'm not letting you out of that hatch until you apologize for getting Karone started on the marshmallow binge. Do you know how much that fat farm on Edenoi is costing me?"

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang…

With a growl, Andros unlocked the hatch, and found it empty with a hole torn into the bottom. "I knew I shouldn't have left that blowtorch and his glider laying around in there."

Bang Bang Bang Bang…"Oh, the hell with it! Seeeekkkkyyyaaaaahhh!". KEEEERRRAAASSHH! The door to the Megaship Mark 2 fell in with a fuming Tommy standing behind it.

"My door!" cried Andros when he saw the damage. "What, you can't just be late? You have to be destructive as well?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who hired you to destroy me? I knew it! I should do this mission all on my own!"

Tommy glared at Andros. "You've got to be kidding me. I've been banging on that door for over two hours. Ever consider installing a doorbell?"

Andros glared back. "Oh, never mind, I'll just bill you for it." He turned to the wall. "Deca, please remind me to bill this idiot for the damage done to the door."

Tommy listened bemusedly. "Talking to your imaginary friend? I guess all that time alone really did affect your mind."

Andros snorted at this. "Hardly. Deca, acknowledge." He frowned when there was no reply. "Deca? Deca?" He began banging on the wall. "Deca? Are you there? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He then spotted a note on the bottom corner of the view screen and fell on the floor in tears. "What the hell is a Bender and why would she run off with it? I thought she loved me!"

Tommy snorted at this. "Geez, I wasn't this bad when Kim left me." A few well placed phone calls and his ex-girlfriend's gold medal got snatched away due to suspicion of steroid use. Best of all, she couldn't tell anyone one the committee that her enhanced strength were the aftereffects of being a Power Ranger. He watched for a few minutes as Andros kept sobbing. "So, I assume there is a reason you called me on my day off and dragged me from my comfortable poolside chair?"

Andros jumped up, his tears suddenly gone. "How could I have forgotten? It's an emergency! The Machine Empire Generals have found Serpenterra!'

Tommy yawned and sat at the table. "Big deal, Serpenterra's nothing but a big hunk of junk. Zedd wasn't even able to get bids for it on Ebay."

"Well, these guys have read all the Time Life books on making repairs. They're more than capable of getting her up and running."

Tommy nodded in concern. "Oh, but wait, I thought the Machine Empire was destroyed. Why are there still Generals?"

Andros frowned. "I don't know…I…I must've swung my sword wrong when I smashed Zordon's tu…" He clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just done.

Tommy stared at him in shock. "You…you're the one who killed Zordon?"

"Well, yeah, but he told…"

He stepped closer to Andros who stepped back and found himself against the wall. "Your teammates told me that Astronema had broken it in a fit of rage over having to hear his constant nagging day in and day out."

"They just didn't want you to be ang..." Andros gulped as Tommy stepped even closer with his hands raised. He lifted his arm to protect his face from the coming blow. And was deeply shocked to receive a big hug instead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tommy repeated over and over. "You don't know what a relief it is not to have to live under that tyrannical dictator's stringent rules."

Andros pushed him away with a grimace. "Oh please, you only had three simple rules to follow. Not like when I first became a Ranger. Back then, he'd zap you if you didn't have on the correct colored underwear."

"And you still don't!" came the booming voice just before Andros got zapped in the butt.

"Oh, come on!" Andros called to the floating head ghost of Zordon. "It's not _my_ fault Ashley accidentally bleached my stuff. I just haven't had time to replace the pink ones."

Tommy gaped at this exchange. "Uh, hi Zordon. I really, really, really, really, missed you."

"Whatever," murmured Zordon waving a hand dismissively as he continued to glare at Andros.

"But, Zoooooordddddoooonnnn," whined Tommy. "I thought I was your favorite."

Zordon turned his glare to Tommy. "Well, seeing as how you preferred your stupid racecars over looking for me…NOT!"

Tommy's face turned red. "It's not _my _fault." He pointed to Andros. "None of his people told us about it."

"Whatever," replied Zordon dismissively as he faded away.

Tommy stared at the empty spot. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Yep, definitely better without him. So, Andros, what do you propose we do about this threat?"

"I don't think Zordon will zap me again," Andros said as he absent-mindedly rubbed his still-smoking behind. "I'll just get down to that Wal-K-Targ-mart store of yours tomorrow."

Tommy leaned over and knocked on his head. "Hello? The Sepenterra threat? I was thinking I could just go in and attack her all on my own. Maybe go into her mouth and blow up my ship as I make a daring escape. I can just see it now…" his eyes glazed over as he envisioned the heroic stance he would make afterwards while all the Ranger women ran up to him and declared their undying love and devotion to him.

"Hmm…sounds okay," replied Andros. "Except _I _should be the one to do it. After all, you're just an Earth-bound Ranger. You know nothing about space."

Tommy glared at him. "I know you have a lot of it between your ears. Now, I think if you keep the putties, cogs, or whatever occupied with your pathetic fighting long enough, I'll be able to…" WHAM! Tommy tumbled head first over the table.

"I'll show you who's a pathetic fighter," growled Andros who had silently morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

"Oh, really?" asked Tommy just before he morphed into his Red Zeo Ranger outfit. "Well, at least I didn't look like a girlie when I had long hair."

Two seconds later the two Red Rangers were attacking each other. The fight didn't end until five hours later when a heart-broken Deca returned and zapped them both in the derriere.


	24. Jen and Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-four. I hope the ending isn't confusing.

**Jen and Taylor**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jen stepped into the glade and looked around furtively. With a sigh of relief, she realized she was finally alone. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Wes, but he just wouldn't stop whispering suggestions to her on how to break the timeship. As if she'd want to live in such a back-ass time again. Besides, she had read about Wes in the so-called restricted files. No way was she going to marry anyone who would lose a mansion in a lawsuit to a grossly underpaid butler.

"There you are!" snapped a female voice. "Thought you could hide from me, didn't you?"

Jen turned in the direction of the angery voice. "Taylor?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I think Eric went that way." She pointed randomly to her right in hopes of getting rid of the overbearing Yellow WildForce Ranger.

Taylor stomped up to Jen. "And how would you know where my snookie…errr.Eric is?" She jabbed her finger into Jen's chest. "You were making out with him weren't you, you Pink hussy?!"

Jen gaped at that, and then made gagging noises at the suggestion. "Why would I want that overbearing, pig-headed jerk? I have one of my own, thank you."

"Well, maybe Wes should hear about how you were exchanging saliva with his so-called best friend!"

This time, Jen made loud hacking sounds. "Do you mind? I just had lunch. Besides, who said anything about Wes?" It had taken her three months of self-hypnotherapy and dumping bleach on his head whenever he wasn't looking, but Alex was looking better every day. And he didn't have a disgruntled butler.

But, Taylor didn't back down. "Eric told me all about how you were hanging all over him after you pulled him out of that river."

Jen sighed in exasperation. "I saved his sorry hide, that's all. Why would he even bother mentioning that?"

"Oh, I saw how he was looking at you when he thought I wasn't looking at where he was looking at." She punched her righted fist into her left palm. "Besides, I have my ways of getting information."

"Ah," Jen said in sudden realization. "Kind of like how you recruited that jungle-boy to be your Red Ranger. "No wonder you pathetic losers needed our help to defeat those mutorgs.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I didn't get turned on by my Red Ranger because he reminded me of my dead and decaying fiancé."

"Alex is alive and well, thank you," growled Jen.

"Oh, so he was just pretending to be dead because he was embarrassed at what a horrible leader you'd become. I mean, I would at least maintain enough discipline to keep my cadets from dying their hair green and piercing their foreheads!"

Jen's face darkened. "Me? A lousy leader? You're the one who was so bad that this princess of yours put Jungle-Boy in charge."

At that, Taylor burst into tears. "It wasn't fair! I was first! I was the one who had to write up the rules! I was the first to play ring-toss on the orgs' horns. But that bitch in the stupid white nightgown said we had to follow tradition and have a Red Ranger as our leader."

Jen stared at the other woman. Then, she too burst into tears and flopped down next to her. "Why, why, why did they insist on making it so that we couldn't morph without finding a new Red Ranger? I did all the work and that idiot got all the glory just because he was the so-called leader. Leader my ass! Wes wouldn't know military protocol if it bit him in his rich rear!"

Taylor stopped sobbing and stared at Jen. "Military, huh? What branch?"

"Time Force, it's uh, relatively new. And you were in the Air Force, weren't you?" Jen had also stopped crying.

"Isn't that another kick in the pants?" commented Taylor as she got up and dusted herself off. "Here we are, both with military training. And we still play second fiddle to two incompetent oafs just because they wear red."

Jen jumped up at that. "That's right! But, what can we do about it?"

Taylor thought about it for a few minutes. "Well, we could always steal their clothes and bleach them. Make them all pretty in pink."

Jen shook her head. "No way am I going to let those jerks encroach on my color." She began to pace. "How about if we pranked called them? Maybe let them think they're needed again. They'd probably leap at the chance to morph again."

"Not a bad idea," began Taylor thoughtfully. "But I've got a better idea. What if we somehow convince all the Red Rangers that they're needed someplace far away."

"Like the moon!" enthused Jen.

"And we can build some kind of trap. Not sure what, though."

Jen began to pace. "Oh, I know. According to our archives, Lord Zedd had accidentally left this gigantic thing called Serpenterra there. Maybe it could eat them."

Taylor's eyes lit up. "Perfect! And I know three former Rangers who really owe me a favor. Back when I was still in the Air Force I rescued them from a deserted island after the ship taking them to an international dancing competition sank. I believe one was a hip hop dancer, one was a ballerina, and the other was there to watch his wife ice-dance."

"And I know where to get some outfits for them to wear. I found them outside an old mansion in Charterville…" continued Jen and she and Taylor headed back to the picnic.

AN- I hope everyone got the references at the end. If you didn't think "Forever Red."


	25. Vida and Sydney

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-five. It was requested by Destiny45. Wow, I'm halfway through this particular set.

**Vida and Sydney**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ya ya da da …dododo," sang Vida as she bopped down the street listening to her iPod. She was so engrossed in her music that she did not notice the other citizens of Briarwood shaking their heads and clasping their hands over their ears. She also did not notice when she bopped into people, causing them to fall or drop whatever they were carrying. The music volume was so high that she did not hear the loud threats and cursing as she bopped pass all the spilled grocery bags, paint, stolen watches, and an escaped flea circus.

"Hiya!" A rock-hard fist cam down, and smashed Vida's iPod.

"Hey!" cried Vida as the device fell to the ground in pieces. "All right," she growled as she turned to the now cheering citizens. "Who did it? Who's cruising for a bruising from the P…P…P…uh a Ranger?"

"Can't even say it, can you?" said Sydney as she put the diamond back into her pocket, causing her hand to turn back to normal.

Vida whipped around and glared at the pink-clad blonde. "Say what? Anyway, did you see the thug who did this? I'm gonna rip out his heart and make him eat it."

Syd put her hands on her hips. "See? That's what I hate. Just because I'm blonde and wear pink, you don't think I could've smashed your music thingy!"

At this, Vida began to laugh hysterically. Four minutes later, she calmed enough to speak again to the Pink SPD Ranger who had spent the time buffing her nails. "Oh, I really needed that. But seriously, Blondie, did you see who did this?"

Syd scowled. "That does it!" She reached down to grab something from the ground. "EEEWWWWWWWWW GROSS!" she screeched as he hand turned into dog poop. After dropping the offending material, calling for RIC who came and turned into a sink with hand-washing supplies and then spending the next hour scrubbing here hands and repolishing her nails; Syd turned back to Vida who had been so desperately trying to fix the iPod that she never even took notice of the cyber-dog. "I really did some damage, huh?"

"With what, Princess? Your daddy's credit card?" Vida grinned broadly as she put the last screw in. "Ah, finally!" she sighed as she got up and turned it back on. "Da ba da da…" She sang as she danced around.

"Crrrruuuunnchhh!" The music stopped again. Vida looked in shock at a leering Syd who was now holding the crushed iPod between her two stone-like hands.

"How'd you? That's it! No one messes with my music!" Vida dove for Syd who quickly ducked away. Neither one of them took notice of the gathering crowd or the bookies putting two to one odds on the 'mutant blonde babe.'

"No one but you!" taunted Syd as she kicked a trashcan towards Vida. "You should be arrested for auditory assault!" Now she was glad she had gotten Bridge and Boom to send her to the past to straighten out this sorry excuse for a Pink Ranger. They had been a bit reluctant at first, but her threats to post photos of what they really did when alone in the lab quickly convinced them to comply.

"And what are you, Fluffy? Some kind of music genius?" sneered Vida as she picked up debris from the now- tipped over trash can and began flinging it at the other girl.

"I just so happen to have a top ten cd out…well, I will in twenty-six years."

"A bit optimistic, aren't we, Miss Sunshine? What's it called? Music to Shop By?"

"Ha, ha, no," countered Syd. "It's a collection of songs I wrote whenever I was sad because the other Rangers said I was being a spoiled, rich princess…" She quickly realized her faux pas. "Uh, I mean…"

"You? A Ranger?" Vida cracked up at this. "Oh, that's rich, no pun intended, P…. P…P…. Uh girly who wears a lighter shade of red."

"Hey! At least I'm proud of the color I wear, unlike you. I mean, what's wrong with pink?"

"Are you kidding?" gasped Vida. "That color is for girly girls who fuss with their hair and do their nails and makeup every five minutes and gab constantly about shopping. It's not for someone cool like me."

"Oh yeah," sneered Syd. "You're cool alright. Singing off tune and making everyone stare at you is real cool." She looked critically at Vida's head. "And is that a pink streak I see in you hair?"

"What?!" cried Vida. "Give me a mirror! No wait!" She began pulling stuff out of here purse, lipstick, eyeliner, emery board…and all the while, Syd smiled knowingly.

"Just as I thought," Syd mumbled.

Vida opened a mirror compact, looked at her hair, and moaned as she saw the hot-pink streak. "I am so gonna kill Maddie. I told her no pink. This must be her way of getting back at me for dropping her video camera. How was I to know it wouldn't stay balanced on my turntables?"

"Yeah, sure," grinned Syd. "Just admit you secretly like being the Pink Ranger."

"No way!" screamed Vida. "That's the most idiotic color in the world! I mean whoever came up with _that_ as a Ranger color should be forced to live in a cotton candy house surrounded by a hundred p…pin….bunnies! No, better yet, he should be forced to listen to the boring ramblings of an ancient sorceress mentor and a has-been ancient guy who thinks he 's special just because he was a slimy frog once!"

"That made no sense whatsoever," yawned Syd. Suddenly she felt her pager vibrating. "Oh, great," she groaned as she checked the message. "Bridge and Boom have decided to come clean about their passion…for ballet dancing. They're gonna…Wait, guys!" she quickly typed into her device. "I'm not ready! I didn't even get to check out this year's fashions! I didn't get to check out the cute male Ran…." Poof! She disappeared into thin air.

"Thank God," sighed Vida. With a shrug of her shoulders, she headed over to the RockPorium. She would just use her employee's discount and get another…" Zzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaappppppppp! Vida found herself lying on the ground, her clothes and hair now singed black. She stared up at the strange blue creature with a large N on his chest.

"Not satisfied with such an elegant color, huh?" spat Ninjor. "Well, now you can be the Charbroiled Ranger! Cotton candy, indeed," he grumbled as he angrily disappeared.

"Cool!" exclaimed Vida as she examined her now smoking clothes.

AN- Yes, I know Vida's said 'pink' before. She just uh…couldn't stand the mental pressure of it all and mentally snapped. Yeah that's it.


	26. Dustin and Kelsey

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-six.

**Dustin and Kelsey**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Alright, Dude! That was excellent!" Dustin held his hand up for a high-five. Two minutes later, he put it down, finally realizing that the others had meant it when they said they wanted to leave after his hundredth jump. Dustin snorted. So what if Sensei wanted them up bright and early to put their students through a rigorous training course? It wasn't as if anything would happen to him if he were late. Sure Sensei was now back in human form. But he had been much more formidable as a gerbil-like rat thingy. Now he was constantly hugging Cam and crying that he would be an even better father. Dustin snorted as he positioned his bike for yet another freestyle jump. The Samurai Ranger had already signed up for a biodome project in Antarctica.

"Hi!" came the overenthusiastic female voice. "Wow! What a great motorbike!"

"Thanks, Dude, uh Dudette," replied Dustin as he turned around and saw a slightly older dark-haired woman bouncing happily on the balls of her feet.

"What make is it? Oh wait, let me guess. It's a Yellow Sapsucker Warbler Bike."

"What the?"

"No? Let me see. Ah, it's a Yellow Sunflower Seed Special."

"Huh? Why would anyone in their right mind…?"

"Ok, ok, I got it!" cried Kelsey as she jumped up and down excitedly. "It's a Sunny Funny Bunny Wunny Rider!"

"Are you insane?!" Dustin blurted incredulously. He just had to introduce this person to the others. They'd think he was a genius in comparison.

"Well, Crazy is my middle name," stated Kelsey.

"I'd think Brain-dead Whack Job would be more like it, Dudette," snorted Dustin.

Kelsey's eyes narrowed. "No, seriously, _Dude_, it really is. My parents were hippies." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "They were driven to it by my overbearing grandmother." She then looked around and said loudly, "They weren't like my dear sensible grandmother who I am not praising just because I want my inheritance!"

"Look, why don't you just go sit somewhere you can't hurt yourself," said Dustin. "I've gotta keep practicing my jumps." Hunter and Blake had mention in passing a slight interest in freestyle jumping. Well, there was no way Dustin was going to let them beat him at that the way they had with motor cross racing. No way, this was his thing, his precious, not those sneaky, low-life….

"Are you ok?" asked a suddenly subdued Kelsey as she noticed the young man breathing heavily and mumbling to himself.

"Huh?" ask Dustin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now, go over there so I can…Hey! Where's my bike?!" He looked around frantically.

"Hey there!" called Kelsey from the top of the ramp where she stood astride Dustin's bike.

"How the hell did you…GET BACK HERE WITH MY BIKE!!!" hollered Dustin. "I just had it waxed!"

But Kelsey paid no attention to his protests. "I'm going to do a quintuple somersault and three cartwheels over that pit!" she bragged.

"Not on my bike!" screamed Dustin who was running towards the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger as she revved up the engine. "I finally got it de-rusted!" He was still a bit mad at Tori for trying to be the first person to surf on a motorbike.

"Then I'll do four back flips over that tank of rabid sharks."

"What sharks?" cried Dustin as Kelsey backed up the motorbike. "That stuff isn't even possible to do, you loon! You'll crash and hurt yourself! Worse yet, you'll hurt my sweet baby!"

"Not to worry!" called Kelsey as Dustin neared her. "I've got a back-up plan in case this doesn't work!"

"Like getting off my bike?!" cried Dustin. He finally reached the ramp just as Kelsey sped up it. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" he cried.

"Wheeeeee!" shouted Kelsey as the motorbike flew off the ramp. She did one…half of a somersault. Then she and the bike began to plummet.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Dustin screamed as he threw himself to the ground in tears.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" called Kelsey at the same time. She morphed and flipped safely to a ledge as the motorbike crashed to the ground. "Told you I had a backup plan."

Dustin gaped at her. "You…you're a Ranger? A Yellow Ranger?"

"Well, duh, everyone knows that," replied Kelsey. "We didn't keep our identities a secret like some other oppressed teams were forced to do. Where have you been?"

Dustin studied her costume carefully. "Oh, Lightspeed, I see. I burned those comic book issues when the idiocy of their Yellow Ranger got to be too much. And now I got to see it in person." He stepped up to the still morphed Kelsey angrily. "You're going to pay for what you did to my motorbike."

"Big deal," replied Kelsey in a staged whisper. "I'll have more than enough money as soon as that old bag croaks." Then in a louder voice, "I will fight you with the loving support of my dear wise grandmother who I am not bragging about just to inherit her mansion."

"Money, nothing!" shouted a still-fuming Dustin. "I don't care if you're a woman. I'll beat you to a pulp! I'll mangle you the way you mangled my bike!"

"You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl" responded Kelsey with confidence. "But, you do forget I'm a Ranger, right?"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" shouted Dustin. Two seconds later…he was still just Dustin. "I said…oh damn! I keep forgetting we don't have our powers anymore."

"Awww, that's so cute. You want to be a Ranger just like me," cooed Kelsey.

Dustin grew even more furious. "I AM a Ranger! I'm the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger and as soon as I find a way to get my powers back, I will hunt you down and…" He paused in mid-rant as he realized that Kelsey was snickering at him.

"Y…y…yellow? What? They didn't have enough girls on the team?"

"Well, we only had Tori and…hey! There's nothing wrong with guys wearing yellow! The Aquitian Rangers had a male Yellow Ranger."

"Oh, and what was his name? Tinklebell? Hey, did you get a pretty skirt when you morphed?" Soon Kelsey was rolling on the ground.

"No, and neither do you…. or haven't you noticed?"

Kelsey stopped laughing abruptly. She quickly glanced down at herself. "Holy Crap! Why didn't anyone tell me about that?!" She ran off screaming. "A skirt! A skirt! Someone get me a skirt!"

Dustin stared after her. "Whack job for certain." He then began to pick up the pieces of his motorbike, kissing each one of them before calling for the ambulance. Surely they would be able to cure his poor darling.


	27. Kim and Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

Wow, I haven't updated since before Halloween. Sorry about that. I just haven't been able to focus.

This is story number twenty-seven. It was requested by .PrettyDiva.

**Kim and Sky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

The battle was growing intense. Neither the Tengas nor the Super Putties were letting up. Worse yet, the monster of the day, an abomination of the one thing that Kim Hart held most dear to her heart, was throwing exploding credit cards at the Rangers. Kim called her CraneZord and prepared to face off against the MegaMall Monster. Quickly, she flew off into the Sky.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Hey! Watch where you're flying that damned thing!"

AN…. Yep, that's it…that's the end of the story. Honest. (Pauses to listen to the voices in her head.) Awww…. do I have to? Fine, I'll make something longer.

**Sky and Kim (for real)**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Sky sighed for the tenth time in an hour. It figured that Syd would be an hour late for their first date. Why he even bothered to arrange this special time at the Obstacle Course was beyond him. His dreams of doing a hundred chin-ups alongside the girl of his dreams were coming to a crashing halt.

A figure began approaching him from the other side of the field. A Pink figure, Sky noted. "Yes!" He cried enthusiastically. "I knew she'd come!" He ran, arms outstretched, towards her. He picked her up and swung her around. He…

"Put me down you idiot!" snapped an unfamiliar female voice. "Or I'll have you up on sexual harassment charges faster than Tommy took up with that slut, Kat, after I dumped his sorry ass!"

Sky opened his eyes, and suddenly realized that the woman in his arms was not his blonde angel, but a middle-aged brunette woman. "Whoa!" he cried as he unceremoniously dropped Kim to the ground. "Sorry, I uh, thought you were someone else."

Kim smirked. "I know. You were waiting for your Pink Ranger. She told me all about this so-called 'date' you had planned." She was glad that Sydney Drew had the forethought to locate her after learning about the original Pink Ranger in the SPD files. Certainly, the young woman needed her advice, especially on how to make her man behave. Kim knew all about that. Ever since Jason had moved in with her in Florida, he learned who truly wore the pants in that pairing. Now she had a husband who did all the dishes, cleaned the house, and did all the laundry. Yep, she sighed in her thoughts. And as soon as Billy invented a way with all the funding she gave him from her melted down gold medal, her hubby would also be the one giving birth to 'Kimberly Junior.'

Sky looked suspiciously at her. "How'd you know about our date? Who are you?" He rushed at Kim and picked her up again, but this time in a more threatening manner. "What did you do to Sydney? Did you sell her to Grumm? I bet you did. I bet she's on his ship right now singing lullabies to that Mora brat!" He began to throttle her.

"Hiya!" Kim swung her foot to where it hurt the most. She did a fancy backflip as a now-screeching Sky dropped her and kicked him in the chin as well. She did some other fancy spins and flips and landed perfectly on her feet. She looked around grinning and then mentally smacked herself as she realized she was having another competition flashback. She had already begun a lawsuit against Coach Gunther for his twenty-hours a day, seven days a week practice sessions.

"No one shakes me like that!" Kim growled to the Blue SPD Ranger who was now rolling on the ground in pain. "Not even Jason on a 'busy' night." She grabbed the chin up bar and began doing flips on it. "I…(flip)…am…(flop)…here…(flip)…to…. (flop)….help…(flip)….you….(flip)…with…(flop)….your….(flip)….date…(flop)."

"Will you cut that out?!" cried Sky who had finally recovered enough to stand. "I'm getting nauseous watching you."

Kim blushed as she realized what she was doing. "Sorry," she apologized as she hopped down. "Force of habit. Now, let's get working." She looked Sky over critically. "This is going to take all evening."

"Oh, well, then it'll have to wait for another time. I've got a date tonight." Sky looked at his watch. "Great, now Syd's forty minutes late. Probably still blow drying her hair and putting on her makeup."

Kim sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? What didn't I get this time?" queried Sky who was suddenly getting agitated. "Don't tell me I missed out on another Red Ranger power. Who got it? I should be Red Ranger. Me! Not some other loser!"

"Yeah…ok…" said Kim as she backed up slowly. "Like, I have no idea what you're babbling about. But, as I was trying to say, your Pink Ranger isn't going to go out with you until you learn that mud crawling under barbed wire just isn't romantic."

"What about mud crawling through the mine fields?"

"What about staying single for the rest of your life?" retorted Kim.

Sky paused in thought. He clearly envisioned himself remaining in the same room at the base. He also envisioned being surrounded by moldy piles of toast as an addled Bridge kept shoving them at him while babbling nonsense about Martian mice holding parties in the ears of polka-dotted hippopotami while singing Gregorian chants about Little Miss Muffet and Little Jack Horner who… "Noooooo! I'm beginning to think like him!" screamed Sky. He fell to his knees and held up his folded hands. "Please help me! I can't live with my babbling roommate much longer! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!"

Kim smirked. "You know? If Tommy had begged as well as that he'd still be my love-slave. Of course I'm going to help you. That's what I came here for." Well that and to see if their Zords had stereo systems as cool as hers.

"So, what should I do?" asked Sky.

"First, ditch the uniform. Then…" Ewwww! I didn't mean out here in front of me!" Kim quickly averted her eyes then began peeking through her fingers.

"Then what?" asked a now nearly naked Sky. Only his bright red briefs with the words "THE REAL RED RANGER" sewn across the butt kept him from total nudity.

"Then you get some really nice clothes. You know, like something that's actually in style."

"My uniform is always in style," stated Sky proudly as he slipped it back on.

"Yeah, to your commander…or is there something between the two of you that no one knows about?"

"Well, sometimes the Commander lets me flea comb him and…" Sky glared at her. "Hey! I'm not into _that _kind of stuff."

Kim smirked. She'd definitely be getting Billy to hack into this base's security cameras. There were probably more than enough juicy scenes to keep her more than entertained. "Fine then, we will have to go and get you clothes that will make Sydney want to look at nothing else but you."

Sky blinked in confusion. "But then how will she avoid walking into walls?"

Kim sighed. Then she grabbed the Blue SPD Ranger's hand. "Come on we've got a busy day ahead of us!"

"Wow! An older woman! Boy will Syd be jealous. That's what she gets for being so late." Sky grinned as he was dragged along. "So, your place or mine?"

Kim swung her foot backwards and once again nailed Sky where it counts most. "Creep," she said to the young man who was now doubled up in pain. "We are simply going to the mall."

"Mall?" squeaked Sky. "Mall?" he said again, he voice returning. Something in his memory whirred. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed. Then he jumped back, quickly morphing into the Blue SPD Ranger. "Stay back! I know who you are! You're Kimberly! Dr. Oliver warned us guys about you the last time our teams met."

"Hmm? Oh, that DinoLightningThunder stuff. Yeah, I remember him dangling this pink crystal in front of me and then tossing it into the incinerator saying that it was a symbolism of what I did to his heart." She then morphed into the Pink Morphin Ranger and grabbed his arm again. "Now let's get going. There are a lot of sales today. I hope you've got those arms built up enough to carry all the things we'll be buying."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried the still morphed Sky as he tried to break away in vain. The rest of the day, patrons at the New Tech City Mall were treated to the sight of an unfamiliar Pink Ranger dragging their whimpering Blue Ranger through every single store.

AN: In case I don't get any more stories out today or tomorrow…Merry Christmas! (and Happy Hanukkah) and happy whatever else people celebrate. And bah humbug to any scrooges out there.


	28. Taylor and Carter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

Wow, I haven't updated since before Halloween. Sorry about that. I just haven't been able to focus.

This is story number twenty-eight. Uh, there's a slight Christmas reference.

**Taylor and Carter**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello?"

"Hi, is the tailor there?"

"This is Taylor. What do you want? I can't stay on this phone long. I'm going sixty miles down the highway."

"And you're on the phone? What kind of nut are you? Don't you know that every other day I have to help pry idiots like you out of burning vehicles?"

"You're the one who called me, you idiot. Besides it's no big deal. I usually go a hundred when I really get into a conversation. I just have to hurry off because I'm almost out of minutes."

"O…kay. Anyway I'll be quick. I just want to place an order for a red suit."

"Why? Are you some wanna-be Santa? Ooh, hey could you stop over and see Max? The kid is already bugging me about getting to sit on Santa's lap and I don't feel like hanging at that mall like some girly-girl."

"Santa? Baaaah. That selfish old man won't even spare some icebergs for us firemen to use on the bigger fires down here. Can you just imagine how quickly one of those things could put out a forest fire?"

"I find that offensive."

"Yeah, I'm offended by his selfishness myself."

"Not at that, Moron. I'm insulted at the term 'firemen.' Women can be firefighters too you know."

"Oh, you're just like my fiancée. She thinks women can be doctors too and…oh wait, she already is. I keep forgetting since she managed to get through that speedy medical course in less than two years. Amazing what one can accomplish in them little Caribbean countries."

"A…hem… can we hurry please?"

"Oh, yeah, your minutes."

"No, it's not that, there's a police car coming after me. And he's not as cute as the last guy who stopped me. And why are you calling me about a red suit?"

"I need one made for my wedding."

"Huh? What the hell for? And why are you telling me this? I can't sew."

"It's tradition. The other Red Ra…Uh Red Ra….uh other guys told me so. They said Dana would be wearing Pink and that she'd lock me out of the honeymoon suite if I broke tradition. Wait a second…you can't sew? What kind of tailor are you anyway? You sure can't be doing much business."

"My _name _is Taylor, Dolt. Learn the difference between the White pages and the Yellow pages. You? A Red Ranger? Well, I guess if that idiot Max can be a Ranger, anyone can. But then again, anyone who believes those pranksters can't be much brighter."

"Huh? You mean they lied to me?"

"I've been to two Power Ranger weddings already and neither Cole nor Shane had to wear Red. Although I was a bit disturbed that they put that white gown over that female chimp's head. And I just don't think Hunter looked that good in his high heels."

"They LIED to me???"

"I just said that. Uh, oh, they've got a blockade up ahead. I guess going a hundred and twenty wasn't such a good idea."

"THEY…LIED…TO…ME!!!!!! I'm going to set a pack of rabid Dalmatians on them. I'm going to go shove some hoses up their asses and turn on the water full force!"

"Fine, fine, but while you're doing that, could you tell Eric that I'm going to need bail money again? Hello? Hello?"


	29. Merrick and Karone

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number twenty-nine. It was requested by Psych3.

To be honest, I think this one may make the least sense of all my stories so far. Not that any of them made any sense to begin with.

**Merrick and Karone**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Merrick sighed. Once again he was hanging out at Willie's poolroom. It wasn't that he didn't like being at the Animarium. He just didn't feel it was the best atmosphere for a good guy turned bad then turned good again if he wanted to keep up a gloomy loner appearance. He reached into his pocket and fingered the message that Tommy guy had passed to him through Cole. Tommy had advised him to keep up the loner bit as much as possible as it had netted him Kim, then Kat, then Trini, then Zack, then Cassie, then Dimitria, then Archerina… If he were lucky, he too would soon have a harem of women trying to cheer him up rather than just an airhead of a Princess who kept trying to pet him and tie ribbons in his beard.

Unbeknownst to Merrick, there was one problem with his demeanor. It scared off the other patrons, particularly when he howled and growled at them. Even Willie was becoming less amicable towards the young man as evidenced by all of Merrick's favorite pool cues getting mysteriously covered in glue and glass shards. Merrick snarled at the few remaining patrons as he sipped the beer in his bandaged hands.

The door burst open. "You!" cried the blonde woman as she stomped in. "You're the one!"

Merrick stared forlornly at her but was grinning inside. Finally, his harem was beginning to form. "Yes," he sighed. "I am the one. I am the one not worthy of living with other humans. I am the one who must forever make up for my misdeeds as an evil wolf demon. I am…"

"The one who won't keep his big mouth shut in the middle of a bar." Karone reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Don't you know that people everywhere are talking about the crazed idiot who thinks he's part wolf and part Ranger? They're laughing at us everywhere, even on KO35. Cassie even showed me a skit done on Saturday Night Live last week that made us Rangers look like idiots."

Merrick sighed dramatically. "Look at all the trouble my being the evil Zen Aku has caused the world. I do not belong among you. I must roam the world on my own." He then winked at Karone.

Karone smacked him upside the head again…this time with a barstool. "Will you knock that off? Who gave you permission to blab your identity around anyway?"

Merrick blinked at her as he rubbed the growing knot on his head. "Why do I need permission? Did the Space Rangers need permission? No. Did the Lightspeed Rangers need permission? No. I don't need no stinking permission. I am the lone wolf." He took another sip of his root beer. "Besides, it's not like I'm hurting anyone."

Karone snorted. "Oh really? Well I heard that the original Blue Ranger had to be locked away in one of Aquitar's mental institutions because he went completely insane and tried to make out with all the fish there. It seems that a certain good wolf spirit had gotten so insulted by all the stuff you've been saying that he told the poor guy he now hated him and wouldn't speak to him ever again."

Merrick stared at Karone, then laughed. "A good wolf spirit? Yeah, right. Now tell me about the good wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. Or the good wolf in the Three Little Pigs. Or the…" he paused as finally noticed the young woman seething between her teeth. "Wait a minute. Who are you? What does this have to do with you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?" Karone said in a low angry voice. "Everyone once knew me as the most feared of the ex-evil Rangers. They remembered how, as Astronema, I once almost took over the Universe."

Merrick snorted. "Now I remember you, and I don't consider taking over one third-rate city in California as taking over the Universe."

Karone shrugged. "Well, you gotta start somewhere. Now will you stop interrupting me? And no one, absolutely no one could outdo me, not even that Ryan guy. I mean, the poor sap spent his childhood underground with gophers while I spent mine as princess of the Universe." Karone sighed at this. For some reason, being Zhane's personal princess just didn't have the same flair. Especially since his foot rubs were nowhere near as good as Ecliptor's had been.

"Well I still don't see why this whole thing bothers you so mu…wait just a damned minute. You were doing the same thing weren't you? You were getting sympathy from others because of what happened to you. And I just went and did it better so that no one pays attention to you anymore."

Karone growled as she whipped out her old wrath staff. "Your stupid act has ruined my stupid…errr…my brilliant plan to forever have the sympathies of those on KO35, Earth, and Mirinoi! Now all I ever hear is 'Asteroid, who?'" She aimed with her wrath staff and…nothing happened. "What?" She opened a small panel at the top. "Damn! I should've known the batteries would die after not using this for so long."

Merrick waved dismissively at her. "Cute toy. Now, if you don't want to join my harem, get out of the way for the those who do."

Karone looked around questioningly at the two old drunks sitting in one corner and the dog that had wandered in and was now piddling into the spittoon. "Well, I can't say much for your taste, but if that is what you prefer…."

Merrick glared up at her. "Do you mind? You're cramping my style."

"What style?" Karone shot back. "All I see is some bum with a stupid goatee, gray hiking clothes, and two shadows." She jumped back. "TWO SHADOWS?!"

"Huh? Oh that's just Zen Aku. Hey, Zen! Stay in there, you hear? You're cramping my style, too." He then began stomping around on the shadow and beating at himself with a pool cue. "Damn! He's winning! He's winning!" The odd 'fight' continued for three minutes. Suddenly, Merrick began grabbing bottles of whiskey and pouring them on the extra shadow.

Karone gaped in disbelief as one of the shadows drunkenly slid back into Merrick, hiccoughing and singing Broadway show tunes as it did. Then she smiled. "You know, you are kind of cute."

"Well thank you, glad you could finally admit it," began Merrick.

"Not you, Goat-boy, _him_." With that, she reached over and pulled Zen Aku out of Merrick. "Come on, Cutie," she told the inebriated wolf-demon. "Let's go for a nice long walk." With that, they both left, Merrick being the one to gape after them.

"Fine! Be that way! Don't come running back to me when she dumps you for something else! I'll be…. wait, what are you doing?" he cried as two burly guys rushed into the building, quickly grabbed him and wrapped him up in a straightjacket. "Hey! Stop! I'm not crazy! Willie stop pointing at me like that!" He listened to something they were saying. "No! I'm not insane! I just had to beat up the demon in me and then I had to get it drunk! There was a wolf-demon in me, honest! Or there was at least until he left with that…that…" The rest of what Merrick had to say faded as he was dragged out of the bar.

AN: Okay, here is an update on which pairings I am doing and who requested them. Please don't read below if you don't want to know.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dustin/Kai

Jason/Eric SilverRider

Lucas/Dana

Jason/Rocky Bored-Girl-84

Trent/Justin

Vida/Carlos Psycho Tangerine (Hey, I get to put in requests also J)

Cassie/Xander

Katie/Cole- Joan

Maya/Cam

Blake/Trini-Here's a Challenge ()

Cassie/Ethan

If you made a request and it is missing please let me know.


	30. Kai and Dustin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty.

**Kai and Dustin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"This is excellent!" exclaimed Kai as he looked around the almost-completed colony. He couldn't believe it was taking less than five years to build. The street outside his house had been under repair for the past eight years. Ever since he had heard about the Terra Venture project, Kai had wanted to join it. The order, the discipline, the starched underwear; now _that _was the life for him.

He had been taking a tour with a young GSA officer when the young man suddenly ran out of the building yelling: "For the last time, Leo, stay off this property or I'll tell mom!"

Kai, now left on his own, was examining a case of military medals, dreaming of the day he would earn one himself. Suddenly, a loud shout caused him to topple over, knocking the case down and smashing it.

"DUDE!" shouted a pre-teen boy as he ran into the room. "Did you see this place? Oh man, it's AWESOME!" He began running around looking at and touching everything. "Too bad I can't get my bike in here."

"Are you crazy?" Kai exclaimed. "Look at what you made me do!" He began to pick up the broken glass. "Now I'll _never_ get to join this illustrious organization. I'll probably get stuck flipping burgers at Wendy's. And I HATE cooking!" With that, he began to sob…well, the glass splinter in his finger wasn't helping either.

"Dude," said Dustin as he stopped his examinations. "What do you want to join some army-thing for anyway? I mean, won't they make you sleep outside and eat worms for lunch and stuff like that?" He paused in thought. "Cool! Maybe I should join up, too!"

Kai finally managed to pull the sliver from his finger. Then he wiped his eyes and stood up. "And maybe you should get a reality check. They're not going to let a kid like you join. Besides, this isn't some Earth-bound army. This is the GSA. Whoever gets accepted into it will get to leave home forever and travel to a distant galaxy." He grinned in thought at that. As a soldier, he'd be with his own kind. No more having to deal with slacker idiots.

"Oh," Dustin's face fell. "I don't think my mom will allow me to go that far. Maybe I should just join that Karate school like she wants me to." He hadn't wanted to so far because it was cutting into his bike practice. Soon, very soon, he would finally be able to take off his training wheels and get to ride around without being mocked at by the other kids.

"Yeah," snickered Kai. "Maybe you'll become so great that you'll get invited to join a secret Ninja Academy of some type."

"Really?" exclaimed Dustin excitedly. "Oh, that would be so gnarly, Dude!"

Kai snorted as he resumed picking up the spilled medals and placing them neatly on a table. "Yeah and maybe pigs will fly. A secret Ninja Academy, indeed. You may as well believe in gigantic insect-like aliens with tentacles." He glared at Dustin. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Dustin's face fell. "Oh, Dude, that is so low, especially for such a clean-cut guy like you." He sighed. Perhaps he could just live his dreams of being a hero vicariously through his comic books. Supposedly there was some new series called 'Powder Strangers' coming out.

"Look, if Officer Corbett comes back and sees you here, I'll never get into the GSA. So, you'd better have a good explanation for being here."

Dustin began examining some books on a shelf in the back of the room. "Well, I just wanted to find a great place to ride my bike in. And the earth here smelled awesome. So, I just dug a hole under the fence with my bare hands and…"

Kai stared at the boy. "You mean you actually broke in here because the earth _smells_ good? What are you? Some kind of mole-boy? Wow, I think maybe I should talk to your parents about getting you some psychological assistance."

"You think that's strange, Dude? There're two strange kids in my school who stand outside during thunderstorms with long pieces of metal in their hands. Something about needing to feel the 'Power of Thunder.'" His eyes widened as he noticed something moving behind the older teenager. He quickly pulled a book from the shelf. "Here," he said as he tossed it to Kai. "This may help you in your future career."

"Oh, ha-ha," responded Kai as he examined it. "A kid's cookbook? What would I want this for?"

"For your future career as a short order cook," responded Dustin as he ran the room. "Oh, Dude!" He hollered. "What kind of idiot puts a boot on a kid's bicycle? What? What are you doing? Let me go! I don't want to get grounded again! I don't want to lose my television privileges! I'll miss the X-Games, Dude!"

Kai smiled at this just before two GSA members grabbed him from behind and brought him to their commander for questioning. It took a week of him sitting in a jail cell and studying the cookbook, before they finally realized that Kai wasn't the one who dug the small hole under the fence and painted 'Dude' all over the buildings.


	31. Jason and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-one. It was requested by SilverRider.

**Jason and Eric**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jason stepped out of his house, pulled up his hood and carefully looked both ways before stepping off his porch. With a jaunty whistle he began to head down his block. Soon, he'd be meeting his best buddy and getting Powers worthy of him. He'd have to thank Trini for inventing that disruptor beam for him. She was more than eager to get even with the idiotic Blueboy for accidentally e-mailing a love letter meant for Kim to her. Jason briefly considered telling Trini that it had been written in Tommy's behalf, but then thought better of it. Billy would never know the true reason he couldn't receive the Gold Ranger Powers.

"So," said a slightly younger teenager as he stepped into Jason's path. "Gold this time, huh?"

Jason jumped back, a bit startled. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts of being King of the Rangers over all, including Tommy, that he simply hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. "Who? What? How?"

Eric snorted. "Who? Eric Meyers, Prep school student and future Power Ranger. What? I know you're supposed to be the next Gold Ranger. How? Let's just say in about five years I will get to know some Rangers from the year 3000. I will pretend to remain friends with them through a time telescreen over the next few years and eventually convince their gullible green-haired Green Ranger to beam me to this time period. Then I will be able to, err, was able to tell my younger self about the Gold Powers. So now I am resting up at my old dorms while I'm talking to you."

Jason stared dazedly at Eric. He knew that drug dealers had been trying to infiltrate Angel Grove for a while now, but he had thought the presence of the Rangers kept them at bay. Apparently, from this loon's crazed babbling, he was wrong. "Well, uh…it was nice meeting you. But, if you'll please excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry." With that, he attempted to walk around Eric.

However, Eric stepped in front of Jason again. "You forgot to ask 'Why'?"

Jason sighed in frustration. If he were late meeting Tommy, he'd never again be able to lord it over him for his constant tardiness. "Why what?"

"Why did I go to all this bother?" Eric smirked at the former Red Morphin Ranger's confusion. "Why did I travel back in time to tell myself about you?"

"Why don't you get yourself into rehab before you do yourself more harm?"

"Don't believe me, huh?" asked Eric.

"Oh no, I always believe people when they tell me they're visiting themselves in the past."

Eric rolled his eyes and then tossed a photograph to him. "Maybe this will convince you."

Jason frowned at it. "Why am I in a tux? Who is that next to me? Where did you get this?"

"I got it from that file Dr. Oliver keeps on all the Rangers." Eric pointed to the woman in the picture. "It's your wedding photo. _That _is Emily, your future wife."

"Really? Wow, what a babe." Jason wondered if he could get a refund on the ring he had just bought Trini. "Is she…wait, _Dr. Oliver?_ You can't mean…"

"That your best friend will eventually get a PhD in Paleontology and even get to lead his own team of Rangers? That's exactly what I mean." Eric waited for his reaction; soon, very soon, he'd get what he came for. No one but _him_ should get Golden powers. Funny how only that morning he had working on his revenge plans for those snobs at school. But after his older self had arrived and told him all about the Ranger Powers and how the other Rangers had hated him, he decided he wanted to be a Gold Ranger instead of a Quantum Ranger. What the heck was a quantum anyway? Eric didn't know that his older self had neglected to tell him about the harmful effects of the Gold Powers on humans.

"WHAT?!" screamed Jason. "I'm supposed to be the best Ranger, not Tommy." He began pacing and growling. Wasn't it bad enough that Tommy had tried to kill him in the Dark Dimension? Wasn't it bad enough that Zordon had stolen his leadership and gave it to the show-off White Ranger? Wasn't it bad enough that Tommy spent every evening since then dancing under his window and taunting him with _I'm the leader and you're the loser, I'm the leader and you're the loser? _"No fair!" he screamed again. "That ungrateful bald dictator is going to let Tommy replace him as a mentor? What about me?"

Eric smiled to himself. No need to tell Jason that Zordon had nothing to do with this. Personally, he was glad he never had to work under him. Having a morpher was way more fun when one could attack his own teammates whenever he felt like. "Oh, I believe you'll end up as his personal slave. Something about those Gold powers being dependent on you doing whatever he wants."

"WHAT?!"

Eric continued to gleefully lie. "Uh, yeah, why else do you think Tommy is so eager for you to be the new Ranger? I know it's a bizarre condition but…well, you know how these aliens can be."

"I sure do," In more ways than one, Jason thought dreamily as his one night of passion with Scorpina came unbidden back to his mind. Adam had nothing on him there. Unfortunately, his one night of passion with Goldar also came back to him and he began to retch violently.

Eric waited for Jason to finish. "Uh, it's not _that_ bad."

"So, they want me to be the Gold Ranger just so I can serve the great Tommy?" asked Jason through clenched teeth. "Well, they can just forget it! They can take their damn Power and shove it…wait just a second," he looked suspiciously at the future Quantum Ranger. "Why did you go to all this bother? Why should I believe you?" Realization finally dawned on him. "You! You want to steal my new power!" Of course the fact that Eric had been wearing a handmade t-shirt saying "Best Gold Ranger Ever," was a definite hint.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "No one is getting that Gold morpher but me!" With that, he began to run down the block. But then he turned around and headed back. "Uh, where is this Power Chamber again?"

Jason pointed to his left. "Go four miles that way through the desert. Then you turn right at the pile of discarded Zord parts. Then…HEY!" He dropped his hand and then got into a karate stance. "Do you _want _to get me in trouble with Zordon? Are you trying to make an idiot out of me?" He aimed a kick at Eric's head.

Eric quickly ducked and ran in the direction Jason had pointed to. "Nah, you're doing that all by yourself. I'll just let them know that you wanted your good old 'cousin Eric' to be the next Ranger!" He soon disappeared.

Jason snickered as he headed in the opposite direction to where the Power Chamber really was. Call him an idiot, huh? He'd call the authorities as soon as possible to let them know about the spy wandering through the restricted Army training grounds.


	32. Lucas and Dana

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-two.

One thing, I can't remember which side of the car each kid was on before Captain Mitchell crashed it, so please let me know if I guessed wrong. Thanks.

**Lucas and Dana**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Lucas listened to the muted conversations of the Time Force and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers as he examined the jacket he had just received from his Blue contemporary. He wrinkled his nose at the slightly fishy smell it emitted. He really didn't want to know where it had been before. Nevertheless, it was a cool jacket. So he slipped it on anyway, then looked into his full-length mirror. "Well, hello Good Looking. You look so sexy in that jacket. Hell, you look sexy in anything. You really turn me on!" With that, he wrapped his arms around the mirror and hugged it tight. "Owwwweeeee!" he cried as the mirror shattered.

"Owee? Did I hear someone say Owee?" called a female voice. The blonde haired Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger was suddenly at his side with a medical bag. "Don't you worry, never fear…. Doctor Dana is here!"

Lucas scowled at her. "Yeah, like a few online courses can actually make you a real doctor. Must be nice to be able to wave your status as a Pink Ranger around to get such privileges. Too bad most of us Rangers don't get such perks." He took off the jacket and began examining his shirt for glass slivers. "And I guess it doesn't hurt being the daughter of a man who just won a billion dollars by suing the builders of Mariner Bay for their shoddy workmanship. I bet Daddy's girl can get anything she wants with Daddy's money."

Dana's eyes narrowed. "How did you know…oh wait it's probably in some file you read in the future." She made a mental note to tell her daddy to get his people to get it out of the files. "Besides, I'm _not_ a 'daddy's girl'."

"Actually," said Lucas as he picked a piece of glass off his sleeve. "I wouldn't waste time reading about your stupid team. I was just talking to that surly guy on your team. You know, the one with the weird grayish suit."

"Titanium," groaned Dana. "Ryan is the Titanium Ranger." She had argued with her dad and Ms. Fair..uh..Mrs. Robinson about not giving the experimental Ranger Powers such a dorky name, but with no success.

Lucas snorted. "What kind of color is Titanium?"

"What kind of color is Quantum?" Dana shot back, causing Lucas to stop snickering. "Wait a second," she continued as she tossed her 'Lil' Doctor's' medical kit on the bed behind Lucas. "_Ryan_ told you about me? I can't believe it! My own brother betrayed me. I thought he loved me!" With that, she threw herself on the bed and began to sob. She was still in denial about Ryan's accusations that if Dana hadn't tantrummed to get the seat behind Daddy, she would've been the one hanging off their dad's foot all those years ago rather than him and he'd be the one in the Pink suit. Actually, that part of the accusation disturbed her more than anything else.

"Whatever," said Lucas as he peeled off his shirt. He began pulling pieces of glass from his arms and chest. "Please get off my bed. That's only for my lovely ladies and me. One of which you are not."

"So, only one person's used this bed, then?" asked Dana as she wiped her eyes and stood up. "Or are you including your blow-up dolls?"

Lucas frowned as he stopped his self-examination to glare at Dana. Sure, he could get dates easily, but as soon as they saw the Clock Tower, they always ran away, screaming about bats. What he never noticed was Katie and Trip swinging plastic bats outside the windows whenever Lucas brought his dates over. With everyone sharing one gigantic loft, neither one of them desired to see or hear extra 'activities' at bedtime.

"Never mind," said Dana. "I should put something on those cuts so you don't get an infection. She opened her bag and rooted around in it.

"Oh, that…that won't be necessary," stammered Lucas as he hastily tried to back away and shrug his shirt back on at the same time.

"I insist," replied Dana firmly. "Last thing we need is for you to die of sepsis or something and mess up the future." She lunged forward and quickly poured a bottle of some reddish liquid on him.

Lucas' howl of pain could be heard all through the clock tower. For weeks, the other Time Force Rangers kept speaking of the howling ghost and of ways to exorcize it.

It took almost five minutes for Lucas to stop cursing vehemently. "What the HELL was that?!"

"Oh, just some iodine. My Doctor's manual says it's the best thing for preventing infections." Dana had never noticed that the cheapskates at the online medical course had sent her a manual from 1946. "Oh, I seem to have missed a spot." She lunged forward again, but not before Lucas had morphed.

"Get away from me you loon!" he screamed holding his Chrono Saber in a defensive position. "I'm reporting you to the AMA for malpractice."

"So?" Dana shrugged, "It's not like I can sing like some of my female Ranger predecessors. What would I need with an American Music Award?"

"American Medical Association," groaned Lucas. "You won't be able to treat a person for something as simple as dandruff once I'm through with you."

"WHAT?!" cried Dana as she too, morphed into her Ranger form. She held out her V-Lancer in a threatening manner. "And have Dad think that I can't do anything? He'll probably think I'm useless and stop trusting me. Why won't he trust me? I'm just as good as the other Rangers."

Lucas yawned as she continued to babble. "Oh, I really don't have time for all this nonsense. I've gotta be down at the racetrack in ten minutes. Some longhaired guy challenged me to a race. Said my car looks like 'recycled parts of Ninjor and Blue Senturion' whatever the hell that meant. "I'll call the AMA later." He unmorphed and reached for his back pocket. "Hey! Where's my comb?!"

"You mean this?" Dana, who had also unmorphed was dangling Lucas' special comb in front of him.

"Give it back!" He screamed as he lunged for it.

But Dana had jumped back before he could grab it. "Are you still going to call the AMA?"

"Of course, you quack!"

Dana grabbed both ends of the comb and bent it until it snapped in half. "Oopsie!" With that, she sauntered out of the room. She could've sworn she heard Kelsey crash into a wall again. Doctor Dana was on her way.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Lucas as he flopped to the floor, incapacitated. He remained there until he was given another comb just like it from the dollar store down the block.

AN: For you younger readers, iodine is this stuff my dad used to put on our cuts to keep the germs away. It stung like hell.


	33. Rocky and Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-three. It was requested by Bored-Girl-84.

**Rocky and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Rocky whooped loudly as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. "I'm a Power Ranger! I'm the Red Power Ranger! Whoohoo!" He didn't worry about anyone overhearing him since the rest of the family had gone on vacation for two weeks without him. He had asked why and his mom mumbled something about not wanting to spend most of the vacation fund on food. So he kept shouting excitedly, not realizing that the burglar hiding in the hall closet was now trying to decide which magazine would pay the most for this information.

Rocky burst into the room. "I'm the Red Ranger! Me! Not Jas….oomph!" he felt a hand roughly cover his mouth.

"Are you insane?" growled Jason who had let himself into the DeSantos' residence earlier (thereby leaving the window open for the hiding burglar). "Do you want everyone to know your secret identity? Do you want people to know that I actually gave the best powers ever to a loser like you?" He really should've worked harder to convince Zordon to let Billy clone him. No one else would ever be as worthy as him to hold the Red Power.

Rocky gasped in awe. "Jason…you…you're here…in my room. Wow." Even after two months, Rocky was still enamored over knowing the original Red Ranger. But then again, he rarely got to see Jason in person all that time. He usually saw him in morphed form or in a skin-tight scuba outfit. Rocky unconsciously wiped the drool off his mouth. "But why?"

"I want my morpher back, that's why." Jason crossed his arms and stared at Rocky in a semi-threatening matter. "I know all about what you, Adam, and Aisha did. Zack and Trini may be fooled but I'm not."

"Huh?" asked Rocky in total confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jason held out a piece of paper. "I saw Adam drop this when you guys were leaving the Command Center."

Rocky grabbed the paper and began to read it. "I have done as you have asked. I have replaced Mr. Cranston, Mr. Oliver, and Ms. Hart's names with those you have specified in my recommendations for the Peace Conference. I do not know what you meant by '…so we can have POWER!!!! And in our favorite colors!!!!' nor do I care. Just make sure my favorite toupee is placed in the empty envelope below the trophy case before dismissal tomorrow or you will have detention for the rest of your lives." It was signed "Principal Capplan." Rocky looked up at Jason. "I didn't know about this! Honest!"

Jason just stood there arms crossed with a look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah, sure. Tell me another one."

Rocky began pacing his room. "I can't believe it! My two so-called best friends made such a cool plan and I didn't get to be a part of it?! I thought we were buddies! I thought we were pals! I thought Aisha had the hots for me!"

"Delusional as well a liar."

Rocky ignored this comment as he continued his rant. "Didn't they think I was good enough for this? Didn't they think I was smart enough for this?"

Jason considered that for a second. "You know, on second thought, there's no way you could've taken part in such a brilliant, underhanded plot." He held out his hand to halt Rocky's pacing. "But I still want my morpher back."

But Rocky didn't even hear him. Instead he stared even closer at the letter. "Wait a damned second. Since when does Principal Caplan spell his name with two p's?"

"Uh, maybe he was in a hurry that day?" Jason cursed inwardly. He never should've asked Bulk for the spelling. But he had just assumed that being in the Principal's office on a daily basis would cause the bully to become familiar with the nameplate on his desk.

"And why does this handwriting look so familiar." Rocky looked up from the note to stare at the autographed portrait of the original Red Ranger that had been hanging on his bedroom wall for the past year. 'To Rocky, my number one fan: Always try your best and maybe one day you will be half as good as me.' signed 'Red Ranger.' "Hey!" cried Rocky as he finally made the connection. "That's the same handwriting as the note! That means…" He paused in thought for a second. "That means…"

"Oh good Lord!" moaned Jason. "Do you see why I want my powers back? I can't let a doofus like you lead the battle against Zedd and Rita." With that, he made a grab for the morpher in the pocket dimension behind Rocky.

"No!" cried Rocky holding his morpher protectively. "You can't have it anymore! It's mine! My preccciousss! You gave it to me!"

"Well that was before I saw your sophomore yearbook from Stone Canyon!" countered Jason. "'Most likely to destroy the world through stupidity?'" He poked Rocky pointedly in the chest. "Well, there's no way I'm going to let you do that with my morpher!"

"But, it's _not _your morpher anymore is it?" Rocky began to dangle the morpher in front of Jason as he danced around him. "I've got the morpher and you don't. I've got the morpher and you don't. I've got the morpher and you don't. I've got the morpher and you don't. I've got the morpher and you…"

"Mine!" shouted Jason as he took a swipe at the morpher. He fell forward on the bed as Rocky jumped away just in time.

"Yep, I've got the Red Ranger Powers and you get to sit through boring meetings in Europe! I bet you'll really miss doing this…" Rocky held out the morpher. "It's morphing time! Tyrannosaurus!" A second later he was in his Red Ranger outfit.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game!" With that, Jason pulled out an identical morpher. Two seconds later he, too, was morphed.

"WHAT?!" screeched Rocky. "How'd you get a morpher? I thought Zordon gave it to me!"

"Nah," said Jason as he pulled out his Power Sword casually. "Zordon only gave you guys copies of the originals. And, before you asked, I purposely held some of the power back when we made the exchange earlier. And now," he held the sword out threateningly, "I will be the only one to be Red Ranger."

"Like hell you will!" shouted Rocky as he too pulled out his Power sword and waited for Jason's attack.

For the next two hours, the burglar casually filled up his truck with the DeSantos' belongings as he listened to the battle upstairs. He smiled as he located their camcorder. Two and a half hour later, both Red Rangers had smoking butts from an extremely annoyed Zordon. Two days later the tabloids were filled with stories of the schizophrenic Red Ranger who constantly fought himself.

AN: Yeah, I know I'm overusing the LOTR precious bit. But my sister constantly watches, reads, and plays LOTR games and it's kind of affecting me mentally…oh wait, I'm already mentally affected :).


	34. Trent and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number thirty-four.

**Trent and Justin **

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Trent looked around tentatively as he peeked into the mansion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't hear Mesagog's heavy breathing or smell his rancid fish breath. His dad had tried wearing a bell to give his son a heads up whenever he was around, but Mesagog had simply torn it off.

Trent rarely stayed at home anymore, anyway. He just needed to wash up and change after Conner's soccer demonstration at the park had ended up with his easel getting knocked over onto him. His normally white shirt was now dripping with every Ranger color and a few non-Ranger colors. He contemplated suing the Red Dino Thunder Ranger for the cleaning bill as he stepped all the way into the mansion.

"Whooooomp!" A blue blur dove from behind the open door and tackled Trent to the ground. "I've got you now!" cried the young man who now had him pinned on the ground. "You won't get away with your evil ways!"

Trent rolled his eyes. Then he simply threw the other man off him. He jumped up and got into a defensive position. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my home?"

Justin snorted. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare. I'm going to make you sorry you ever messed with Tommy."

Trent stared at him. There was something familiar about the geeky eighties haircut. "Wait a minute, you're that Justin brat Dr. O keeps moaning about. Hmmmm...I can see what he means by 'annoying hyperactive brat.' No wonder he can tolerate Conner so well."

Justin growled and dove for Trent who simply stepped out of the way. "How'd you know about me? Did you torture Tommy for the information?"

Trent frowned. "Dr. O's my teammate. Why would I do that to him when he's got all you guys on a video."

Justin casually sauntered over to a curio cabinet and began examining the items in it. "Well, that could very well, explain it. Except for one thing."

"Oh, what's that?" Trent asked a little nervously. His dad loved his collection of fossils and got very upset, turning into Mesagog upset, whenever Trent even accidentally touched one. "Do you mind not touching those? I don't feel like having a morphed battle with my father's lackeys."

Justin glared at him. "There's no way Tommy could've recorded you. He's not technically bright enough to use a camcorder." He picked up a fossil and chucked it towards Trent's head. The fragile item broke and fell on the floor. He reached for another fossil, but Trent dove towards him and knocked him on the floor.

"Are you nuts?" screamed Trent. "My dad will kill me for that! Besides, Dr. O got the old videos from some old Command Chamber thing and had Hayley help him record the rest." He picked up the fossil pieces and tried to put them back together.

Justin got up and brushed himself off. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Hey! You know whenever I did something to tick my dad off all I had to do was give him the puppy dog eyes and remind him of the time he had stuck me into an orphanage and left me there for six years."

"Are you kidding me?! What does you being so annoying that even your dad didn't want you have to do with me? My dad will kill me. I mean he will literally turn into Mesagog and kill me. And Mesagog doesn't put up with 'puppy dog eyes.' I tried that when I was evil and he zapped me all around his dungeon." Trent began searching in some nearby drawers for the Krazy glue.

"My dad put me in there so he could find a...HEY! Nice try distracting me, Evil One." He leaped at Trent and knocked them both against the curio cabinet. The fossils all fell to the floor.

"Nooooo….ah hell," grumbled Trent as he again shoved Justin off him. "He's already gonna kill me, may as well make it worth the effort." He began to stomp up and down on the fallen fossils. "How'd you like that, Mesadad? You want us all to become dinosaurs?! Well, I'll be a dinosaur and crush everything the way you're crushing my hopes and dreams!"

"Why?" cried Justin, joining Trent's tantrum with one of his own. "Why did he leave me? Why did he lie about looking for a job?" Almost a year after being reunited with his father, Justin had learned from one of his father's coworkers that Mr. Stewart had gotten the position only a month after dumping his son into Little Angels. "Why didn't he just tell me that my constantly blowing up the vacuum, car, and pets was annoying him so much? I would've stopped, honest!" Justin wasn't too sure what exactly had put his father over the edge. He had already forgotten about his messing with the electric shaver, causing his Dad to go into work not knowing about the thick layer of lipstick and rouge on his face. Mr. Stewart's subsequent firing gave him just the excuse to put his 'creative' six-year old into another home.

Trent stopped crushing the fossils and stared at Justin. "Wow, you're even more annoying than Dr. O indicated. Good thing he let me see those videos after I joined the DinoThunder Rangers."

Justin stopped sobbing and charged Trent once again. Trent jumped aside and Justin landed on the sofa. "No way would Tommy allow an evil Ranger to join his team! He's too good. He's too noble. He's the greatest of the great! How dare you even imply that he would have _you_ on his team."

Trent looked thoughtfully at the other man. "I already told you, I'm not evil anymore. I'm one of the good guys. Besides, Dr. O told me that Jason welcomed him to the original team after he stopped being Rita's evil Green Ranger."

Justin looked confused. "Huh? I never knew Jason was an evil Green Ranger. I thought he was just Red back then."

Trent rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "You dolt, I'm talking about Dr. O. Wait, didn't you even know about his past as a Ranger?"

"Sure I do!" Justin said brightly. He straightened up, cleared his throat, and began reciting the way Tommy had taught him years ago. "All make way for the Great Tommy Oliver, once heroic White Ninja Ranger and now daring Red Turbo Ranger." He paused. "Nope, nothing in there about him being an evil Green Ranger."

Trent gaped at Justin incredulously. "You mean to tell me that all that time you were a Ranger no one told you about Dr. O's past? Wow, you really need to watch this video!" With that, he grabbed Justin and shoved him into a chair. Straps automatically entwined his arms and legs. He was glad he had snuck it up from Mesagog's lair.

"What the? What is this?!" cried Justin as he struggled. "Evil one! What have you done?"

"Shut up," growled Trent as he shoved a disc into the Dvd player, grateful that Hayley had allowed him to make his own personal copy. The eighty-hour non-paid workweek he agreed to would be well worth it. He pressed play.

Ten minutes later, Justin was reduced to blubbering tears. "Noooo! Tommy! Why'd you lie to me? Why why why?"

"Heh, heh, heh," snickered Trent as he snuck out of the room. "That'll teach that pest. Now to get this paint out of my clothes before it sets. ULP!" he gagged as someone grabbed him by the throat. "Mesadad! I mean…uh….a wind blew your fossils apart? Wait, wait! Don't do that!"

An hour later, Trent was still writhing from Mesagog's mental attack as he frantically dug around the backyard for new fossils..


	35. Vida and Carlos

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 35. It was requested by Psycho Tangerine. Yep, I wanted to do this pairing.

**Vida and Carlos**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Vida gagged as she continued to scrub the walls of the RockPorium. Toby hadn't been too happy when customers kept running out in disgust. But there was no way to explain that Chip had decided to smear everything with garlic and to draw chalk circles everywhere because he wanted to catch another vampire. So Toby had simply blown his top and demanded that someone stay late and clean the mess. Vida growled the thought of her so-called friends and even her dear little sister stepping back when he asked for someone to step up. Of course, she did owe them for trying to kill them with those poisoned apples, but still…

Tap tap tap. Vida looked up and noticed something tapping against the window. Probably a branch, she murmured to herself as she tried to pry a wedge of garlic from a crack in the wall.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap bang bang bang bang bang CRASH! Vida jumped in shock at the sound of glass breaking behind her. "I'm _not_ paying for that!" she cried as she whipped around. "What are you? Some kind of nut?" she exclaimed at the sight of the intruder.

A slightly older man was standing there. He wore a store-bought Halloween Vampire costume. "Well, it's not _my_ fault you didn't answer the window."

Vida rolled her eyes. "Most people knock on the door. Most people don't try to get into a store in the middle of the night. She glared at the costume. "What kind of joke is this?" she demanded. "Did Chip put you up…no wait; he's just too simple to be this mean. This smells more of Xander."

"Vampire bats don't knock on doors," remarked Carlos, holding up a handmade paper bat. "Do we, Viktor?" he asked it almost affectionately. "And I had to get here to talk with you before the sun rose."

"It's seven in the evening, the sun won't rise for another ten hours or so." Vida picked up a broom and held it threateningly. "And you have exactly three seconds to explain why you are making fun of me."

Carlos cleared his throat. "Velcome, uh wait, excuse me for a second. I forgot something." He began patting all his pockets. "Ah, there they are." He pulled something from his back pocket and placed it in his mouth. "That's more like it," he said, this time around a pair of fake vampire teeth. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Velcome Vida, velcome to our special Vampire Ranger team."

Vida stared at him incredulously. "Oh, that does it! Xander put you up to this, didn't he? He's going to get it!" Vida thought about canceling the date he had begged her to go on this weekend, but then she considered her other options. Toby was way too old, Chip would most likely wear one of his many homemade superhero costumes, and Madison left death threats on her bed anytime she even simply talked to Nick. No, she would simply kick Xander in the balls next time she saw him.

"Xander? Xander who?" asked Carlos. He mentally went through the information he had snuck from the Megaship Mark II's computer. It was easy to bribe Deca. He just wasn't sure where he was going to find this "Hal" computer. "Oh yeah, Green Mystic Force Ranger, right?"

Vida narrowed her eyes, even more suspicious now. "How the hell do you know…Calindor! Is this another one of your evil disguises?" She pulled out her morpher, quickly morphed, and began a flurry of hand strikes at Carlos. "I'm going to kick your ass all the way to…hey, wait a damned second," she paused in mid-strike, "I thought you got destroyed as Imperious."

Carlos, who was now out of breath from blocking all the blows, ducked behind the store's counter. "I have no idea what you're even talking about. But you are soooo perfect for my new team. Strong, determined, cool, and a vampire to boot."

"Hey! I'm not a…"

"And you look great in black," Carlos finished.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Udonna!" Vida was pleased to see someone else finally realize what color she truly should be…pink indeed!

"I'm Carlos, by the way." Carlos held out his hand, but then pulled it back when Vida simple glowered at it. "You don't know who I am?" he asked in a miffed tone. It was always like this after the other Space Rangers and he had revealed their identities. Andros won the first 'Cutest Space Man' contest ever held. Ashley now had her own fashion line. And it didn't matter how lousy her clothes were, if the rich and popular wore them, then they were what everyone wore. TJ had begun racing in Lightning Cruiser. He had even bet Tommy in a few races. Of course, TJ's predecessor had then sued him for "cheating by using a sentient car." Cassie had been interviewed many times, each time begging in tears for the Phantom Ranger to come back to her. But when he finally came to Earth to visit her and took off his helmet, she booked him and his warty face a cheap flight back to Eltar. And Zhane, to his confusion, had inexplicably been made to endorse hair-lightening products. But Carlos had been totally ignored. He was never asked for interviews nor given anything to endorse.

"Well, you could be Carlos Mendez, or Carlos Gonzalez, or plain old Carlos Smith," responded Vida.

"Carlos Valerte," Carlos began. I'm the…"

"Black Space Ranger!" Vida exclaimed. "Now I remember!" But she still felt a bit suspicious. "But you haven't been a Ranger for what? Eight years? Why are you bothering me now?"

Carlos sighed. "I miss being a Ranger. I mean _really _miss it. So I thought, why not create my own team. And thinking back, the one special thing that had happened to me as a Ranger was getting turned into a vampire…well, actually I had also gotten turned into a giant space bug, but that's not as cool."

Vida perked up at this. "Necrolai put you under a spell, too?" Finally, someone with whom to discuss the guilt she felt over trying to drink her friends' blood.

"Who? Never heard of her. Divatox had turned a Space Bat into a monster and he bit me. But when I was a vampire, I had these cool teeth, and I could stay up all night, and I had enhanced strength."

"…and couldn't be out in the sun, and had to drink…eccchh…blood, and had to watch out for garlic and stakes," finished Vida. She studied him. "But then why aren't you a vampire now? Why the fake get-up?"

"I am too a real vampire!" cried Carlos. "See my teeth?" He bared his teeth and they fell out.

"Yeah, those are about as real the Super-de-duper-colossal-strong-speedy-invisible-man costume Chip wears every Sunday to Church."

"Oh, who am I kidding," groaned Carlos. "I looked everywhere for another space bat and I couldn't find one. I thought that maybe if I found out how you became a vampire then I could become one that way."

"Oh, you could never do that!" exclaimed Vida.

"Why not?" asked Carlos. "Do you think I've developed some kind of immunity to vampire attacks?"

"No, it's not that," responded Vida.

"Then is it because you don't know where this Necrolai is?"

"No, it's not that either."

"Then why don't you think I can be a powerful vampire again?"

"I never said that," Vida responded. "But there's no way _you'll_ be able to do that while in jail!" She indicated the police officers who had just entered the store and were now standing behind Carlos. "Toby has an excellent silent alarm system. You should never have broken in like that."

Carlos gasped as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. He kept trying to turn into a bat as they clapped the handcuffs on him and dragged him away.

"Wanting to be a vampire, indeed," scoffed Vida. Then she paused in thought. Extra strength and immortality? And always getting to wear black? What had she been thinking?

"Necrolai!" she called as she ran out of the RockPorium and headed for the woods. "Necrolai, where are you? I've changed my mind!"


	36. Cassie and Xander

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 36.

**Cassie and Xander**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Please be here. Please be here," chanted Cassie anxiously as she entered the RockPorium. She began running from shelf to shelf and from bin to bin, tossing cds all over the place as she went. "Why isn't it here?!" she screamed. The other customers stared at her, then dismissed her as some kind of freakish punk rocker and went back to what they were doing.

Xander tossed his broom down with a sigh. He was already having a stressful morning. Toby completely freaked out when he saw the shattered store window and now sat in his office rocking back and forth mumbling about aliens wanting his brain. Chip, Nick, and Madison had quickly dashed away to "find a new store window," leaving Xander behind to clean up the mess. Well, Vida was there, also, but she was too busy grumbling about "hard to find vampire queens" to be of any use. So, the last thing he needed was a customer causing even more chaos.

Xander walked over to Cassie who was now destroying the Country section. "May I help you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I can't find it!" whined Cassie. "Everywhere I go I find _their_ cds. Why? I'm just as good as them. And I even went to Space. Did they go there? No. So why isn't anyone selling my cd?"

Xander blinked slowly at this. "Yeah…okay, uh I think you're definitely spacey. Now, I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "What? Don't you even know who I am?"

"The next citizen of the Briarwood prison system?" asked Xander as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey!" exclaimed Cassie. "Does the name Cassie Chan ring a bell?"

Xander turned on his phone.

"What about Angel Grove in 1998? Astronema? Power Rangers? Earth almost destroyed?"

Xander paused as he tried to remember the phone number for 911. "Why would I know anything about what happened in some place called Angel Grove? I was in Australia in 1998."

"Let me guess, you don't watch the news at all."

"Why would I waste my time with such stuff?" Xander's face lit up. "Ah, yes, now I remember…"

Cassie's face brightened. "You remember who I am?"

"No, I remember the number for the police." Xander began to type in the number…only to have his phone kicked out of his hand. He looked up and did a double take at the Pink Ranger standing in front of him.

"You're a Ranger?" He asked. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because…everyone already knows…oh forget it," replied Cassie as she demorphed. The other customers noticed it, but then dismissed it as some kind of promotional stunt. "Now, don't get too excited about knowing a former Ranger. I may be able to swing an autograph, but…hey!" she called at the now yawning Green Mystic Force Ranger. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Over what?" questioned Xander. "Now, if there's nothing I can help you with, I still have some cleaning to do."

"Oh, wait!" cried Cassie, grabbing Xander's left arm. "Can you find 'Love Songs for the Phantom' by Cassie Chan? You know, the best album ever recorded by a Power Ranger?"

Xander yanked his arm free. "Hmmm…well, that sounds familiar…now where did I see that? Wait, there are cds out by Power Rangers?" He paused in thought. He could set out a table and advertise. People would snap up anything done by a Power Ranger. He could… "Noooooo!" Xander cried. "I'm thinking like Toby! That does it! I'm tearing up that application to Manager's School as soon as I get home."

"Yeah, there's stuff out by other Power Rangers." Cassie growled. "And every damn store in California is selling them!" She began grabbing cds and tossing them to Xander."

"'Songs for my Frog?' Oh…. My…. God!" exclaimed Xander. "_The _Tanya was a Ranger?" He looked at the next cd. "'I'm _Not _Avril.'" Xander looked up excitedly. "Kira Ford, too? I've been to all her concerts. And I spent all last summer stal…uh…following her closely."

"You're creepy, fine, whatever," said Cassie dismissively as she tossed another cd to him.

"'Songs to Dance the Hip Hop Kiddo to'? They played this at my sister's wedding reception last year."

"Let me guess, the groom ran off on her before it ended?"

Xander blinked at this. "How'd you know? Oh, look, 'Anthems for Every High School in California' by KatAisha." Xander studied it for a few seconds. "Hmmmm…doesn't seem to be a real attention grabber, does it?"

"And yet, you guys have it under Patriotic Music. George M. Cohen must be turning over in his grave."

"Who?" Xander picked up another cd. "'Shane Sucks, but Tori is Sexy Rap' by B and H?"

"And here's the companion cd," said Cassie. "'You suck more, Hunter,' by AirShane."

But Xander wasn't listening anymore; instead he was drooling over the photo on the next disc. "'I Like Want You Back, Tommy,'" read Xander. "You mean this hot chick was a Ranger?"

"Do your Neanderthal knuckles drag on the ground when you walk?" retorted Cassie.

"Only when nags like you stomp on them. And speaking of nags, why are you bugging me about all this for anyway?"

"My cd? I can't find it, remember?"

Xander looked blankly at Cassie.

Cassie sighed in exasperation. "'Love Songs for the Phantom?'"

Xander's face brightened. "Ah! Now I remember!" He went to the computer and tapped it in. "Just as I thought. Its distribution has been cancelled."

"WHAT!?" screeched Cassie. "By who?!"

"Let me see." Xander tapped at the keyboard for another minute. "Ah, it seems that someone calling himself "Theodore Jarvis" threatened to sue your record company for 'alienation of affection' if they distributed it."

"Really?" asked Cassie in a deep threatening voice as she morphed once more and headed towards the door. "Then I guess I'll have to use my Satellite Stunner to convince him otherwise. Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" Two seconds later, the customers were screaming and ducking as the Pink Space Ranger surfed through another closed window.

Xander groaned as he resumed sweeping up broken glass. Then something occurred to him and he broke out in a grin. Maybe now he could convince Toby to let him install that stained glass window depicting himself as the Green Mystic Ranger.

AN: Ok, here's an update on the list of pairings in the order I have to write them….

Katie/Cole- Joan

Maya/Cam

Blake/Trini-Here's a Challenge ()

Cassie/Ethan

Chip/Kat- lkwREADer

Mike/Kai

Vida/Justin- splitsonik

Alex/Kat M

Kim/Conner-PrettyDiva

Kira/Daggeron

Trent/Tommy-JasonTKD

Sydney/Cole

Cole/Alyssa-cole-alyssa-forverentwined

Sky/Clare

Nick/Trent-Dragon's Ark

Cam/Daggeron

Lucas/Ronny- cmar

So, as you can tell, the Operation Overdrive Rangers are also on my list. So, now instead of me setting time periods for requests, I'll just take them as they come on a few conditions: 1. Please give me one request at a time. 2. I only do Ranger pairings (I'll put the list of the Rangers that I'm willing to use in my stories in my profile.). 3. If someone makes frequent requests, I'm going to put at least ten stories between them.

Thank you.


	37. Katie and Cole

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 37. It was requested by Joan.

Errors have been repaired thanks to Dagmar.

**Katie and Cole**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"I don't believe this," grumbled Katie as she stomped onto the Time Force Landing Deck. She had just come home to the year 3002 an hour ago and was already in trouble. How was she to know that jerk Alex had switched offices? She certainly hadn't intended to flip all of General Buzzardhead's furniture upside down. Now she had to scrub all the slimy time-barnacles off the timeships with her toothbrush. Then she had to brush her teeth with that same toothbrush. She sighed as she lay underneath the first timeship and began scrubbing.

Wooooommmppp! The ship's hatch opened. "Finally," said Cole as he snuck down the ramp. He had forced himself to wait for an hour after the ship had arrived in the year 3002 before allowing himself to disembark. "Now, to find that Wes person." He stepped off the ramp and onto something lumpy.

"Yeouuch!" cried Katie as she kicked her now-sore legs at the intruder, causing him to fall on his butt. She crawled out from under the ship. "What's the big idea….HEY!" she cried as she recognized Cole. "You're that jungle nut from the Animarium. What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh…well, that picnic made me sooooo sleepy that I snuck in here to take a little nap." Cole gave a fake yawn and stretched. "Well, if that'll be all, I'll just be on my way." He began to stroll towards the door, whistling as he went.

"Oh no you don't!" Katie stepped directly in front of him, picked him up by the collar with one hand and hung him by his shirt on one of the hooks along the wall. "I saw the way you were running and jumping out there. No way were you tired. You're not going anywhere until you tell me the real reason you came here."

Cole struggled in frustration for a few minutes, but he was unable to free his shirt from the hook. "Fine," he growled. "I'm here because Alyssa thinks I'm a loser now. All because I lost that stupid foot race with Wes."

"From what I saw, you lost six foot races to him."

"Whatever, all I know is that towards the end of the picnic, she kept babbling and mooning over how wonderful and fast he was. And she kept saying that I was the perfect citizen for _Turtle_ Grove. So, here I am."

"To do what?" asked Katie. "I know we're called Time Force, but if you think that we can change things in the past for you, well you're wrong…." She looked both ways, "unless of course, you've got ten million up front," she finished with a whisper.

Cole shifted around in another attempt to free himself. "I need to find that jerk Wes! Eric told me what he did!"

"But Wes isn't here, you idiot. He's from your time. You should've…. Oh my God!" screamed Katie. "Your being here could've affected time in some weird way!" She ran to the large window running along the back wall of the Landing Dock. "Hmmm." she saw flying cars crashing into each other. She saw large robots peeing oil into the streets. She saw Jen burning an effigy of Alex in a large bonfire. "Nope, everything's normal, thank heavens."

While Katie was at the window, Cole had finally had the bright idea to simply slip out of his shirt. He hopped to the floor and began tiptoeing to the door, only to have it shut in front of him. He whirled around to see a grinning Katie dangle a remote control in her hand. "Wow," exclaimed Cole. "I heard you people in the future are lazy. But you guys need a remote control just to close a door?"

"No," replied Katie. "This is not just for shutting the door. It's for…"

Cole grabbed at the doorknob. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! "Yeeeeeeeeeeooooooooowww!" he screamed pulling his now sore hand away.

"…setting the electronic stun setting on the doorknob. It keeps intruders out of here and stowaways from going into the main part of the building."

Cole rubbed his aching hand, murmuring curses. Then something occurred to him. He held out his growl phone. "Do you know what this is?"

Katie looked at it disinterestedly. "Yeah, that's one of the stupid cell phones you guys use to call your Zords. I hear your long distance rates on those things are pretty lousy."

"Yeah, they are," he admitted. "But, that doesn't matter. I'm sure they still exist on the Animarium, so all I'll have to do is call them to come here and stomp on you until you tell me where Wes is." He pressed several buttons. "WILD ACCESS!"

Katie just stood there calmly. "You know that's not going to do any good."

"First, you're not the kind of person to use Zords to step on people."

Cole kept pressing the buttons and calling Wild Access. At the same time, he grabbed his shirt from the floor, wrapped it around his hand and tried to open the door again. And again he cried in pain as he tossed the singed piece of cloth to the floor.

"Second," continued Katie as she grabbed Cole once again and hung him on the hook by the seat of his pants. "The Zords are basically good. And the ones you had were sentient. They won't step on people. Third, you guys are going to give up your powers after you defeat Master Org and leave your morphers with Princess Shayla."

"What?!" shouted Cole as he struggled to get down again. "What do you mean we give them…never mind, my Lion and Gorilla will be here any minute now. So tell me where that creepy jerk, Wes is."

Katie sighed; she was fast losing patience with this guy. "Fourth, according to the history records, Princess Shayla got bored taking that super long nap of hers, and instead used that time alone to dismantle the Wild Zords and rebuild them into amusement park rides for herself. So," she continued watching in amusement as Cole pedaled his feet in the air as he kept trying to free himself. "What exactly did Eric say that Wes did to you?"

Cole paused in his struggles. "Oh, he told me all about how Wes snuck some experimental rocket sneakers out of his dad's company." He scowled. "I was wondering why there were jet streams trailing from them during our races. But then again, I just knew you future people cheated during the picnic."

"Well, I can see why you're upset that Wes…wait a damned second!" exclaimed Katie. "CHEATED?!"

"Yeah," responded Cole as he removed his belt. "Max would've done fine with Nadira if Lucas hadn't come along. I heard that he had whispered to her that he was a millionaire with his own fleet of yachts."

Katie snorted. "In this time _everyone_ is a millionaire. You have to be when milk costs ten bucks a gallon."

"And you must've cheated when you arm wrestled Danny. No way can a girl be _that _strong." With that, he wriggled out of his pants and landed on the floor in his under shorts only.

Katie stared at him in disbelief. "Cute bunnies. Well, then, I guess I'm not strong enough to do this." She nonchalantly grabbed Cole and hefted him over her head with one hand. Then she carried him to the window, opened it up and tossed him out into the snow. "Got any last words?" she asked as she prepared to close the window.

"Y…y….yeah," replied the now shivering Cole. "Now that I know about the Zords, I'm going to go sneak mine out of the Animarium before Princess Shayla messes them up. Therefore, since it is now the future and I have made this decision…WILD ACCESS!"

"Huh?" asked Katie in confusion. "I don't…EEEEEEPPPP!" she cried as a gigantic Lion Zord and Gorilla Zord broke down the door and stomped in after her. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" she cried as she dove out the window and ran out into the snow with the Zords pursuing her. A shivering mostly naked Cole could only laugh as he was dragged away by Time Force's super strict Decency Police.


	38. Maya and Cam

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 38.

**Maya and Cam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello?" asked Maya as she tentatively peeked into the shop. "Can someone help me, please?"

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the young Asian man as he stepped out of a back room.

"Well, I hope so," replied Maya. "I've been to two other computer shops already, but no one seemed to be able to help me with this devil-machine." She slammed a laptop on the counter. "They kicked me out of Justin's Junky Computer Repair Shop. And the owner of Billy's Broken Computer Repair Shop simply broke down and cried. He kept whimpering something about the 'cruel treatment of such delicate technological machinations.'"

"O…kay," said Cam. "Well, of course, I'm way better than those two loser Rangers. Blue geniuses? Ha! Green's way smarter. I mean I designed all the zords for…oh wait Billy did too…. oh, well, at least I'm way better than that other guy. Anyway, I…." He paused when he noticed Maya staring at him. "Oh, shit, he's going to kill me for my big mouth. Uh, I'm a forest Ranger? Yeah that's it."

Maya frowned. "How do you know about the Power Rangers? Did that big mouth Leo blab again? I mean just because the Reds got together for that mission. Oh, and because the Pinks all got together to hit the Mall. Oh, and because us Yellows got together to make fun of the Pinks as they went shopping at the Mall. Wait; actually, Ashley decided to shop instead of Cassie. And that new girl, Tori is it? was Blue, and that Alyssa was White. So we just left those two oddballs home and…." She trailed off as Cam gawked at her. "Uh, besides Pinks are the geniuses. Well, certain Pinks that is. Other Pinks are Quasar Saber stealing slutty former villainesses.

"You're a Power Ranger, too?" asked Cam. He paused in thought. "Ah, you're Maya the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"How'd you know that?" demanded Maya. The last thing she wanted was to have a hoard of fans following her around the way they did with the Space Rangers. Ashley had told her all about the pervs who kept sneaking inside her house to steal her underwear. Luckily, the Yellow Space Ranger had been able to buy underwear just like it from someone called ENAHZ on Ebay.

"I found some guy keeping a whole bunch of stuff about them on his database while I was monitoring the world for any problems. And, well, I figured he wouldn't mind too much if I made myself a little copy." He decided not the mention the subpoena recently given to him from a Tommy Oliver for Invasion of Privacy and Information Theft.

Maya thought for a second, and then nodded, accepting Cam's excuse. "So, can you do something about this evil machine? Nothing I've done has worked."

"So, what have you tried?" asked Cam as he reached for the laptop.

"Well, Kendrix said it probably had some viruses. So, I gave it some chicken soup, but I think it probably prefers split pea."

Cam opened the laptop, and immediately began to shake out the dried rice. "Oh, this is too much."

"That's not the half of it," continued Maya. "The coconut milk holder doesn't work right either."

"What coco…" Cam pressed the cd drive open. He gagged at smell of rancid coconut milk all over it. "I've heard of people using this as a cup holder, but this is ridiculous."

"And also I took it to our head Witch Doctor, Doctor Mkumbooboo. But the holy mud and monkey dung he smeared all over it just doesn't seem to be doing the trick."

"Enough!" cried Cam who was now blocking his nose from the disgusting odor emanating from the machine. "I know you're from the jungle, but didn't you learn _anything_ from being with the Rangers?"

"Yeah, I learned that no matter how skimpy my outfits were all the guys ever cared about were the brainy and slutty Pinks. Oh, and that toilet paper beats Bonga Bonga tree leaves."

"Hmmmmmm," said Cam in thought.

"Can you fix this?" asked Maya. "I want to get back on that insidenet thingy and see if there are more cute men on that dating thing."

"Oh, sure I can repair this," answered Cam. With that, he picked up a sledgehammer and began pounding away at the machine until it was smashed into smithereens.

Maya watched in confusion. "What kind of computer repair man are you?!"

Suddenly, another man ran out of the back room, ripping a gag off his mouth as he did so. "Cyber Cam! How many times have I told you to stop tying me up and pretending to be me?"

"Dude, like, you just don't have the right touch with these devil machines," replied Cyber Cam as he slipped into his laid back way of speaking.

"Sorry about that," said the real Cam as he turned to Maya. "I'm afraid that virus he got last month has caused him to lose all his technological knowledge. Now he's just an annoying cybernetic clone of me."

"What about my computer?" wailed Maya. "He smashed it. He destroyed it."

Cam snorted. "Oh please, you destroyed it before that. All he did was put the poor thing out of its misery."

"I'm going to sue!" shouted Maya. "I'm going to call my lawyer and…"

"Oh, man isn't that the coolest jungle man swinging down the street?" asked Cyber Cam who was staring out the window.

"Where? Where?" cried Maya as she rushed out the door. "Hold on, Loverboy! I'm coming for you!" She ran down the street after the non-existing guy.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed with your quick thinking," complimented Cam. "Perhaps you are on your way to getting better." He turned around only to observe Cyber Cam pouring the pot of soup Cam had planned to reheat for lunch all over the other twelve laptops he had just repaired. "But then again, maybe not," he groaned.


	39. Blake and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 39. It was requested by Here's a Challenge ()

**Blake and Trini**

By

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Where is she?" Blake mumbled to himself as he waited in the secret grove. She had never been this late before. He sighed. This wouldn't be a problem if he had been actually able to meet Leanne Omino at his house. But Tori's jealousy had quadrupled after they had gotten married. It was bad enough he had to drop out of the Factory Race Tour because she had begun sending old hamster poop to all the women on the tour. It was even worse that she had hunted down Kira and warned her that if she ever looked at Blake again that she would smash her guitar and tell the Red Dino Thunder Ranger that the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger wanted his hot body badly. From what he had heard from Ethan, the poor girl had been shaking in terror for days after. But there was no way Blake was giving up working on his Thunderblade skills. As much as he loved Tori, she just couldn't figure out how to wield it no matter how many hours he had put in trying to teach her. So he had resorted to meeting Leanne in a secret grove by the Wind Ninja academy once per month while Tori taught her surfing class at the beach.

"I'm here!" called an unfamiliar female voice.

Blake stared at the woman entering the grove. She was Asian, like name, but apparently somewhat older…and unfamiliar. "Intruder!" He cried as he got into a fighting stance. "How did you get in here? Who sent you? Did Lothor get out of his pickle jar?" The Dino Thunders had told them about finding the jar after searching the ruins of Mesagog's destroyed lair. The imprisoned villain had been cursing and crying. He had even promised that he would turn back to good if his dear brother would only free him. But Sensei's only reply had been to put his dear brother into his freezer next to the fish sticks.

Trini looked at Blake bemusedly. "Really, you should hold your right arm up a bit higher. Otherwise, you're not going to be able to defend yourself." She gave a quick spin and kick, knocking Blake to the ground. "From attacks like that." She stared at the shocked Navy Thunder Ranger. "Seriously, it's no wonder these secret Ninja academies are going bankrupt. The training here is lousy."

"Bank…oh, so that's why Sensei Omino was having that Super Duper Garage Sale last Saturday." Blake jumped up. "Even so, I'm going to take you down, you…you…whoever you are!" He began a furious flurry of attacks on her.

Trini yawned as she sidestepped every flying hand and foot that came at her. "I happen to be the greatest female martial arts artist ever. Much better than this so-called Thunderblade expert of yours." Going to the Peace Conference had caused the Yellow Morphin' Ranger to snap. Years of boredom and inactivity had resulted in her going around the world, trying to prove to everyone that she was the best ever. So, when Trini had heard about Name from her current boyfriend, she decided that she needed to prove herself once again. Too bad Cyber Cam had recently gotten shut down by his nasty clone, she was certain he was about to propose.

"Says who?" gasped Blake as he finally gave up his attack.

"Says I," replied Trini. "You can't even touch me."

"So, what kind of evil magical being are you? What happened to Leanne?" He began to panic inwardly. Sensei Omino wasn't going to be too forgiving if his daughter didn't come home on time for supper. He might even get sent to bed without any desert.

Trini sighed. "Didn't you get a copy of Tommy's video?"

"Uh, no?" Blake lied. He had actually received it in the mail and instantly threw it away thinking that it was another Gay Porn tape from the guys at the Factory Tour. Just because he had to constantly avoid the women there…. Little did Blake know was that some rich guy calling himself IwannabeRedHartford had bought it off e-bay and was now watching it in his mansion and taking careful notes.

"Figures," said Trini. "Tommy probably forgot to finish mailing them out. Anyway, I'm Trini, Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger..." She held out her hand.

Blake took it…. and ended up flying over Trini's right shoulder and landing hard on the ground yet again.

"…And as the most honorable and greatest female martial arts fighter, I'm here to teach you how to defend against dishonorable tricks like that."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" moaned Blake as he gingerly stood back up. "But if you're the most honorable, then how could you have been able to do that to me?"

"Huh?" asked Trini.

Blake grinned at her sudden confusion. "You just indicated that throwing me while pretending to shake my hand wasn't honorable. So if you just did that, then you can't be honorable."

Trini stammered. "Bu…. Bu…But, that was just a demonstration. I am honorable! I really am!"

"Suuure you are," said Blake. "And I'm sure you got in here honorably by asking very nicely."

Trini winced remembering the fake advertisements she had sent to the teachers and students for a one-hour only sale for new Ninja robes. "Well, yes…kind of…that is I'm not sure….noooooooooooooo!" she whined. "I've lost all my honor! I am nothing! I am worthless! I am the lowest of the low! I must make amends! I must cleanse myself of my unworthiness!" Trini ran out of the Grove in tears. Seventeen days later she was dragged, dressed in sackcloth and ashes, from the site of the destroyed Power Chamber all the while yelling that she hadn't finished her forty days of fasting.

Blake cheered as the intruder fled from his secret meeting place. "Bye, Sweetie!" he taunted. "Don't let the door hit you on the…"

"Sweetie?! SWEETIE?!" screeched a too familiar voice. "Is _this _how you've been spending your time while I'm not around?"

"No, Tori! It's not what you think! I…"

"Who is she, Blake?! How long have you been seeing her behind my back?! Who else have you been meeting here?!" Tori kept shouting at Blake as she chased him out of the grove wildly swinging her surfboard at him.

A/N- Yeah, I know I cheated a little by putting Tori in at the end. But that's just the ending I came up with.


	40. Cassie and Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 40. Whoohoo!

**Cassie and Ethan**

By

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Cassie looked skywards for the one hundredth and sixty-seventh time that day. "Where are you, Phantom?" she asked. Then she lowered her head. With a sigh, she went to open the door. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She took a half-empty tube of Ben-Gay out of her purse and, for the one hundredth and sixty-seventh time that day, rubbed some on the back of her neck. She definitely had to ask her doctor where this pain was coming from. She could no longer blame Justin and Carlos for being her pains in the neck.

Cassie pushed open the door. She calmly walked up to the young African-American man standing at the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Ethan's Dating Service where we find matches for even the most desperate people. And I mean desperate. Once I had to help some horny Gold Monkey hook up with someone. Last I heard, he was living in a trailer park out in Arizona." Well, that was less crazy than when he had first started working there and some nutjob had begun running around with mistletoe over her head. Ethan pulled out a form and a pen. "So, if you'll just fill this out, I'll start immediately on finding your perfect match."

"No need for that," said Cassie waving the paper away. "I already know who my love is. I just need you to help me find him so I can pound that fact into his head." She slapped a picture of the Phantom Ranger on the counter.

Ethan picked it up and studied it for a second. "I don't suppose you have one with him _not_ in his Halloween costume…um…"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Cass…"

"CASSIDY!" Ethan yelled enthusiastically as he threw his arms around her. "I always knew you'd dump Devin and come back to me! But why'd you dye your hair? And what's with the reduction surgery there?" He pointed to her chest.

Cassie smacked him hard across the face. "Weirdo. My name's Cassie not Cassidy. I don't know who this Cassidy is, but she's really smart if she broke up with you." She tapped the picture. "And that's his Ranger outfit, you dunce. As in Phantom _Ranger."_

"Yeah, very impressive." Ethan gave her back the photo as he rubbed his sore cheek. "But I need a picture of him in his regular clothes."

"Well, uh," said Cassie hesitantly as she wrung her hands nervously. "I really don't have any."

Ethan's eyes widened. "You mean he's naked in your pictures? Wow, you must really be special to him. Oh wait, are you part of that nudist colony down by the ocean? Do you have photos of yourself naked as well?" Ethan was drooling by now. "Can I see them? Can I, please?"

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" Cassie snarled as she leapt over the counter and grabbed Ethan by his collar and shoved him hard against the wall. "No you can't see…I mean I don't have any such pictures!" She began to twist the collar tightly.

Ethan gasped for air. "Ok, sorry, sorry," he rasped.

Cassie let go of him. "Phantom is always morphed. ALWAYS."

"Well, if you see him every minute of every day then why do you need my help to find him?"

"I don't see him all the time. I haven't seen him for five years. And the slime promised me he'd come back for me!" She broke down in tears.

Ethan sat and played one of his many computer games as he waited for the wailing to subside. "So," he asked nonchalantly when the sniffling had stopped. "If you're not with him all the time, how do you know he's always morphed?"

"Because he said so?" asked Cassie a bit tentatively. No way was she going to give up hope that she'd see him again. She wasted too much time and too much money on private detectives and bounty hunters.

"Wow, he's really got you snowed, doesn't he?" Ethan commented. "He's probably gallivanting all over the universe telling women like you that he can't demorph or remove that ruby or he'll die. I bet he's nothing more than an alien with green skin and six eyes. I bet…what are you looking at me that way for?"

"How did you know that Phantom said he'd die without the ruby? Only the Space Rangers know that."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was just making stuff up. Well, if you don't have a picture of his face then I really can't help you. So I'll just go back to my Super Speedy Ninja Gorilla Hockey Game while you let yourself out."

"And, you're not a Space Ranger," continued Cassie in a daze. "That can only mean...PHANTOM!" She launched herself at Ethan, knocking him out of the chair and knocking his laptop to the floor.

"Noooooo!!!! My baby!" screamed Ethan in dismay as he tried ward off Cassie's kisses. His laptop laid sparking and fizzing on the floor.

"I will always be your baby, Phanty-Wanty," Cassie said sweetly.

Ethan continued to struggle. "I am NOT this Phantom guy you keep yapping about! Get off me!" He was getting desperate. If he did not get on his backup laptop soon, he'd start suffering withdrawal symptoms. Conner used to hide his laptops just to see him twitch.

"Oh, Phanty-Wanty," sighed Cassie, not even listening to what Ethan was saying. "How I missed you, how I longed for you, how I waited for you for five long years!" Cassie suddenly jumped up and began kicking Ethan. "Five damn long years!" She screamed. "Wasn't I good enough for you? Didn't you want me? Who are they Phantom? Who are all those women around the Universe you're telling that you can't demorph?" She kept kicking. "I know all about them! Someone just told me about those hussies!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ethan cried with each kick. "You loon! I'm the one who told you that! I…AM…NOT…THE…PHANTOM…RANGER!!!!" He finally managed to grab her foot and flip her off him. Ethan then hopped up and ran to the table with his backup laptop. "Ahhhhhhh," he said as he began playing his Robot Rhinoceros Ring Toss game.

"Stop ignoring me, Phantom!" cried Cassie as she sat on the table in front of Ethan while shoving the laptop aside.

"Ahhhhhh!" hollered Ethan as he dove to the floor, catching the laptop just in time. "That does it! I'm going to call the police if you don't leave!" He sighed as Cassie began to play with his hair.

"Oh, you're such a silly boy. Come on, how about we turn the lights off and you can tell me all about where you been and who…you…were…with!" Cassie's voice rose yet again as she began to pound Ethan's head.

Ethan groaned in frustration. "Ok, ok! I was with some women from the planet Belvue! They took my ruby and everything!"

"Those bitches!" screamed Cassie. "Don't worry, Phantom! I'll go get your ruby back!"

Ethan sighed as Cassie ran from the building. Finally. He went to continue his game. Blooop! "What? Battery dead? Damn! I knew I should've charged this last night! Oh well." He went to plug the laptop in. FZZZZZZZZZZTTT! "WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ethan as all the lights went off.

Outside by the utility pole, Cassie could've sworn she saw someone twitching in the window as she diverted the electricity to her Galaxy Glider.

AN- Yeah, yeah, I know nothing about electricity. And yes, Cassie is a bit too psychotic here J


	41. Chip and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 41. It was requested by lkwREADer.

**Chip and Kat**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Chip stifled a yawn as he leaned against the doorway of his apothecary shop. He had kept his business open for the past two years despite losing most of his money in this failed venture. "Udonna said I'm a sorcerer and Udonna is all wise and all knowing," he recited through gritted teeth for what seemed to be the billionth time. He just couldn't understand why he wasn't getting customers. People liked magical stuff, didn't they? They liked people in cool capes, didn't they? Of course he had heard rumors of another shop like his in the area. But how good could a place called the Repulsatorium actually be?

He quickly straightened up as he saw the blonde woman coming towards him. Chip grinned when she paused to do a few pirouettes. Perhaps she was under some kind of evil spell and was coming to get his assistance.

Kat was in a great mood. Her latest dance recital had gone off without a hitch. Well, actually it was her little girl's dance recital. Little Bulkita had kicked ass. Seriously, while dancing she had kicked the behinds of all the other little girls whose mothers kept bragging just because they danced so much better than her little angel. So what if Bulkita always ended up doing jumping jacks in the middle of her ballet routines? Kat was very proud of her…errr…creativeness.

Kat did a pirouette as she thought of little Kimmie Hart-Oliver falling flat on her face. She did another pirouette as she thought of her parents morphing in front of everyone in order to save their little angel from the 'evil invisible alien invaders.' Tommy and Kim would be hard pressed to avoid the paparazzi now.

Chip frowned when he realized that Kat wasn't even looking in the direction of his store. In fact, she was getting ready to cross the street. Without thinking it through, he jumped out of his shop and jumped in front of her.

Kat yelped as a strange red-haired young man brandishing a bright yellow cape, leapt in front of her. "Eeep!" she yelped, jumping back.

"Ah, welcome to the Mystic Force Magic Shoppe," said Chip. "Are you looking for a way to break a spell? Perhaps a potion? Maybe some magic tricks to show off to your friends?"

"Oh, you scared me. Look, I think you're a bit lost. The Super Duper Heroes convention is in Mariner Bay this year."

"It is?!" exclaimed Chip excitedly. Surely he could close up the store a bit early. Surely Xander would understand if he skipped that double date he had set up with those two models. Maybe he could even set up a booth there. It wasn't as if he had to hide his identity as the Yellow Mystic Ranger. He had sent Toby, Phineas, and Leelee gifts to thank them for revealing their identities to the Briarwoodians. Now he could run around everywhere in a cape without being called a whackjob and tossed into dumpsters.

"Yeah, go have fun with your silly cape, you nutcase." Kat turned to leave.

"Ah, a nonbeliever I see," called Chip as he again blocked her way. "I take it you're not from around here." He wrinkled his nose. "Actually that accent is very familiar…now where else have I heard it?"

"I didn't know Angel Grove had an accent," commented Kat with a sigh. Obviously this guy wasn't going to stop bugging her. May as well see what he's selling.

Chip shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'll do a demonstration for free. But it has to be something small." Then he waved his hands and produced a magic wand. "So, what kind of magic shall I demonstrate for you?"

Kat sighed. "Fine, fine, why don't you make some pink flowers grow there?" She pointed to a part of the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm partial to yellow myself, but if pink's what you want…" Chip waved his wand then pointed it at the designated area. "Florenzio Borenzio!" he called.

Kat snorted and began to snicker at the ridiculous display. Her snickers quickly turned to gasps when a pink rosebush rose from the sidewalk. How…how…how?"

Chip grinned. Yep, this was definitely an out-of-towner. "So, would you be interested in any other kind of magic? I can do all kinds of spells and transformations." Sneaking the Xenotome out of Rootcore every evening and copying it at the library had been well worth it. Luckily Udonna and Clare had been very heavy sleepers back in his Ranger days. Especially after he had slipped them the sleeping potion he had made.

Kat stared at Chip in thought. "Transformations? You mean you can make me into something else?"

"Certainly. It won't last for more than a week of course. But I can turn you into anything you want. So what'll it be? A super model? A rock star? A princess? Oh wait, wait, I know, how about a Power Ranger? Everyone wants to be a Power Ranger! You get to wear a cape and everything!" He jumped around excitedly.

"Rangers don't wear capes!" exclaimed Kat with a shudder at the thought. "And I have no desire to go through that ag…I mean I don't want to be one," she finished quickly.

But Chip caught her mistake. "Wait. _You_ were a Power Ranger? Oooh, what color were you? You didn't get a cape? Wow, you guys really got gypped." He continued to jump around excitedly.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Pink…Zeo and first Turbo. And what kind of idiot would put a cape on Ranger costumes. Anyone could trip over it."

"We never tripped over our capes," said Chip indignantly. "Now, what kind of transformation do you want?"

But Kat was gawking at him. Then she smiled. "Oh, I see. You almost had me fooled there. I guess you and your geeky little buddies like dressing up and playing Power Rangers." She patted him on the head. "That's so cute."

Chip frowned as he brushed her hand away. "You'd better not let Vida hear you speak like that. The last time someone insulted her, he found his motorcycle covered in paint." It had taken Nick five minutes to convince the love-struck Madison to spend two days scrubbing it clean. "And I am _so_ a Ranger." He headed into his shop.

"Whatever," responded Kat as she followed him in. Let the dorky guy have his fantasies, she thought. As long as he can give me what I've desired for years. She smiled at Chip. "I want to be a kitty cat again." And I want to go over to Tommy's and get him to put me on his lap and pet me all over, she thought. A shiver went through Kat's body at the thought. Of course she'd have to keep Kim from picking her up. "With nice sharp claws."

"Certainly," replied Chip as he pulled out some powders and liquids and mixed them up. "That will be a hundred dollars." He took the money that Kat gave him and then gave her the vial with the potion. "Just drink this and you will be a cat."

Kat eagerly opened the vial and swigged it all down. A minute later a porcelain cat with sharp porcelain claws lay at Chip's feet. Muffled cursing and crying could be heard coming from it.

Chip picked it up. "Never insult a magician and his Ranger friends," he said as he headed across the street to the yard sale Kat had intended to visit. He stuck a twenty-five cent sticker on it and set it on the table. Suddenly, he felt himself shrinking and hardening.

Udonna placed the matching porcelain dog on the yard sale table next to the cat. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you steal my spells and cheat me out of my share of the profits."

AN: Kat and Bulk? Uh…she maintained a lot of brain damage from too many pirouettes…yeah, that's it!


	42. Kai and Mike

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 42. I am posting this along with story number 41.

Happy Easter! Alleluia Jesus is Risen!

Happy Passover and Happy Spring also.

**Kai and Mike**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Special assignment my ass," grumbled Kai as he adjusted his suit. He should've known something was up when even Commander Stanton couldn't keep from giggling while telling Kai about it. He had told Kai that he had been so proud of his performance record that he had something special just for him. What Kai hadn't known was that Stanton's daughter, Jodie had blabbed all about Kai flirting with Hannah when he was supposed to be filming her ice-skating. He pulled off the pink bunny head and mopped the sweat off his brow. No, it was _never _a good idea to get a father angry.

He looked around the park that he had been setting up for an Easter egg hunt. His other job was to hop around the little kiddies and help them look. His third job was to keep the big kiddies from hogging all the eggs by knocking them aside with his bunny tail. But the park was so big. Kai frowned. "Hey! I thought I was going to get an assistant for this!" he yelled. Not than anyone was listening. They weren't the ones stuck hiding the stupid eggs at six in the morning.

"Uh, yeah can you yell a little louder?" came the voice behind him. "I don't think this is embarrassing enough as it is."

Kai turned around and began to laugh at the yellow duckie in front of him. Or actually at Mike who was dressed as a yellow duckie.

"Oh, laugh it up. At least I'm not a bright pink bunny." He opened the box of eggs and egg coloring kits that he had brought with him and set them on two of the picnic tables.

Kai stopped laughing. "Special assignment, huh?"

Mike nodded. "I don't see why the girls didn't get to do this. These are their colors." He wasn't aware that Karone and Maya were the ones to suggest that Kai and Mike wear the costumes. They figured the two strictest junior officers would be so tired the next day that everyone could just relax or even sneak out.

"So, how did you get this special honor?" asked Kai.

"Remember how I reported back to work after the falling in the hole thing?" Mike hated thinking about that. The fact that he had shared the same body of some weirdo who actually made his kid dress like him made Mike shiver.

"Yes, I heard High Councilor Renier welcomed you back, no questions asked." Kai had always found it odd that no one had sent out search parties for Mike when he went missing. He just couldn't believe that the extended maternity leave form that he and Kendrix had filled out had actually been approved by the higher ups.

"But I really got some weird looks from some of the officers," Mike continued. "I kept getting little outfits and boxes of diapers. They even wanted me to go on Spaceman Ripley's Believe it or Not. And when I told Commander Stanton that I had no idea why they were acting this way, he said that I had to make up all those sick days by doing extra overtime and whatever special assignments he chose to give me. So here I am."

"Yeah, well I just don't get one thing," said Kai as he hid an egg under a trash can.

"What's that?" asked Mike.

Kai opened the door to the park's bathroom and hid an egg in the first urinal. "Why they didn't demote your sorry ass for being AWOL for so long," he called from the little building.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mike. "You know why I was AWOL. It's not _my _fault I fell in the hole. It's not _my_ fault I got possessed by some freak in a costume who hated everyone."

"No," replied Kai as he emerged gagging from the little building. "But it is your fault that you simply gave your quasar saber to Leo instead of holding on to it and letting him pull you up."

"Well, I uh didn't think it would hold." Mike absentmindedly took a swig from what he thought was his water bottle, and immediately spat out the vinegar. "Yeah, that's it. I didn't want the Red Quasar Saber snapping under my weight."

Kai snorted. "Yeah, a super powerful weapon that can cut through Stingwingers like butter wouldn't be strong enough to hold you."

"Well, when you put it that way."

Kai stood up and looked accusingly at Mike. "You just wanted to avoid your two month turn on space litter patrol. I had to take your turn as well as mine!" A few of the designers of Terra Venture had made the tubes that led to the garbage section and to the recycling plants similar to the tubes that for no apparent reason led to the outside the enclosed colony. Kai never knew that Terra Venture had launched before Andros and Zhane could install the galaxy gliders. So, garbage and recyclables kept ending up floating in space.

"So? I'll make it up to you." Mike decided that it was better to have Kai think he was avoiding his work than for him to know the real truth…that he wanted to turn into a ghost so he could scare his annoying little brother in his dreams. Lucky Kendrix actually got to do it instead.

"Do you know what it's like to have to pick up floating dog poop and used diapers?" Kai grimaced at the memory. "Oh, you are going to owe me big!"

Mike sighed in frustration. Did he really have enough puffy bunny stickers for all the kids' eggs? Did he have enough purple dye for all the tables? "Fine, fine, whatever you want. I'll cover your extra duties, or I'll do your laundry, or well, whatever." Did Leo even get around to hard-boiling all the eggs like he promised?

Kai grinned evilly. "Anything, then?"

"Anything," agreed Mike.

"Well then, I guess you are getting a new roommate." Kai carefully hid an egg under the bench with the wasps' nest. Maybe if he were lucky enough that tattling little Jodie would look there.

Mike paused in his final arrangements. "Well, I guess that can be arranged. I don't think the kitchen area is up to snuff, but with a little elbow grease, we should get it going in no time." He decided not to mention the green pancakes stuck to the ceiling.

"Oh, no I'm not going to be your roommate. Damon promised me that as long as I cook him dinner every night that he'll keep my Jet Jammer and my Astro Cycle in top condition."

Mike paled under his at what this implied. "But that means…" He fell to his knees. "No! Anything but that! I had to share a room with him for eleven years! I still can't shake the nightmares! NOOOO!!!"

"Sorry, Pal, but after all he's _your_ little brother." Kai almost felt bad doing this…_almost._ "Besides, it's not fair that you have your own quarters while I have to share mine. I'm an officer too, you know."

"Then let me share with Damon, or you. Hey, we can all bunk together and let Leo have his own room." Mike was getting desperate.

Kai pretended to think about it for a minute. "Nah, I like it better the way I said." He was sick and tired of Leo always talking about his dates with all the female Rangers. Especially since he had been trying to get Kendrix to go out with him before Leo showed up and stole her away from him.

Mike groaned at the thought. His brother had often awakened him by acting out swordfights and swinging from the ceiling fan while sleepwalking.

"Well, have fun with your brother tonight." Kai gleefully put on his bunny head.

Mike put on his duckie head in defeat.

"Oh, and just so you know, Leo has been singing show tunes in his sleep every night for the past two weeks."

"That does it!" cried Mike as he launched one of the eggs at Kai. Raw egg dripped down the bunny suit arm.

"Hey!" cried Kai as he ran to the table and grabbed another egg. "Didn't you even boil these?" He threw it and smacked the duckie bill.

"It wasn't my job!" Mike whined. "That little jerk was supposed to do it! He never does what he's told! Never! I don't want him as a roommate! Take him back!!!"

"No!" replied Kai and was rewarded with more eggs crashing against his costume. "Cut that out!" he cried as he took a cup of green dye and flung it at Mike.

"Not until you take him back!" Mike threw a cup of orange dye and two more eggs at the same time.

"Like hell I will!" Kai picked up two cups of dye and dumped them over the duckie head.

Five minutes later, the children of Terra Venture arrived to see the Easter Bunny and some silly duckie coated in raw eggs and dye. They all ran home crying to tell their parents.

The next morning, both Mike and Kai listened to Commander Stanton and High Councilor Ranier rant and rave at them as they were demoted while Leo was promoted in their place.

AN: I think Mike had his own quarters. At least that's what it seemed liked. I never understood what happened when he was in that hole. I think he shared the Magna Defender's body, but I'm really not too clear on that. Oh, and I know I mock Leo in this, but I don't really hate him, that's just the way this story went.


	43. Justin and Vida

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 43. It was requested by splitsonik.

I had really wanted to get this done two weeks ago to go along with that most beloved time of the year…tax day, but I just couldn't get it done until now.

**Justin and Vida**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Justin rearranged the items on his desk. Pens to the left, white out in the middle, abacus to the right. Deciding that this would satisfy his older clientele, he then set out his laptop and software. He then sat for a few minutes, tapping his feet impatiently while waiting for mall shoppers to stop at his cubicle. Why had no one come to him yet? He looked at the other three tax preparers, each who already had a long line of customers. He rearranged the Power Ranger action figures that covered half of his desk. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed interested in having a Power Ranger do his taxes. "Oh well, their loss," Justin mumbled as he sprayed the visor on his Blue Turbo helmet with Windex and wiped it clean. At least he looked shiny.

Whump! A pile of papers and objects fell onto his desk, knocking over Justin's action figures and messing up his arrangements. "A Ranger, huh?"

Justin looked up to see a slightly younger woman with short brown hair. She had a large pair of earphones perched around her neck. Not bad, he thought as he leered at her. Luckily for him, Vida couldn't see it behind his helmet, so he was spared the pain of a well-placed kick. "Sure, who else to trust but a Ranger to do your taxes? We are intergalactic super geniuses," he exaggerated. After all, what would this girl know about Ranger stuff? Nah, better to just impress her so that when he 'accidentally' demorphed in front of her later, she would just fall into his arms.

Vida snorted. "You obviously haven't met Xander, then" She flopped into the padded chair across from Justin as she flashed her morpher in front of his face. "Now, cut the bull and help me here. I don't want to end up in prison like Nick." The government hadn't been too happy when he had persisted on writing "I am the Light. I do not need to pay no stinking taxes" all over his federal and state forms.

Justin stared at the stuff on his desk, completely oblivious to Vida practically waving her morpher in his face. "What is this junk, anyway? Why don't you keep your receipts and stuff in a folder? Why is there a pile of rotten garlic on here? Why…Noooooo!" he cried as he spotted one of the figures that had fallen off his desk. He picked it up. "Ashley, my sweet, are you okay?" He pressed the mouthpart of his helmet against the Yellow suited action figure as if to kiss it. Someday soon, she would realize the mistake she made in marrying an alien. Someday soon, she would realize that Justin was the only one for her and leave the Phantom Ranger. The death threats Ashley constantly received from Cassie should also help.

"O..kay," said Vida slowly as she began sweeping stuff back into her backpack. "Maybe I should just get into one of the other lines while you make out with your dollie." She should've known this guy was unstable. Who in their right mind wore a Halloween costume in April?

"No don't! Please don't leave me!" cried Justin loudly, causing the others to turn their heads in his direction. He cringed at all the glares he received. Great, he'd be getting yet another wedgie from his fellow accountants later. They hated having their calculations interrupted like that. "I'll be the laughingstock of everyone here!" He proceeded to pitch a fit on the floor, causing all his coworkers as well as passing mall shoppers to laugh at him.

Vida sighed. Her 'cool' reputation was going to get ruined by this dork. "Fine, fine," she said "those stupid lines are too long anyway." She indicated the other three lines that were now out the mall doors. "If I'm late for work again, they'll take me off producing Kira's new cd and make me work on 'Tommy and Tanya Sing the Opera.'"

Justin instantly stopped tantrumming and jumped back into his seat with a big grin plastered on his face. "Great! Let's see what you have so far." He picked up one of Vida's partially completed tax form and began typing what she had so far into his computer tax program. "Hmmm," he said. "You put in one million and seventy six dollars for business expenses. I guess you put in too many zeroes. So, how much should I put down, one hundred seventy six?"

Vida glared at him. "One million seventy six. I know my numbers."

Justin shook his head. "You know, they're not going to accept that. Besides, what kind of business are you in that costs you so much?"

Vida sighed and shoved receipts and other papers at Justin. Some of them were simply for items such as headphone, turntables, and karaoke machines. Others were receipts from those who lived around the production company. She had paid them off generously to not call the police and complain about the loud music.

Justin sighed. "Fine, I'll put down the maximum allowed for this." He continued to type. "Well, what is this here? You put down fifty seven thousand dollars in charity deductions? Of course they won't allow that much either, but I am impressed. Who'd you donate to? The American Heart Association? Save the Children? Salvation Army?" And how much money do you have in order to be able to do that? Justin thought to himself. Yep, he'd definitely be 'accidentally" demorphing in front of her soon.

Vida looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's actually fifty seven dollars. I had to force Chip to go across the state to a 'Vampire Hunters Anonymous' group. I mean I appreciated him freeing me from being one of Necrolai's vampire, but when he continued to annoy everyone by shoving garlic and tomato juice in their faces and chasing them around with stakes and more of those idiotic dawn crystals that he made whenever Udonna allowed him to play 'sorcerer,' well I…" she paused as she realized Justin was staring at her.

"You were a vampire? An old friend of mine got tuned into a vampire once. Well, of course he was a Power Ranger then so we were able to help him eventually defeat Count Nocturne and get back to normal." He bounced up and down in his chair enthusiastically. "Did you have fangs? Did you have glowing eyes? Did you drink blood? Did you…"

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Vida. "I just spent the past year getting therapy! So shut up about it!" She really wasn't too keen on this guy's ridiculous stories. She knew that guys would do anything to impress a girl, but this definitely wasn't the right way to do it.

"Awwww," complained Justin as he turned back to the computer. With an exaggerated bored sigh, he continued to go through Vida's tax form. He then frowned and flipped through her papers. "Where's your W2 form?" he asked.

"Right here," replied Vida as she handed him a paper torn from a notebook.

"What?" asked Justin dumbfounded. "Someone just hand drew this. It's not official."

"Well, tell that to Toby, not me. The lazy idiot has been so busy with his stupid puzzles that he never bothered to do them properly. He just gave us these."

Justin sighed. He was _not_ going to be signing his name in the tax preparer section this time. "Well, according to this, you never had taxes taken away from your paycheck." He began computing. "Which means that you owe the government….hmmmm…….sixty thousand and forty dollars."

"WHAT?!!!" screamed Vida causing the other tax preparers to drop their laptops. She continued to shout over their threats and curses. "I only made about twenty thousand this year! How can I owe so much?!"

"Not according to this," Justin shoved the so-called W2 form back to her.

Vida studied it carefully. "That jackass put down that he paid me two hundred thousand dollars?!"

"Yep, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't trying to get some extra tax breaks himself for having to pay such exuberant wages." Justin leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps you should go straighten this up with him and then come back another time to finish this."

Vida grabbed up her things as well as a few of Justin's things from his desk. "Oh, you bet I'm going to have a few words with my boss!!!" With that, she stomped out of the cubicle and out of the mall.

"Finally," sighed Justin. "No maybe I can get some normal cust…" Ooooommmpppphhhh! he breathed as the other tax preparers and clients dog piled on him and began pounding him into the floor.

Two days later Vida was arrested for attacking Toby with the Blue Wild Force and Green Zeo Ranger action figures and then somehow managing to smash his head through a wooden abacus.

AN: I live right in front of (or is it behind?) a place that holds parties. The music can get really loud and annoying at times :P. Oh, and don't yell at me if my calculations make no sense. I hate math.


	44. Alex and Kat M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 44. Warning: I think this may be my most disgusting one yet. And please remember that this is the SPD Kat and not the Zeo Kat.

**Alex and Kat M.**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Alex grumbled to himself as he slowly shuffled into the building. The ten-year old was not too thrilled about the sixty hour community service sentence the juvenile court judge had handed down to him. That snot, Logan, just had to be a tattletale. Just because Alex had launched a few rocks through some of his windows and spray painted obscene graffiti on the side of his house, the Time Snore cadet had to go whining to his commander.

So now here he was at the Super Unbelievably Old People's Nursing Home. He was supposed to spend his sixty hours with some old lady. Alex shrugged as he looked at the room numbers. Room 394. This shouldn't be too hard, he thought. Just listen to her ramble on about whatever nonsense comes into her head while smiling and nodding. He would just have to make sure he stayed awake. He opened the door.

"Nurse! Is that you?" came the papery thin voice of the extremely elderly woman sitting in a wheelchair by the window. "I don't think the worming medicine you gave me is working!" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Eww! Lady! I'm not your nurse!" exclaimed Alex in disgust.

Kat Manx squinted at the stranger in her room. "Masher!" She screamed as she sped her wheelchair at the boy.

"Ahhh!" cried Alex as he jumped aside, causing the Kat to ram into the door. "Are you nuts?" he cried as she headed for him again. He dove over a wooden chair to avoid another attack. "What kind of lunatic attacks kids like this?"

"Kid?" asked Kat. "Oh, come here, Sweetie!" she cooed as she raced towards him again. Alex ducked just in time to avoid the old Cat's lips…wait, Cat? He peeked from behind the bed where he was now hiding. "Oh, great, they don't just stick me with some old fart," he groused out loud. "They stick me with some old fart that licks her own butt."

Kat snarled at this. "How dare you! Young man, I'll have you know that I don't do that, well at least not anymore." She shivered at the memory of the shock therapy she had put herself through just because her dear Doggie had accidentally walked in on her during one of her 'cleaning' sessions.

"Whatever," sighed Alex. "I just gotta survive another fifty nine hours and fifty minutes with you. So, you just stay there and I'll sit here…" he shoved a chair all the way to the other side of the room, "…and watch you decompose."

"Oh, aren't you the darling coming to visit me." exclaimed Kat. "No one has time for an old lady anymore. Certainly not a bunch of brats who think they're too good for their old technology specialist just because they are almighty rangers!" She had already forgotten that the SPD team, in fact SPD itself had been gone for centuries. She began to seethe. "I could've been a Ranger, too! I even got to morph once. Just once! What kind of idiot makes a morpher that only works one time?!" she yelled.

Alex backed up a bit more. "I, uh…. I don't know anything about Rangers. I think they're stupid anyway."

"Well, at least you care enough to visit this poor old lady who doesn't have much longer to live." She held out her arms for a hug.

Alex backed up even more with a snort. "Oh, yeah," he grumbled sarcastically. "I'd much rather be here getting run over by a crazed old lady than outside on my airskates." Then something occurred to him. If this old lady really didn't have anyone else and he was really nice to her…maybe he'd end up with enough money to buy ten pairs of airskates…and a rocket launcher to shoot at Logan's house. "So," he began in a more agreeable voice, "it's too bad you're dieing. Can I make you more comfortable?" With that, he grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Kat's head. "Anything else you need? Perhaps something to drink?"

Kat smiled. "Such a sweet boy. Perhaps you could massage my feet. They get so stiff at my age."

Alex nodded and took off her slippers. He gagged at the fetid smell, but rubbed them anyway, constantly reminding himself why he was doing this.

"Oh, that feels so good!" sighed Kat. "I only wish I had more than fifty years left so I could enjoy this more."

WHUMP! Alex dropped her foot on the wheelchair footrest. "Fifty years?!" he yelled. "Fifty years? I'll be an old man by then!" He looked at his watch and sighed. The three hours he had been scheduled for today were dragging by slower than a dead snail. Oh, that Logan creep was really going to pay for this. He idly wondered if he could sneak a few of the filled bedpans out of the hospital and decorate Logan's new sports hovercar with their contents.

"Aw, aren't you the cutie?" gushed Kat. "I bet all the girls love you."

"Ewwwwwww!" gagged Alex. "I'm _never_ getting a girlfriend, they're weak and stupid. And all they do is wear pink junk and skip around."

"Ah, young love," gushed Kat, who wasn't really paying attention. "I could've had that once if it hadn't been for that two-timing cad!" Her wrinkled face fell into a scowl. "He was supposed to be mine! I paid Grumm top dollar to keep his stupid wife away. But no, Doggie just had to find the bitch!" She began to cry again. "It's not fair! We were supposed to have the first kittenpuppies ever!"

Alex looked at her in dismay. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He yawned in boredom as the crying continued. Looking around, he noticed the controls on the bed. "Cool!" he cried as he jumped on it and began to quickly press different buttons. "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" he cried as the bed began to go up and down and open and close. He kept pounding the buttons and soon the bed was hopping everywhere. "All right!" Alex hollered as he enjoyed the ride.

Kat blew her nose and dried her eyes with her sleeve. "How nice for a young man like you to entertain himself while a helpless old woman cries her heart out."

Alex ignored her as he got the hospital bed to hop six feet into the air. "Oh, that was awesome!"

Kat sighed. "Oh well, at least all that movement will have dried off my sheets. I tell you, the nursing staff here is sorely lacking. I called for over two hours, but no one ever came with my bedpan."

"WHAT?!" screamed Alex. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Gross!" He dove off the bed and ran to the attached bathroom.

Kat went back to staring through her window again as the shower ran. Five minutes later as the water kept running, she began to hum absentmindedly to herself.

Alex finally came out of the shower, his clothes dripping as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. "I'm burning these clothes when I get home," he groused.

Kat startled at his comments. "Wha? Huh?" Her eyes widened as she noticed Alex with the towel hanging off his head. "MASHER!" She screamed as she again began to throw her left over lunch at him. "What do you want with an old lady like me?!"

"Are you nuts?!" cried Alex as he tried to block himself unsuccessfully as a carton of sour milk splattered all over his shirt. "It's me!"

"Huh? Oh, I remember you," replied Kat. "You're that nice boy. Come, give old Kat a kissy." She leaned forward to reach him and fell out of her wheelchair. "Owwwwwwwww!!!!! My hip!!!" She looked up at Alex. "Help me, please."

Alex looked at her hesitantly. "Uh, maybe I should call someone. I don't think I can lift you myself."

"No, not with that! They'll pick me up eventually," said Kat. After all, this wasn't the first time she had injured herself falling out of her chair. "I need my bedpan! Give me my…. uh, forget it."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" cried Alex as the smell drifted over to him. He ran to the door only to realize that someone had actually locked him in. He began pounding on it. "Let me out! For God's sake let me out!!!! I promise I'll be good. I'll be better than good! I'll never get in trouble again! I'll even join SPD when I'm older, just let me out!!!!!!!!"

"Such a nice boy," said Kat as she dozed off on the floor.

AN: Yeah, I really picked on Kat M. this time. But she did say her species was long lived, just not how long lived.


	45. Kim and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 45. It was requested by CoolDiva.

**Kim and Conner**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kim shifted nervously in her chair as she quickly checked her makeup job in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection and pulled out her foundation, blush, eye shadow, nail polish, eyebrow tweezers, deodorant, and foot powder. To the dismay of the other restaurant patrons sitting in her vicinity, she reapplied each item to her body.

But Kim was oblivious to the glares. She was oblivious to various customers yelling for the manager. She pulled out the reply to the lonely-hearts ad she had placed in the newspaper. "I have red your lovly add and I am yur man. You shud no that I am smart and stong ad verry brav I can rok you're werld. My favrite fod is piza-hambugar-taco-hotdog-bureetos. my favit color iz ret. i weer a lot ov tite redd spandix. I hang bi a lot of dinosors. If yu want sum1 with a lot of powre, meat me at looeegeez restarunt in reafside at 5pm on fryday." It was signed..Hot Red Ranger.

Kim frowned to herself. She remembered Tommy had a little trouble in English class. But that was mostly due to him getting stuck with Bulk as a partner during that unit on "Mushy Lovey Dovey Poetry." He had mostly hidden under his desk that week while Bulk constantly recited his embarrassing love poems to him. But it had to be Tommy. She knew from Jason that he now lived in Reefside. And who else there could ever be a "Hot Red Ranger?" She sighed with a smile. Never mind the bad spelling; she would finally get to see Tommy for the first time in ten years.

"Excuse me," asked a tall teenaged boy. "Are you SexierthanKat?"

Kim looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry; I don't need a bus boy just yet. I'm still waiting for someone." She looked at her watch. "And he's five minutes late. FIVE MINUTES! You'd think that after not seeing me for ten years, he'd at least be on time for once."

"Actually, Baby," Conner said with a leering grin. "I think I'm just on time." He went to sit on the chair next to Kim. Wham! The chair fell over sidewards, spilling Conner to the floor. "Hey!"

"Get back to work, you lowlife creep!" cried Kim as she swung her foot back under the table. "Or I'll tell your boss and you can find another minimum wage job!"

"Oh, but I am working," purred Conner as he crawled to where Kim was sitting. "I'm working on showing my love to a hot babe like you."

"Come any closer and I'll scream!" threatened Kim. No way would this guy want her to scream and bring the manager here. Surely he would leave before Tommy came and thought that she actually wanted this creep near her.

"But, what about our date?" asked Conner in a bit of confusion. Surely, she could see that he was a hot guy in red. He even had worn his "I'm the Red Dino Ranger" pin on his neon red muscle shirt. Of course, this was the twelfth pin he had made since that stuffy Dr. O. kept confiscating them and lecturing Conner about some nonsense about secret identities. What was the point of being a Red Ranger if you couldn't get chicks as a bonus?

"You are really confused," replied Kim. "I'm waiting for a hot guy in red spandex. Not a tall dweeb who should still be in diapers." She unscrewed the bottle of steak sauce that was on the table and dumped the contents on Conner's head. "Now go away before he gets here and sees you. Or I will scream and the manager will come and kick you out of here."

Sputtering, Conner grabbed one of the cloth napkins and wiped the sauce off his head. "So, you like to see me in a diaper covered with sauce?" He moved closer to Kim. "You are soooooo kinky."

"TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Kim before she realized that Tommy wasn't there to respond. "Oops, I mean EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

But no one responded. No one even turned around.

"Forget it, Sweetie," said Conner as he again sat in the chair. "What with Kira constantly using her Ptera-Scream over the past few months, everybody in Reefside has become immune to all other screams."

"Oh great, just great," Kim grumbled. "Just go away before Tommy comes and beats the crap…hold on there….Ptera-Scream?!" A livid Kim was suddenly on her feet. "You mean you actually know that wannabe who stole my Pterodactyl powers?"

"Uh, yes? No?" Conner backed up, a bit flustered by Kim's reaction. "I mean I know Kira, but she didn't steal her powers. She got them from some gems Dr. O. dug up somewhere."

Kim smirked. "Well, whoever this loser Dr. O is, he'll have to answer to Tommy for giving my precious Pink powers to some copycat." She had always regretted even letting Kat have her powers. Especially since the Australian had developed the habit of e-mailing Kim pictures of herself in full morph after ever battle with the message. "Ha, ha, now Tommy gets to see _me _in hot pink spandex and not you."

At this, Conner became offended. "Dr. O's not a loser. He's a great mentor! He's got the Black Dino Ranger powers and he can turn invisible and he actually let me pass with a D in science…an actual D, can you believe it? No more F's for this bad boy. Whoohoo!"

Kim looked askance at Conner. "Well, aren't you the genius?" she responded sarcastically.

"Actually, Ethan's the genius of our Ranger team. Kira's the laid back one. Trent's the former evil Ranger. Dr. O's the old man mentor. And I'm the hot jock." He began to make some ridiculous poses. "Don't you think I look sexy in red?"

Kim blanched at this. "You mean, you…you…you…are a Power Ranger?" She was beginning to feel nauseous at just the thought.

"Yep!" responded Conner proudly. "Red Dino Ranger, leader of my team." His cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and pressed the receive button. "Hello? Oh, hi Dr. O. I'm on a hot date right now, could I call you…what? Honest, I have no idea how a soccer ball got through your bedroom window. No, really! …Hey!"

Kim had yanked the phone away from the younger man. "Is this Dr. O?… Oh, really? What the hell kind of Power Ranger mentor are you? What kind of worthless nut job allows a imbecilic doofus like this to lead a team of Rangers? Do you actually _want_ Reefside destroyed?… How do I know? Your genius of a Red Ranger blabbed it all to me and to the rest of this restaurant." She waved her left hand in the general vicinity of the other patrons who were all on their own cell phones calling different reporters. "And what kind of old man teacher actually makes himself into a Ranger? Shouldn't you be watching out for your arthritis and stocking up on Depends?… What do you mean I sound familiar?… Me? My name is Kim. Not that it's any of your business. What kind of pervert actually hangs around with teenagers?… Hmmpph, like there's any other reason for you to be hanging out with them…. Oh, you helped make the dino gems? Pffffftttt, yeah right. I bet a brainless oaf like you can't even make a bowl of cereal…. Fine, it's Kim Hart. You really do sound familiar. You actually sound like. TOMMY! NO TOMMY, DON'T HANG UP! I WAS JUST KIDDING! HONEST! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE A DECREPIDATED OLD PERVERT! DON'T HANG… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whoa, harsh," commented Conner as he took his cell phone back while Kim banged her head on the table. "But don't worry, Baby, I can make everything all better." With that, he patted her on her shoulder.

"You…YOU!" cried Kim angrily as she shoved his hand off. "Why didn't you tell me that your 'Dr. O.' was actually my darling Tommy?!"

"Uh, I didn't know you…"

"I'll never get my White Knight back ever. And it's all your fault!" growled Kim. With that, she picked up her chair and began whacking Conner with it as she chased him out of the restaurant.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" yelled Conner as he ran out of the restaurant. "Does this mean our date's off?"


	46. Kira and Daggeron

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 46.

**Kira and Daggeron**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kira sat on a countertop, strumming aimlessly on her guitar. Bored, she was definitely bored. Perhaps it hadn't been such a great idea to open her own business after all. No one seemed to want to hire her to write songs. At least, not after word had gone around about the divorces her love songs had caused among several of her clients. Mr. Rawlings didn't seem too upset about it since his wife had constantly been nagging him about loving his plane more than her. But Dr. O had given her retroactive F's in high school science after losing Kim yet again. Kira bit her lower lip in thought. Was it her fault that no one could see real talent? She gave a yawn and began to sing:

"I'm bored bored bored bored bored…"

Around her thirty-ninth 'bored,' the store door opened and an older man entered. He stood there for several minutes listening until the girl in yellow had reached her two hundredth and seventy-seventh 'bored.' "Uh, if that is the limit to your lyrics I think I shall look somewhere else."

Kira jumped up in surprise. "Oh! A customer!" she squealed. "I mean," she continued as she composed herself, "yeah, whatta you want?"

Daggeron looked around the shop to ensure there were no eavesdroppers. "I need some love songs," he mumbled embarrassedly.

"Whatever, I guess," replied Kira nonchalantly while she internally cheered and mentally planned how much she should charge this guy in order to be able to afford a new Conner voodoo doll. "So," she said as she pulled out some paper and a pen. "What's her name?"

"Uh, well, it's not really a she."

Kira shrugged at this. "Hey, whatever, I get paid the same either way. So what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Jenji," replied Daggeron. "And he's not my boyfriend. He's my magical cat genie."

Kira stared at Daggeron and dropped her pencil. "Alright, who sent you? Was it Conner? Is that jerk still at it?" Ever since Conner had made it big by developing a line of soccer balls that looked like Ranger helmets, he constantly lorded it over Kira. What Kira didn't know was that Conner had stolen his idea off Dr. O's video diary. He actually thought the pachinko ball shaped Rangers were cool.

"Who?" asked Daggeron. "Anyway, my dear Jenji is packing this very minute. He sniff he says he's going to go far away. Just because he saw me petting another cat!" He broke down in tears. "I didn't mean to do it! It's just that it looked so cute and helpless. It was a weak moment!" He fell on Kira's shoulders as he began to sob.

"Ewwww, get off!" growled Kira as she dumped him unceremoniously to the floor. "So, I'm supposed to get some cat to come back to you? Haven't you ever heard of catnip?"

"And have him humping all the other Rangers again?" asked Daggeron as he sat back up and composed himself. "He's still recovering from the scratches Vida gave him."

"Rang…oh yeah!" exclaimed Kira. "You were one of those people from Briarwood who they revealed to be a Mystic Force Ranger! It was on all the news channels." She also remembered a livid Cassidy beating on her boyfriend with his own camera for not being the one to scoop that story.

"Yep!" said Daggeron as he posed, the cape, that Kira hadn't taken notice of, flowing behind him. "I just happen to be the Solaris Knight."

"A bit old for Rangering, though, aren't you?" Kira asked as she began writing something. "I mean you look even older than Dr. O. and he's ancient."

Daggeron looked a bit miffed at this. "Young Lady, I'll have you know that I am only one thousand and twenty two years old. Now Merrick in Wild Force? _That's _old."

"Whatever," replied Kira as she put down her pen. "How about this?"

Oh, I miss you my pretty little kitty

I miss your goofy genie magic

I miss your litter box of shitty

Not seeing your fleas is tragic….

"And you expect to get _paid_ for this…this…pile of crap?" asked a disturbed Daggeron. "No wonder you never got a recording contract."

Kira glared at him angrily. WHAM! "No one," she hissed at the older man who now had his head through a broken guitar, "no one ever EVER is allowed to mention _that _to me!!!" She had never been able to get another recording company after turning down that offer from Tones Records. It seems the producer was more influential than anyone had known. What was worse was that four months after the Rangers had defeated Mesagog, Hayley and Elsa had actually managed to get a recording contract from him for their duet, "I Want you Dr. O." and it had already gone platinum.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Daggeron as his carefully pulled the damaged instrument off his head. "How was I supposed to know you can't handle failure? Perhaps this task is too hard for you." He headed for the door. "I think I'll try Ethan's Automatically Generated Computer Songs instead."

"NO!" cried Kira as she grabbed another guitar from a rack of twenty. "I mean, it's just too weird trying to write a song for your imaginary friend. Isn't there someone else you would like a song for? Someone like, I don't know, more normal."

"Yeah," Daggeron replied with a far away look in his eyes. But then he paused in thought. Leanbow had already warned him that if he ever tried to take his wife from him that he would call on Catastros to come and stomp all over Daggeron. "Uh, actually, no."

"Great, I guess I'll have to try to come up with another song about your imaginary magical cat," sighed Kira as she picked up her pen. Of all the people she could have gotten at her shop, she just had to end up with a drugged out sixties reject.

"You know, there is someone else I would like a song for," said Daggeron as he peeked out the window.

"Really?" asked Kira with interest. "Not a magical dog this time, I hope?"

"She's sleek and beautiful. And I get the best rides on her."

"Ewwwww! Too much information!" gagged Kira. "So, what's her name?"

"Solar Streak."

Kira threw down her pen and narrowed her eyes at Daggeron. "That's the oddest name for a woman that I've ever heard."

Daggeron turned from the window and looked at Kira. Who said she was a woman? I just hope she's not getting too cold waiting outside for me. I should've given her an extra blankie."

Kira stepped over to the window and looked out. "There's…there's…. THERE'S A LARGE TRAIN IN THE PARKING LOT!" she screamed. "Get it out of there! It's blocking all the other stores!" She had been lucky enough to get the site that she had. Anton Mercer had agreed to let her have it as long as she stayed away from Trent. Apparently, Ex-Mesagog had heard of people who had made a lot of money drawing comics and had decided that nothing would get in the way of his son making him even richer.

"Hmmm?" asked Daggeron who had been studying the Dear John letter Jenji had written him. "Oh, yeah sure, in a minute." He shoved the letter in Kira's face. "Do you think you could use this to help you write Jenji's song? I can't believe he would just leave me like this."

"Whatever, just get that train out of there before I get…." Kira's eyes widened as Anton stomped up to her door, pasted an eviction notice on it, and then stomped away. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Kira as she put her head down on her desk and began to sob. "I'm ruined!"

"Guess that means I'll be going to Ethan's for a computer generated song after…WAIT!!!!" shouted Daggeron as he ran out the door. "Stop! Don't take my baby away!!!" he cried as he chased after the large tow truck that was now pulling his train out of the parking lot. "Wait! I've still got two more payments on her!"

AN: Well, just four more to go until I finish this set of stories. Then I get to do fifty more. Whoohoo! Ok, these are what I have coming up next:

Trent/Tommy-JasonTKD, Sydney/Cole, Cole/Alyssa- Jasalicious,

Sky/Clare, Nick/Trent-Dragon's Ark, Cam/Daggeron, Lucas/Ronny- cmar, (unchosen non-request), Jason/Mac- Bored-Girl-84, (unchosen non-request), Syd/Trini-CoolDiva, (unchosen non-request),

Merrick/Trent-Dark Archive, (unchosen non-request), Madison/Mack-Rytanya, (unchosen non-request), Aisha/Trini- Purple Leopard.


	47. Trent and Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 47. It was requested by JasonTKD.

**Trent and Tommy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Trent looked around cautiously. With an evil leer, the evil White Ranger tossed all the expired foods from the Cyber Café's fridge into all twenty-three of Hayley's blenders. Then, leaving the lids off, he turned them all on and set them to 'frappe'. He chuckled wickedly to himself. Soon, very soon, the café would be splattered with rotting food. And since he had the day off tomorrow, he wouldn't get stuck cleaning it. This would teach Hayley to take his precious artwork off the front door just because she thought the content was 'inappropriate' for the general public.

He watched in glee for several seconds as the ceiling and walls got splattered with old eggs, rotting strawberries, and rancid chocolate. Suddenly, the lights began flickering. "Hehehehe, looks like the old slave driver's gonna have some 'power' problems tomorrow."

Tommy frowned as he stopped blinking he lights. Did nothing faze this kid? "Yeah, it's not as if Hayley can't change a simple fuse," he said sarcastically.

"What the…?" Trent whipped around at the sound of his old fuddy duddy teacher's voice. "Dr. Oliver," he exclaimed. "It's uh, it's not what you think." He yelled over the sound of the now screeching metal blades. The blenders had already spewed their contents everywhere. "Uh, I just saw Kira running out of here. Yep, she did it."

Tommy walked over t o the blenders and yanked out all the plugs. "Oh, so the girl who is currently in Las Angeles auditioning for a new record producer actually managed to run all the way back here, cause all this damage and then run back?" He swung his arm in an arc to indicate the dripping walls and tables. "Forget it, Conner's the one with the super speed, not her."

"Oh, well uh, I meant Conner. Conner's the one who did it."

Tommy looked at Trent suspiciously. "Wait a second. Why haven't you morphed and attacked me yet?" He looked around carefully. "Is this some sort of trap?"

Trent paused for as second. "Uh, yeah a trap. That's what it is… a trap. Mwahahahahahah. You'll never know where it is until it hits you…BAM!" No need to let his greatest enemy know that Elsa had gotten the bright idea to wash his Ranger suit and had accidentally put it in with Zeltrax's boxers. He had no intention of morphing into the now pink suit. He would just have to wait until Elsa could bleach it back to normal. How Elsa had managed to get his Ranger suit in the first place was beyond him.

"Oh, really?" asked Tommy. He began to wander around the Cyber Café. "Is it here?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator. "Nope. Is it here?" he asked as he looked under a table. "Nope. Is it here?" he asked as he looked in Hayley's secret gin stash. "Nope." Tommy kept looking around and asking the same question for over an hour.

"All right! All right!" cried Trent. "I can't take it anymore! Mesagog has nothing on you in the mental torture department!" He held out his hands. "Please, just take me away and end this nightmare!"

Tommy stared at Trent. "Actually, I didn't come here to take you down."

Trent scowled. "Well, if you're here to talk me out of being evil, forget it. I will get free and I will get my morphing capabilities back! Then I'll beat your holier than thou ass back to …"

"I want to join you," blurted Tommy.

Trent lowered his hands. "What?" he gasped as he stepped back disbelievingly.

"You heard me," said Tommy. "I'm sick and tired of having to always be the good guy. 'Oh, Tommy, fight the monster all by yourself because we're too weak,' he mimicked. "Oh, Dr. O., lead us into battle after you help us with our schoolwork. Oh Tommy, let me break your heart because you're too sweet to come bitch slap some sense into me'." Tommy snorted derisively. "Life was way easier when I was the Green Ranger. No having to rescue ditzy Pink Rangers. No having to tutor brainless Red Rangers who'd rather play soccer than study. No having to feel guilty every time some Ranger dimwits get splinters just because they're too busy ogling each other's butts in that spandex!"

Trent shook his head. "If you actually think that I'm stupid enough to believe that the almighty Tommy actually wants to…" Whoosh! Trent slipped on a pile of rotten tomato paste and spoiled mayonnaise and landed on his back.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" bellowed Tommy as he leaned casually against the counter and watched as Trent struggled to get off the slimy, sticky floor.

Trent stared at his teacher in shock. "The Dr. O. I know would never have laughed at someone else's misfortune. You, you really do want to be evil," he gasped. "No, you ARE evil! Even your laugh is more evil sounding than mine!"

Tommy grinned maliciously. "Yes! And I am now the perfect color. An evil Black Ranger to counteract my goody goody Ranger image. I mean who even heard of an evil White Ranger?"

"Ahem!" announced Trent. "I'm standing right here!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I said evil, not a pitiful wannabe." He ignored Trent's scowl. "Now," he said as he began to pace back and forth. "I am going to need more power so I can start my reign of terror. I will get those thankless Angel Grovians and Reefsiders for not having declared a Tommy Oliver Day! As if anyone is more important than me!"

"Well, I can always take you to Mesagog. He has ways of increasing the power of those who serve evil," said Trent who was getting just a bit nauseous from watching the other man's relentless pacing. "Then we can be buddies, pals, partners in crime! And do you know what I think we should do first?"

"Pop all of Conner's dumb soccer balls and then give him an atomic wedgie?" asked Tommy.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Trent excitedly. "This is going to be fun! I think you'll prove to be more effective than even Zeltax!"

"Thank you," responded Tommy. "Now, if you don't mind, lead me to Mesagog's lair so that I can pledge my loyalty to him."

"Sure," replied Trent as he led Tommy into the kitchen. "Now just head into that portal over there." He pointed towards an open door.

Tommy grinned as he stepped through the door. SLAM! "Hey!" He cried as turned around, "Let me out! What do you think you're doing? Why am I so cold? Damn, did you just lock me in the freezer?" He began pounding on the door.

Trent glared at him through the little window in the door. "Evil beings _never_ say 'thank you'. No way am I leading you into Da…uh I mean Mesagog's secret lair so you can destroy it.'" He sauntered back to the front of the Café, ignoring the pounding and cursing behind him. "Now to get back to trashing…Hayley!" he gasped when he saw his boss standing angrily at the front door. "I uh, I can explain! I. …EEEEP!" he squeaked as he was handed his toothbrush and shoved to the floor.


	48. Cole and Sydney

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 48.

**Cole and Sydney**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ahhhhh," said Cole as he stretched out on the mat in his tree house. He loved his little room up high. He could feel the wind blowing through the tree. He could talk to the squirrels and birds. He could look up and feel closer to the stars. But, most importantly, he could 'accidentally' knock leaves, twigs, and old bird poop onto Taylor's head. It was his best revenge for her stupid rule that he couldn't sleep naked.

Well, today, he was breaking that stupid rule. After all, he was the only one there. Alyssa had finally convinced Princess Shayla and Merrick to go to the mall with her to get clothes from this century. Luckily, for Cole, he had the sense to hide in his Lion Zord's mouth so he could avoid such a horror himself. That left poor Taylor to get stuck with the job of dragging Max and Danny to the emergency room because they had body slammed each other unconscious. So there he was, in his birthday suit, just relaxing as comfortably as he could. He didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him because no one was due back until the evening.

"Ooooh!" cried a child's voice. "This place is sooooo pretty!"

"What the?" gasped Cole as he peeked over the side of his tree house. To his dismay, he saw a little blonde-haired girl wandering around the Animaria.

"Hello Mister!" Sydney called as she waved up to Cole. "I like your tree house. Can I come up so me and Peanuts can have a tea party with you?" She held out a brand new stuffed elephant. She had received him only a day ago as a bribe from her older sister so that Sydney would stop turning her hands into stuff from the garbage can and then shoving them into her face.

"NO!" Cole cried in alarm as Sydney began to climb up. Frantically, he grabbed his pants and yanked them on just as the little girl reached the top.

"Hi! I'm Sydney. My mommy says I'm gonna be a princess and marry a handsome prince and ride off on a snow white horse and live in a castle…" she paused in thought. The other kids at school said she was already a princess. But that was a bit puzzling because the way they said it didn't seem nice. "…either that or I'm gonna be a super hero rock star model."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Cole." Cole grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head. "What are you doing here? This is a super secret place."

"I don't know." Sydney rocked back and forth on her heels. She didn't want to admit that she had actually been playing around with some scientific equipment while she and her mom were waiting for that funny Cat Lady to come back. Supposedly she had to take some stupid tests at the PSD place to see what kind of weird things her hands could turn into. She just remembered pressing some buttons and pulling a switch, and here she was.

Cole sighed. "Great, I'll have to talk to Princess Shayla about the security here." The last thing he wanted to do was baby-sit some kid he didn't even know.

Sydney's eyes opened wide. "Princess? You know an actual live Princess? Oooh, where's her palace? What does she look like? Can I see her ball gowns? What is her prince like?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Princess Shayla does not have any ball gowns. She's a thousand year old woman who wears a white nightgown, lives in a cave, and sings off-key for a mechanical deer. And her so-called prince hasn't even asked her on a date yet. He'd rather hang out in a pool hall."

"Oh," said a suddenly disillusioned future Pink Ranger. "I guess I'll be a super hero rock star model instead."

"What?" asked Cole.

"I said I'm going to be…"

"You think she's a silly girl? Yeah, I agree with you."

Sydney stared in confusion at Cole who seemed to be addressing a bird perched on the edge of a branch. "Huh?" She asked as the bird tweeted some more.

Cole began to laugh. "Yeah, she is a bit of an airhead isn't she?"

"Hey!" cried Sydney offended. "I'm _not _an airhead. My head happens to be stuffed with cotton candy." She announced proudly. "Everyone says so."

But Cole didn't even acknowledge the little girl. "You and the Mister are going dining at the bug infested tree at the other side of the Animaria? Oh sure I can watch your nest tomorrow night."

The little girl suddenly brightened up. "You're talking to that bird? Wow. That's amazing."

Cole looked at Sydney with a smirk on his face. "Well, when you are as in touch with nature as I am…"

"I didn't know grown-ups could be so crazy. But, then again, you do have your pants on backwards, Dr. Dolittle." Sydney sauntered over to the other side of the tree house and began feeding Peanuts some imaginary tea.

"Oh?" Cole looked down and noticed that the butt of his pants were indeed in the front. "Oh, well, that's a new style. Yeah, it's going be all the rage this year."

"No it's not," replied Sydney as she attempted to burp her stuffed elephant over her shoulder. "I come from the future, remember?"

"How do you know, Smarty Pants?" retorted Cole. "You said you didn't know how you got here."

"Uh, because people from my time aren't as dorky as you?"

Cole looked at her unconvinced.

"And people from my time know how to dress?" Sydney was getting desperate. She didn't want him finding out that she had fooled with that big machine in the Cat Lady's office. She didn't want to get scolded and have her swimming pool privileges suspended for a whole hour tomorrow.

Cole crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Okay, okay. We, uh…. we have super special powers that you guys don't have. See?" With that, Sydney gripped the wooden edge of the tree house and concentrated.

"Testing for termites? _That's_ your power?"

Sydney sighed. "Yeah, I guess you got me there. You know, let's start over. Hi, my name is Sydney." She held out her hand.

Cole grabbed it without really paying attention and began to shake it. "I'm Co….yeeeeeoooowwww!" He shrieked as he pulled his hand out of her wooden one. He stared miserably at his now throbbing hand that was full of splinters.

"Told you I have special powers," stated Sydney with a grin.

"Go home," ordered an annoyed Cole as he began yanking the splinters from his hand.

"What? No!" cried Sydney as she stomped her foot. "I don't wanna. It's fun here. I wanna live up here and not go to that stupid stuffy prep school and not go to those stupid dances they make me go to. I wanna see the crazy house men drag you off for thinking you can talk to animals."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Cole. He leaned over to a nearby squirrel and whispered something to it. Then he turned back to Sydney. "Now, go home. I don't need to be explaining why I have a little girl up here with me."

"No!" Sydney said stubbornly as she stomped her foot again. "I don't wanna!"

"Well why not?" asked Cole as he took a few steps back.

The little girl began to sniff, and then she burst into tears. "I don't know how!" she whined. "I pushed some buttons and 'poof' now I'm here. I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I want my six million dollar life-sized dollhouse mansion! I want…." Bonk! Sydney stopped as an acorn hit her. "Hey! Doctor Dolittle, tell your buddy there to stop…" Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk Bonk… "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Sydney as she covered her head while a gang of squirrels pelted her with nuts.

"That's it guys! Keep it up!" Cole called to the squirrels. "She'll go home soon."

"Ow! I Ow! can't Ow! you Ow! idiot! Ow!" screamed Sydney. She ran to the ladder and climbed down.

But Cole didn't listen; instead he began dancing around with joy. "You're going home! You're going home!" he sang.

CREEEEAAAKKK! Came the loud sound from the tree house floor.

"Huh?" asked Cole as he paused in his dancing. "Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as the wooden floor suddenly gave way causing him to fall to the ground.

Sydney stood at the foot of the ladder giggling. "Hey, look what I found! She held up a flashing device that had a large red button on it. "It's the doohickey I was playing around…uh examining. It must've come with me. Well bye!" She pressed the button and disappeared.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Cole moaned feebly.


	49. Alyssa and Cole

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 49. It was requested by Jasalicious. I put in two other stories just before this one, so be sure to read those as well, thanks.

**Alyssa and Cole**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Alyssa hummed to herself as she brushed her dark hair. It had taken him five years, but Cole had finally asked her out on a date. The young kindergarten teacher paused in thought. Not that she had expected it. She hadn't heard from him since they had all gone their separate ways after Master Org's defeat. But the dripping wet note that she had extracted from the mouth of the baboon that had appeared at her bedroom window earlier in the week was proof that he hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"That must be him!" squealed the former White Wild Force Ranger. She ran out of the room eagerly but when she reached the stairs she forced herself to slow down. After all, Cole had made her wait for five years….five long, long years of her pining for his sorry ass. She had thought that he was going to ask her out during that picnic. After all, the scene was romantic enough. Wes and Jen were constantly making out in the bushes. Lucas and Nadira were making out in front of a tree they had tied Max to. Eric and Taylor were kicking each other's butts, in between make out sessions. All that should've given Cole the hint, but it never did. "So!" she angrily snapped as she yanked open the door. "If you think a drooling monkey is going to be enough to." She stopped when she realized that no one was there.

Knock, Knock, Knock! Crash!"

Alyssa ran upstairs to her bedroom. There among glass fragments from her former window stood Cole. Well, actually there slouched Cole.

"Cole? What the hell are you doing?" asked Alyssa.

Cole held out a ragged bouquet of wildflowers. "For pretty woman. Cole pick pretty flowers. Cole climb wall. Cole avoid demon door." The former Red Wild Force Ranger then jumped onto the dresser and crouched as he began playing with Alyssa's hair. "Now Cole and woman can go swing vines, build hut, have many babies." He pulled out a banana and ripped the peel off. He began smushing the fruit in his hand and then took a bite. "Want some?" he asked as he offered the rest of the gooey mess to her.

"Ewww, no!" Alyssa pulled away, grimacing as she noticed he only had on a pair of tattered sorts. "Why are you acting so weird?" she asked. She knew Cole was a jungle boy, but this was ridiculous.

"Cole spend much time among animal friends. Cole learn their ways. Cole hunt with them, sleep with them, mate…oh hell," he blurted as he broke out into a laugh. "I just can't say it." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Max, you win. I just can't finish this. Yeah, she's staring at me like I've got two heads. Now she's stepping back. Now she's…"

"Heeeyyyyaaaahhh!" screamed Alyssa as she high kicked Cole off her dresser. "Clean this mess up and go home, you jerk! How dare you pretend you wanted to date me just so you could play some sick joke on me! And you owe me for that window!"

"Not really said Cole as he closed the still intact window. He began picking up the pieces of glass he had scattered on the floor. "You don't think I'd really be stupid enough to go through a closed widow, do you?" He pointed to the ladder leaning outside the window and the tape recorder on the top rung.

Alyssa glared at him again. The she let loose with a flurry of karate chops, knocking her would be boyfriend around the room. Her honorable father wouldn't be too happy with her using her skills like this. But, then again, honorable or not, he was still a father who'd want her to defend herself against whackos who break into her bedroom. "I thought you wanted me," she cried as she attacked. "I thought we were finally going on a date!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cole ducked into the closed and held the door closed. "I thought Taylor was the uptight butt kicker. Where's your sense of humor?" Damn that Max anyway for his stupid idea. He had been fine with staying away from Alyssa. She was sweet and all, but there was only one female Ranger for him; a soul mate of sorts. He would soon have enough saved to travel to Mirinoi to be with Maya and talk to the animals with her. There was no response from Alyssa. For several minutes, Cole could hear her opening and closing some drawers.

"Oh, so you want me to have a sense of humor?" asked Alyssa casually; a bit too casually to Cole's ears.

"Uh…" the closet door was suddenly yanked open and Cole found himself being dragged out by his arm. He gaped when he saw the outfit Alyssa had changed into.

"Since you like to play pretend, so do I." Alyssa grinned maliciously at him. She had on a starched white long sleeved blouse that was buttoned up to the neck and a long dark black skirt. She wore a gray haired wig that was up in a strict bun. She had an old pair of glasses, some fake warts, and a fake pointy nose on her face. She held something behind her back.

"Oooh, is this going to be kinky?" asked Cole.

"If you think being dragged around to all the sports bars and motorcycle joints around Turtle Cove is kinky…" Alyssa swiftly slipped a choke chain over Cole's head. "Well, then be my guest!" She had hoped to eventually use the chain on him in a more 'pleasing' activity. But he had blown that opportunity. "Now, come…"

"Yeeep!" yelped Cole as Alyssa yanked on the leash she had attached to the chain. He desperately attempted to pull it off.

"Forget it, Monkey Boy. That stays on or I kick your ass again." She smiled as he stopped struggling. "That's better. Hhmmmmm, I think I'll call you Bobo. Come with me, Bobo," she said as she dragged Cole of the room and down the stairs. "Teacher's got to give you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Noooo!" cried Cole as he was dragged out the front door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again! Please don't make me go! I don't wanna get pounded by some motorcycle goons!"

Alyssa paused. Then she yanked a cell phone out of her skirt pocket. "Hey, Taylor, your idea worked! Yeah, he's still got the collar on. Yeah, he's staring at me. Yeah, I think he's an idiot, a cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. Yeah, I'll keep working on him. He'll be mine whether he likes it or not." She kept talking as she went back into the house, closing the door on Cole.

"Well, that's a relief," sighed Cole as he pulled the chain off his neck. If he hurried, he could get back to his apartment in time to watch the game. Then he paused in thought. Actually, it had been fun being around Alyssa. Maybe he could ask her on a real date after all. But first, he'd better hurry down to the store and get a large bunch of roses or something to make up for his trick. Yeah, then she'd fall in love with him. Cole turned around, and walked right into a bunch of motorcyclists. "Uh, I was just kidding about the goon crack…honest! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as ran away from the pursuing gang.

AN: Yeah, this one was weird. Sorry, that's just what came to my brain. Just one more to complete this set of stories. Then I'll start on a fourth set. Whoohoo! But I'll be going to Virginia for the rest of the week, so I won't be posting any stories until I come back.


	50. Sky and Clare

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe, which I rely on a lot. Also thanks to the makers of the Power Rangers Central Database.

If you haven't done so, please read the first hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet" and "More of When Rangers Meet."

This is story number 50.

**Sky and Clare**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Sky cursed to himself as he drove to his newest assignment. He would get Jack back if it was the last thing he ever did. The former Red Ranger had tattled to Cruger about Sky's tendency to go from room to room for his nightly make out sessions with Syd, Z, Sophie, Kat, Cadet Lewis, Cadet Murphy, Isinia… So what? Could he help it if the ladies really loved him? And when that hadn't gotten the big blue dog angry, Jack then left a secret video of Sky imitating him just before he left, complete with howling, frothing at the mouth, and sniffing a very puzzled Bridge's butt. Sky had tried to argue that it had been Jack's idea in the first place and that at least he wasn't the one who whizzed all over the hall floor. But it was no use.

So, here he was busted down to an H squad cadet. Which was quite embarrassing considering the lowest rank at SPD was F squad. He now had to patrol where no one wanted to patrol…the haunted forest of New Tech's neighboring town, Briarwood. There had been complaints about some witch or spirit that was haunting the forest.

Sky sighed as he turned onto a path leading through the trees…and got caught between them. Of course, his SPD patrol cycle would've gone through, but Cruger had seen fit to reassign him to a clunky 1977 Sedan police car instead. He cursed again as he grabbed his gear and trudged through the woods until he reached the source of the disturbance.

"Ok, let's see is it cauldron burn and fire bubble?" came a woman's frazzled voice from inside a structure that surprisingly looked like a dragon's head. "So, that's what happened to the legendary Dragonzord," thought Sky. "I always thought it just got decommissioned."

POOF! "Oh no, not _snort_ a warthog _snort_ again!" came the woman's voice. "Why can't I get this stuff right? When am I going to come into my own like Udonna promised?" When are that bitch and her family ever coming back? thought Clare grouchily. They had never returned from their motorcycle trip; at least not to Rootcore. From the letter Madison sent her over twenty years ago, Nick had come back and picked her up. Clare crinkled her nose in remembering the accompanying photo. She just wasn't too sure that the Blue Mystic Force Ranger riding naked with her helmet strategically placed below her waist was a safe thing to do.

Bang Bang Bang came the sound from the cavern's closed entrance. "Oh, goody, _snort_ company!" POOF! "Oh _quack_ no, not a quack phony doctor again!"

Bang Bang Bang "Police! Open up!" commanded Sky. "We've been getting complaints from the neighbors!" He waited for a minute. Bang Bang Bang "Open this door!" he commanded again.

"I can't!" whined Clare through the cracks in the door. "I can't find the _quack _door opening spell!" She hadn't been out of Rootcore in the past twenty-six years, not since Udonna had left. Luckily for her, Phineas had taken to dropping supplies down the chimney. Well, that was until he became too busy raising his and Leelee's kids after she decided to go back to the underworld and beg anyone who was left to take her on as vampire queen. She just couldn't deal with all sixteen crazed, drooling, smelly, vamphumatroblins. It seemed that certain species just shouldn't mix.

Sky sighed. "If you don't open up this second, I'm breaking in!" he warned.

POOF! "Oh, _mooooo_ let me _mooooo_ get some tea on then." Crash! "Oh!" whined Clare, "I hate _moooo_ it when I _moooo_ have no hands!"

"That does it!" shouted Sky who was very annoyed and quite disturbed by the sounds emanating from the strange place. He backed up, then positioned himself shoulder forward in order to ram the door down. Then he remembered the first thing he was supposed to do when trying to force a door down. He sauntered over to the door, turned the knob, and pulled it open.

"My hero!" squealed the middle-aged woman with wild blonde hair who was standing in the oddest room Sky had ever seen. It looked as if it had come out of a witch's version of Home and Garden, complete with cauldron, spell books, and many bottles of mysterious ingredients lining shelves along the walls. "You must be a great sorcerer to have overcome the closed door curse."

Sky stared at her incredulously. "Ok, Lady, either you have been purposely impeding police procedure or you are completely insane." He watched as she began dancing around, waving what looked to be like a magic wand in the air. "I think I'll opt for the latter. But, either way, you have been disturbing the neighbors, so I am going to have to take you in." He held out a pair of old-fashioned handcuffs and attempted to grab Clare. Of course it would've been far easier if he still had his morpher with its judgment mode.

POOF! Just as the police officer was about to grab her, Clare turned into yet another creature. "Oh no, not another…oh wait, maybe this one will actually be useful."

"It's not possible!" gasped Sky as Clare seemed to disappear before his eyes. He began to examine the floor for a possible trap door. Two seconds later, Sky was covered with pigeon poop. "Aaaaggghhhh! My uniform!" he cried. "My beautiful neat uni…. oh what does it matter?" he groused. It was only a too large, second hand policeman's uniform, not his lovely Red Ranger suit. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled how perfectly the spandex fit against his muscular body, causing Syd, Z, Sophie, Kat, Cadet Lewis, Cadet Murphy, Isinia…

"Oh dear," said the pigeon as it landed in front of Sky. She turned back into her human form. "Are you all right?" she asked the now sobbing man.

But Sky had quickly forgotten his own sorrows when he realized what had just happened. "WITCH!" he screamed. "I shall capture you and end your evil reign on this land!" Soon, very soon, he would come back to SPD as a hero and reclaim his rightful title of SPD Red Ranger.

Clare was offended at this. "I am _not_ evil and I am _not_ a witch. I happen to be a sorceress on the side of good. I even helped out the Mystic Force Rangers years ago." She smiled happily, "and now that you have freed me, I can go around Briarwood, nay the world using my magic for good…POOF!….oh no! Not a _baaaa_ sheep again!"

But Sky would have none of it. He grabbed a handy rope and tied the sheep to a wooden beam. "You can't fool me, Witch. Everyone knows that Udonna the Unbelievable single-handedly used her magic to help the Rangers defeat the Master. It's all in her autobiography. Besides, if you were so wonderful, you wouldn't be upsetting your neighbors."

"_Neighhhhhhhh_bors?" queried Clare who had just acquired the form of a horse. "What _neighhhhhh_bors? I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

Sky sighed and pulled out the warrant. "According to this, some guy named Toby complained that he is constantly hearing loud music and explosions and wants us to close down this Rootcore."

Clare, who had again turned back into her human form, scowled at this. "Toby? But he lives in town, not here. I can't see…of course, Nikki," Clare scowled. "She must've convinced Toby to do this so she could get me back for being a cuter blonde girl than Leelee." What Clare didn't know was that this had actually been the Rock Porium owner's idea. He was hoping to snatch up Rootcore in order to expand his booming business.

"Well, you'll just have to convince a judge about that, won't you?" sneered Sky. "And since I have a search warrant, I can collect evidence of your witchcraft." He began to grab bottles and other paraphernalia that laid around the large room and toss them into a sack.

"Be careful how you handle that stuff!" warned Clare. "If some of those ingredients get mixed the wrong way, who knows what might happen?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a trained police officer. I know what I'm do…." SMASH!

"What was that?" asked Clare a bit anxiously.

Sky examined the broken object. "Oh nothing, just some cheap tiara. Tin-plated, I believe."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Clare. "My tiara! My mother's tiara! Now I'll never be able to morph into the Gatekeeper again!"

"Huh? The what? What kind of goofy title is….YEEEEEK!" screeched Sky as an angry python suddenly charged for him. "Snakes! I hate snakes!" He ran towards the door. "Oh wait, what am I doing?" He waved his hand and created a shield around himself. "Hahahaha you can't get me!" he called to the rhino that was now charging him. "You can't get me! You can't get me! You can't…." Crash…POOF! Several of the potion bottles had smashed together as Sky swung his sack around. "Hey!" he cried as he realized that his shield had turned into a solid cage and he had turned into a bunny. "Let me out!"

"Ooh," squealed the now human again Clare. "I always did want a pet. I'm going to feed you and hug you and squeeze you all to pieces!"

Bunny Sky desperately began to chew on the cage as Clare approached him with a cute pink doll dress.

AN: Okay, I know the ending was lame, but it's what I came up with. I will be starting the next set of fifty stories soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
